Return of Frost
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Aftermath of Ep. 3-23. Caitlin learns to control her powers and eventually rejoins Team Flash, but now just as the Green Arrow trained Frost. Barry leaves the Speed Force. What does a Lightning Rod have to do with anything? Also a new villain makes an appearance. SnowBarry. FlashFrost. SoulPair. Rated M for a slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden in a secure vault in Star City, Meredith Frost sat in front of a microscope staring at a sample of her blood. The woman formerly known as Caitlin Snow, sighed and rubbed her eyes, leaning back in her chair. She had been researching her blood for over four hours with no headway, trying to find a way to control and hone her powers. The good side of her was in control, the evil side having dissipated when Savitar had been destroyed. There was still darkness in her soul, especially having lived the life that she had and having seen the things that she had. The goodness though, her inherent sweetness, eventually won and now here she was. A changeling. Half light, half dark, trying to find her way and place in the world.

That was what drove her to Star City. It was a place of grayness, of ambiguity. There was more than right and wrong, there was room to do what needed to be done if the ends justified the means. Using her resources Frost sought out Oliver Queen, knowing he would have a place where she could lay low and no one would be able to find her unless she wanted them to. She still had Caitlin's phone, but with every number blocked except Barry and Cisco, just in case. She had also installed software Oliver had obtained from Felicity to make her phone untraceable.

Outside her residence she heard the secure elevator ding. It had to be Oliver, he was the only other person whose palm print was encoded to open and operate the machine. Frost got up to open the door when her cell phone pinged, indicating a text message. Her normally cold blood froze in her veins, and she knew that there was no coincidence in Oliver showing up now. Quickly she grabbed the phone and turned to face the door as it slid open, Oliver standing grim in his daily dress attire for being mayor of Star City. Frost's stomach plummeted.

"I see Cisco managed to text you. He called me just a few minutes ago." Without preamble the vigilante walked into the vault and the door slid closed securely. Quickly Frost scanned the text and had to place the device down quickly, feeling her hands begin to tingle, a sign her powers were activating.

"What happened to Barry?" Her voice shook. Normally her new powers and identity forced her to keep a reign on her emotions, but when it came to her family, things fell apart. Oliver looked at her sadly and sighed.

"When Cisco pulled Jay out of the Speed Force prison, he created an imbalance. Someone needed to be in there to anchor the energy. Barry went. He said it was penance for making Flashpoint, for changing the lives of those he loves. They don't know if or when he will ever come back from there. Cisco had tried to Vibe him, but he can't reach Barry."

No. Barry was supposed to have his happy ending with Iris. She was the one who was supposed to end up shattered and alone. Why would he willingly give up his life? He must love her more than Frost realized. Deep inside, something broke, the small part of her soul that was still Caitlin Snow cried out in protest. The man that Caitlin had loved secretly was gone, loved more than Jay and possibly even more than Ronnie.

"What are we going to do?"

"You are going to stay here and keep working on your powers." Oliver crossed his arms and planted his feet, voice rumbling like it did when he was the Green Arrow. "You owe that to Barry. There are plenty of people staying in Central City to fill the gap until Barry can return. Wally and Garrick. Cisco. Even Harrison from your Earth-2 will be there. You have time."

Frost wasn't surprised that Oliver could see right through her, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know she knew. She quirked an eyebrow and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Come off it, _Frost_." Oliver scoffed. "I know you Caitlin. You would do anything for family, including risking your powers to protect them."

The tall man moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, one of the few people who weren't afraid of her powers. It did her heart good to know she had at least one friend in this, even if he was more of a stranger than anything else. It helped anchor her to who she really was, not who she was becoming. She was still Caitlin Snow, she had only adopted a new persona to get her through until she could return home.

"You will be no good to them until you come to terms with your powers and who you are now. You have time. Central City is protected and Barry isn't going anywhere. Learn control. Cisco will let us know if anything changes."

* * *

 **Hey friends. Let me know if you are interested in seeing where this will go. I have an idea, but I'm not sure how often I will be able to update. Feedback helps smooth the process out. SG84.**


	2. Chapter 2

Six months passed. Then a year. Finally, nearing the anniversary of Barry disappearing into the Speed Force, Caitlin Snow was returning to Central City. She was now known simply as Frost, a vigilante meta that sometimes teamed up with the Green Arrow in Star City. Oliver kept her identity secret from everyone, including Thea, Diggle and Felicity. She now wore an outfit similar to Thea's, only it was in shades of blue, using the hood to hide her identity from the world. Caitlin was nervous to be going back. Would they accept her with open arms? Would they try to kill her? Would they try to cure her?

She had finally come to terms with her powers, with the danger she housed in her body, the darkness that lived alongside the light in her soul. During the time spent in Star she had learned how to control them, how to hone them and how to turn them off when not needed. To eradicate the dark whispers in her mind telling her to feed and kill, stealing the heat from those around her she learned how to draw the heat from the world around her harmlessly. She was more than just Caitlin Snow, but not a Killer Frost either. She was blessed that as her time as Killer Frost, she didn't even live up to her name. All she had done was intimidate and taunt, letting Savitar be the real villain. Sure, she had hurt people maliciously, but nothing fatal. Taking a deep breath Caitlin stopped at the gates leading to the grounds of S.T.A.R. Labs, taking in the sight before her.

The building that had been damaged in the accelerator blast now looked almost decrepit, parts of the building having been torn away in chunks. She wondered if the Speed Force had done that, or one of the villains they had faced in the intervening year. Caitlin had kept up with Kid Flash on the news, but she had distanced herself, waiting until she was strong enough to come back. Now that she was home, it was time to see about getting Barry back from the Speed Force. Flashpoint may have changed everyone's lives, but that didn't mean her friend had to suffer for an eternity. Gathering her courage Frost stepped onto the lab property and quickly made her way inside the building, keeping an eye open for traps and dangerous debris.

Caitlin could hear voices in the stillness of the abandoned building, heart leaping at the sound of Cisco. It plummeted however when he heard Julian answer him. She had hoped that the British man would have moved on with his life; she was honest when she had said that she didn't love him. Looking back she realized she never did, only using affection to tie him to her until he could figure out a cure for her. That had been a mistake on both counts, one that she needed to rectify. Harrison was there as well as Wally. The extended Team Flash, but missing a few players. Apprehension filled her, making her powers manifest. The temperature began to fall as she walked deeper into the heart of her former life.

* * *

"If we can find a way to stabilize -" Cisco stopped talking, vibes coming at him in waves. Images of snowflakes and the sound of laughter, familiar laughter. It was her! Caitlin. She had come back to them, she had come home. Turning on his heel he didn't bother to tell the others what was going on, ignoring their voices. Excitement filled the long haired meta as he raced down the corridors to the elevators, knowing she would be coming in from that direction. He felt Wally zoom past, hearing the other's footsteps behind him. His heart was beating double time as he skidded to a stop beside Wally.

With a soft ding the elevator doors opened, revealing a woman in blue leather. For a split second Cisco was confused; the woman looked like Speedy, but in different colors. Pale hands tipped with pale blue nails pushed the light blue hood back, revealing a softly smiling Caitlin Snow to the assembled people. She looked as Cisco last remembered her, pale but herself, the dark colors of Killer Frost gone from her face. Long platinum blonde hair was pulled back from her face in a thick braid, coiled around her head like a crown. Her eyes were the rich brown he knew and loved, no sign of electric blue in them to be found.

"Caitlin?" Julian sounded stunned as Cisco ignored him, moving to pull the woman in front of him into a crushing hug. He had missed his best friend and sister so much. It had been a tough year without either one of his friends; no one to comfort him or give him words of support. Gypsy came and went, unable to abandon her line of work for long, her love as brisque as her personality. Cisco gave in, tears running hot down his face, body shaking with sobs. Gentle hands came up and wrapped around him, the side of her face pressing to the top of his head.

"Ssshhhh, it's ok Cisco." Even her voice was back to normal, no longer cold and echoing of power. "I've come home. Everything will be ok."

"Snow?" Harrison asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment.

"Yes, it's me." Cisco felt her pull back slightly to look at the others. He squashed the urge to tighten his hold, to never let her go. He kept an arm around her shoulder as he turned to face the others, not ready to let her go just yet. If only Barry were here, then everything would be back to normal.

"What happened to you?" Wally asked concerned. "Jay and I looked everywhere for you. Even Jessie came over to help. It was like you vanished into thin air."

"Yes, and why are you dressed like one of the Green Arrow's vigilantes?" Julian piped up. It was one of the handful of secrets that they kept from him, knowing that it wasn't their secret to tell. No one needed to know that the mayor of Star City was the man known as the Green Arrow. Not that it didn't stop people from finding out.

"I went to Star City. I've been working with the Green Arrow while I learned to control my powers." Caitlin released Cisco gently, stepping out of the elevator properly. "He's helped me learn to discipline my mind and to not let the past haunt me. The choices I made are over and done with. All I can do now is move on. I may still go by the name Caitlin Snow, but I'm more than that now."

There was a steel in Caitlin's voice that Cisco had never heard before. She was hard, but not cold and uncaring. She was a lot more like Oliver now; her detached manner a cool counterpoint to the warmth and love that was in her heart. Cisco knew now that the heart of Team Flash was back, they would have a better shot at getting Barry back. She was home, and now everything would get back to normal.

"So, you're back on the team?" Wally asked, shifting, apparently eager to let Joe and Iris know that Caitlin was back. Cisco held his breath waiting for the answer of the snow colored woman in blue leather.

"Yes Wally, I'm back." Caitlin smiled, but it was a different smile than before. Her eyes were hard and determined, jaw set in a line. Blood red lips quirked as she held out her hands, fog rising from her palms. Fear lanced through Cisco as the others took a half step back, not sure what it meant for her to call her powers.

"Now that I'm back, we have a chance of getting Barry back." The grin became an all out smirk, and Cisco's heart began to thump. "After all, I am the only one who can completely stop a speedster. Vibe can stun them, but Frost can freeze them. We're getting him back."

* * *

 **Wow, thank you for all the positive feedback! I'm going to try my best to make this story everything you guys want to read. Since we have a few months before Season 4, I'm going to try and take this slow. I want to make sure this flows well and coherently. I do plan to have this up ad finished before Season 4. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was so peaceful in the Speed Force. Barry could run for forever and never tire, power and energy coursing through his body. There were no worries to weigh him down, just ultimate freedom. He was one with the force that gave him his powers, and in turn, he was feeding the force with the speed he generated. It was a symbiotic type of relationship; one needed the other to survive. As he explored the Speed Force, he learned more about the entity that he was a part of. He wasn't the first person to have been granted speed over the course of the Universe, different species and aliens having been granted the power over the eons. Barry was the first though to achieve speedster status in his Universe.

Savitar was right, in a way. So was Jay. The time remnant was indeed the first man to have been gifted with the power of speed. After all Savitar was Barry. A version of him at least. Using the loopholes in time travel, the copy of Barry was able to go back in history and set himself up as a god. It was once all the pieces fell into place that Barry realized the immense and dangerous power he possessed.

Barry Allen could in fact become a god, the God if he didn't care about the ramifications of his actions on others. If he became as cold and detached as Savitar, then Barry could in fact become more powerful than the mighty Speed Force. That was why Barry had willingly given himself over to the power, letting it take him into a sort of stasis. He was paying penance for the lives he had already wrecked and was learning how to avoid destroying more lives in the process.

He had the power to self heal, which he had already learned thanks to Cisco and Caitlin. He could generate lightning thanks to Zoom. He could phase courtesy of Thawne as Wells. Running up buildings, defying gravity, creating his own gravity. Opening portals in time and space, similar to the way Cisco does with his vibing powers. Thermal heating. Speed reading. The ability to slow the aging process due to his regenerative abilities. He could vibrate his body in a way to become indestructible. Information processing; his brain moved as fast as his body, making his intelligence limitless.

Barry was actually in one of the libraries inside the Speed Force, soaking up knowledge on the entity and it's abilities when the visage of Nora Allen materialized in the room.

"Hello my beautiful boy."

"Hello mother." Barry took to calling the force by the face it presented to him, even though he knew it wasn't the person looking at him. It was the power surrounding him that spoke, finding it easier to communicate using people he was familiar with. "What brings you by?"

"I see you are reading up on the history of the speedsters before you." The image of his mother shimmered as it came closer to him.

"I'm curious as to how I came to be a speedster." Barry shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "Everything I know came from either Thawne, Zoom or I learned for myself with Cisco and Caitlin."

A pinch of pain went through his heart. He missed his family and friends terribly. He didn't regret giving himself up to protect the world and possibly the universe, but he was lonely. He missed Iris and Joe, Wally and Cisco. Caitlin.

Iris. Did she move on from him? Barry didn't even know how long he had been in the Speed Force. It could have been days, it could have been an eternity. Did Iris find happiness? Was she even alive? Were any of them alive? Every now and again, when he didn't keep his mind busy or blank while running, these thoughts would whirl in his mind, nearly driving him crazy.

Caitlin. Was she still figuring out who she was? He regretted not being able to see past his need to protect Iris to realize that he needed to protect his friend as well. She was a meta because of him, her life was in ruins because he couldn't control the power in him. He had given into the seductive nature that was time travel selfishly, and one of his best friends paid the price.

A cool hand settled over Barry's, drawing his attention away from his thoughts. Nora Allen's face smiled at him gently.

"Your time is almost up Barry."

"What do you mean?" Barry's heart began to race. Was he going to finally be sentenced to hell for his crimes?

"Your time in the Speed Force is almost over. You have healed the imbalance left in Saviatr's wake." Nora stood up and backed away. Barry stood and followed her, needing answers.

"This wasn't meant to be permanent?" Disbelief surged through him. He could finally go home.

"Yes. However, your willingness to leave all you love behind, your goodness of heart, the bravery in your soul, has healed the wounds your copy made to us." The library dissolved around them, morphing into the whirling vortex that Cisco found him in before.

"I don't understand." Barry looked around him in confusion. His heart was racing with fear and excitement. Soon he would be able to see Iris, to marry her, to live the life he always wanted. At the same time though, something about that dream felt off. Hollow. LIke it was an old dream that didn't connect to him anymore.

"You are more than Barry Allen now. You are even more than the Flash. You have grown beyond that; you are the walking embodiment of Speed. Our existence flows in your veins. You have unlimited power at your disposal." Speed Force Nora smiled, cupping his face like his mother used to do.

"We are proud of you, and we know you will guard your power wisely." The image of Nora began to fade as the winds around Barry picked up.

"Wait! How do I get back?" He didn't want to be trapped in the maelstrom forever.

"Your soul partner is working to bring you home even now."

Soul partner? Barry had never heard of the term. It could only be Iris though, she was the only woman he ever really loved.

"Iris?"

"No. The one you claim to love is not the one who can set you free."

"If not Iris then who?" Barry scrambled to think of who could be saving him other than Cisco, and Barry Allen was NOT that type of guy.

"You will find out soon enough." Nora faded away completely and Barry was left stunned, mind spinning.

* * *

 **Some of this might not make sense now, but I'm trying to expand on things glossed over in the show. I'm no expert on the Flash and all the things that go with it. Forgive me if some of this isn't cannon compliant.**

 **Also, keep telling me what you think. It helps me write and gives me more inspiration than you know.**


	4. Chapter 4

It felt odd to be back in the lab to Caitlin. If was familiar, comforting, but odd. It was like she was in a strangers place, but a place that was familiar to her. The closest thing to describe the feeling was like going back to your childhood home after you had moved out on your own. It was home, and there was history there, but it wasn't your home. It wasn't where you lived now. Slowly her emotions began to rise, threatening her control on her powers.

"Focus your thoughts." Oliver's voice drifted through her mind, recalling when they would sit and meditate, strengthening her mind against her powers. Learning to control them. She was their mistress, not the other way around.

"Anchor your mind." His deep voice was comforting, rumbling gently. "Find a shining memory and use it as a talisman to hold yourself to the light. Never let that memory go; it will be your rock when the world around you grows dark."

"What kind of memory?" Frost asked. "There are many from my former life. How should I choose the right one?"

"It would be best to select one in relation to your cold powers." Oliver looked her dead in the eye, not concerned by the dropping temperature in the room around them as she struggles to control her emotions. "That way it would be directly opposite of what you are feeling now."

Caitlin remembered when she found the memory she had been looking for. The temperature in the room suddenly returned to normal and the ice forming on her fingers melted away. She had found the key to her powers, but it wasn't what she had expected. It was more than she had dreamed and worse than she had feared. Barry.

He was the key to her mastery over her powers. When Killer Frost had taken over the first time, it was Barry who had pulled her back from the edge. His faith in her and trust in their friendship had broken through the ice and cold. His warmth and genuine affection had blasted away the chill from her soul, if only for a short while. At the edge of the memory was the knowledge that Cisco had been right there with Barry as well, the three of them against the world. The two most important people in her life were the only things anchoring her to the goodness that was in her heart.

"Caitlin?" Julian's voice broke through her memories, making her turn, blinking back the emotions in her eyes. She may have had an affection for the man at one point, but it had been frozen away as she dealt with the ramifications of his actions. Yes, Barry was to blame for her becoming a meta, but Julian was responsible for her becoming Killer Frost. It was something she could forgive but never forget.

"What do you want Albert?" She put as much ice into her tone as possible, playing the role of frozen queen to the hilt. Cool and detached.

"How are you doing? You know, with being back and all?" He shifted like he wanted to say more but didn't.

"I'm here to do a job." Caitlin walked over to her cabinet full of charts, files and files full of information about Barry. There were also files on Cisco, Wally and Jessie as well. After all, she was their physician. "I'm here to help Cisco get Barry out of the Speed Force. After that, is up to him."

"Who?"

"Barry." Frost turned her chilly glare on him. Ever since her powers manifested, her already short temper hand shortened even further.

"I betrayed him and sided with Savitar. Then I tried to hurt him, Iris and Cisco. I have a lot to make up for and if Barry says he doesn't want me around, then I'll go back to Star City."

"I won't let that happen. I need you here, we need you here." Now there was an edge of desperation to his tone.

"No Julian, you don't need me; you never have." Caitlin stood and moved past him, leaving her lab and entering the Cortex, joining Cisco at the main controls. "Cisco and Barry need me though, and I'm here for them. I need them just as much as they need me, to keep me, me."

"What am I then?" Caitlin didn't want to hurt Julian, but she didn't want him in her life. Time to be blunt.

"You are a distraction." Frost spoke sharply. "You are of no valuable to this team based on the recordings from the past year; your input is minimal and scientific theories contrary to many of the ideas put forth by Cisco and Harrison. On a personal note: I have no room in my own life for distractions. I am here to do what needs to be done, and emotional entanglement is not one of them."

"That's it then? You want me to leave?" Julian turned his gaze to Cisco. "And what say you?"

* * *

Cisco was blindsided by the question. He wasn't expecting to be privy to Caitlin and Julian going at it. He wasn't surprised by the turn of events, but he had thought that they would have discussed it with more discretion. Boy was he wrong. Taking a deep breath and glancing at the white haired woman beside him Cisco spoke up.

"Caitlin is right Julian." Cisco shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "She always is. Even when she's wrong, she's right. It's the way it's always been. The three of us against the world."

"We've had help along the way, but it's always just been Cisco, Barry and me." Caitlin settled into her old chair beside Cisco, punching up the data on the Speed Force that they have collected over the years. "I know you mean well, but please, let us do our job without emotions coming into play."

Julian stormed off and Cisco turned to Caitlin. The normally unflappable woman was cold as ice, frosty just like the moniker she had adopted. It would take him a while to relearn the nuances of this new woman wearing the face of Caitlin. Unsure of what to do next, Cisco sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry of I scared you Cisco." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I just needed him gone. Every time I look at him, I remember that he's the one who did this to me."

"I thought you blamed Barry for this." Cisco was confused. It really was Barry's fault that she was like this. His time hopping messed with reality and changed things for them all.

"I do, in a way." She turned her face toward him and he could read the conflicting emotions in her eyes, a faint glow of blue coming from them. "But at the same time I know it was an accident, one that Barry is desperately sorry for. Julian, on the other hand, knew what would happen if he removed the dampener. He made me who I am, and for that, I don't want him around."

Pain lanced through Cisco, reliving that day in his mind. The pain and fear, the anger that they weren't able to save her. The horror at watching Julian rip the snowflake power dampener from her neck. The chill as Killer Frost was born. The loss. The desperation.

"But if he hadn't, you would be dead."

"I'm glad that I'm not, but at the same time, I wish I could go back and erase all the bad that I did for Savitar." Caitlin shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if you had let me go Cisco."

"Never." Cisco reached over and wrapped his arms around his friend, no longer fearing her powers. They were a part of who she was, just like his powers were a part of him. They were stronger together, and soon they would have the third member of the team home.

* * *

 **Wow. This is getting up faster than I expected. Did you like my treatment of Julian? If not, I'm not sorry. Never been a fan of Draco Malfoy on the Flash. As always, drop me a review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

"If we can find a way to stabilize one of the Speed Force portals once it is open, we will have a better chance of finding Barry and bringing him home." Cisco told the group a week later.

He was beginning to get frustrated. He had hoped with Caitlin back on the team they would be able to figure out the problem quickly and bring Barry home. So far everything they tried had failed. Cisco wsa even desperate enough to have Jay open a portal and use the Speed Force Bazooka to try and pull Barry out using the Skeleton Key polarity. Instead, the energy beam collapsed the portal.

"The energy fluctuations are off the chart." Harrison told the group as he paced. "Before when the portals were generated the energy output remained within a certain range, but now? Now they swing wildly in polarity and magnitude."

"Is there any way to slow it down?" Joe asked, wanting to be close at hand when his other son managed to be returned to him.

"There has to be, but I've never heard of a way to do it." Jay shook his head from where he was standing next to Joe. The light bulb went off in Cisco's brain.

"Speed and cold are opposites!" Cisco snapped his fingers in excitement. He knew how to stabilize the fields. He rushed over to the comm on the console.

"Caitlin!" Cisco's voice boomed over the speakers in the empty shell of a facility. "I don't know where you are or what you are doing, but we need you in the Speed Lab."

"Why are we going downstairs?" Wally asked as the five men made their way to the basement.

"I have a way to stabilize the breaches, but we need Frost to do it." Cisco was practically bouncing with excitement. He got one friend back and he was about to get his other friend back.

"Shouldn't Iris be here too dad?" Wally asked Joe. "After all, we are bringing Barry home."

"You know better than that son." Joe shook his head and Cisco made sure to roll his eyes when no one was looking. "She's moved on. Let her stay that way until we have Bar home."

Cisco had never felt a strong affection for Iris, but he had been civil to her for Barry sake. Same as Caitlin and Harrison. It was hard to have feelings for someone who didn't really understand the life you led. Joe had just been kind of grandfathered in since he knew Barry's secret so early on, and had helpful advice to give when the team got stuck. It was just his point of view though, and one he would keep to himself.

Down in the speed lab connected to the accelerator ring Caitlin was waiting for them. She didn't wear her leathers every day, only wearing them when she needed to help the others in the field handle a meta. Today she had her white hair down, wearing dark blue pants and a pale pink top. Cisco was glad that she now wore clothes that were similar in style to what she used to wear, a mix of light and dark. She wasn't all dark like Killer Frost, but she wasn't all light either like Caitlin Snow. She was more, just like all of them were becoming the longer the lived with their meta powers.

"You said you needed me Cisco?" Caitlin ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back.

"I need you to chill the next portal we open."

* * *

"You finally want me to use my powers on the Speed Force portal?" Caitlin stared at the men in front of her, surprised it had taken them nearly a week to figure out what she already knew. The weeks she had spent with Savitar had taught her more about the Speed Force than she had ever known before, things that she suspected Barry was learning of even now. Her cold powers would slow the energy in the portal, stabilizing it and leaving it open far longer than it would normally. She had to be careful though; too much cold could shatter the Speed Force entirely.

"Finally?" Harrison and Cisco echoed at the same time, looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"Thanks to Savitar I know as much about the Speed Force as he did." She replied with a small smile. "I wanted you to discover it on your own, that way you wouldn't have any doubt about my loyalty."

"On the other hand, it would have been nice for you to share this information sooner Caitlin." Joe gruffed and she cringed slightly. She'd always had a soft spot for Barry's adoptive father and she hated hurting him.

"I'm sorry Joe." Caitlin spoke softly, dropping her eyes to the floor. "I'm still trying to figure out how to step back into my role here. I still see suspicion in each of you every time you look at me. I wasn't sure how to go about telling you I knew how to help get Barry out."

Silence stretched for several moments as she stared at the tips of her boots, not wanting to meet the eyes of the men she betrayed and tried to kill. Every day was a painful reminder of what she had broken and was desperate to put back together. They were family, but with Barry gone, it felt cold and empty. If she could replace Barry in the Speed Force she would, just to make up for what she had done when she was lost in the confusion and madness her powers had drowned her in.

"Barry and Cisco have never lost faith in you." Jay stepped forward and placed a hand on her arm, deep voice warm. Just like Henry, Barry's real father. Caitlin missed the gentle doctor who took care of her after being let go by Zoom, only to be murdered by the evil speedster a few days later.

"We shouldn't have lost it." Caitlin looked up into the older speedsters face. The openness of his expression made her heart clench and she looked to the others to see Wally, Joe and Harrison nodding. "We owe you the apology, not the other way around."

Smiling a large watery smile Caitlin stood tall and in a voice that barely wavered she said,

"Let's bring Barry home."

* * *

 **Sorry about the length of these chapters. Hopefully as things go they will get longer, but for now, please bear with me. Are you still liking this? I've gotten some helpful advice and I will add those details to upcoming chapters. Keep the info coming and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Barry didn't know how long he stood waiting for something, anything to happen. The winds of the Speed Force buffeted him, pulling and pushing him. There was no sound other than his own breathing, heartbeat and the wind. It was peaceful in a way that set you on edge. Waiting, knowing something was about to happen. A few times he tried forcing his way out of the swirling energy, but he couldn't make any leeway. He was well and truly stuck in a force that was part of him, but in his realm he had no control over it. He was in it's world and at it's mercy. It was only when he was back on Earth that he had a modicum of control over the power in his body.

"What am I waiting for?" He yelled to the force around him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Be ready." The genderless voice of the Speed Force whispered around him, echoing in his bones. "Your time to return is near. Remember, your soul partner is working to bring you home."

"What does that mean?" Barry had so many more questions and felt an urgency to have them answered.

"You will learn as all other speedsters do, in your own time."

Suddenly the strong winds around him began to howl, screaming across his senses. Everything was becoming distorted and jagged. Barry felt like this skin would peel off him at any moment, the threads of power lashing across his body. In blazing pain he felt something else shift, something outside the Speed Force. Struggling to blink against the wind and lightning he saw a spark in front of him, glittering even in the bright luminescence of the Speed Force. Dimly he heard voices echoing, shattering the eerie silence that had surrounded him.

The spark grew to the size of a portal and Barry's heart leapt in his throat. He could see to the other side. It was the Speed Lab, looking a little worse for wear, but more intact than not. Cisco stood with his arms raised, feeding vibes into the portal, adding to the power, smoothing it out. Beside him stood Caitlin, icy cold frost circling around the power Cisco was producing. Barry watched as ice began to crawl along the edges of the portal, solidifying the edges. Behind them stood Harrison, Wally, Joe and Jay. Barry felt so happy to see them, but where was Iris? Why wasn't she with them?

"Now Barry!" Cisco's voice came through the portal, distorted and echoing. "We can't hold the portal for long."

"You need to come home Bar!" Joe added, voice rough.

"Please Barry." Cailin's voice whispered across Barry's mind, light and scared. Goosebumps followed in it's wake. "Don't leave us again."

Suddenly Barry lurched forward, as if whatever had been holding him back simply let go. Feeling an urgency Barry ran as fast as he could, and with horror, he saw the portal beginning to shrink.

"No!" Barry shouted and centering himself put on a burst of speed. The portal was closing rapidly as the voices called to him from the other side, pulling him home. In the final moments before the gateway closed, Barry slipped his body though, feeling the slam of power closing at this feet. Gracelessly Barry rolled, tumbling to a stop at Cisco's feet.

"Ow." Everything hurt, even Barry's bones. With a groan he rolled onto his back and blinked, trying to get the world to come into focus.

"Barry?" Caitlin's voice sounded close and he felt her small hands running over his arms and chest looking for any injury. "Can you hear me?"

"C'mon Bar, say something." Joe urged as well. Barry's heart soaked up the sound of his dad's voice as his eyes opened.

They were all standing around him except Caitlin. She was kneeling on the floor beside him, eyes and hands everywhere as she looked him over, the doctor in her coming out. Even with the pale skin and white hair of Frost her first concern was his health and well being. It was good to be home.

"I'm ok." Barry's voice was rough and full of pain. He moved to sit up, feeling Caitlin and Cisco's arms go around him and support him.

"I still want to get you to my lab and check you over." Caitlin said softly, moving aside so Cisco and Joe could lift him off the ground. His legs felt unsteady as everyone trekked back up to the cortex and into the med bay, his time in the Speed Force having done a number on him. As Caitlin ran her tests, Barry asked Joe the question that had been burning in him.

"Joe, where's Iris?"

* * *

Caitlin felt a little stab of pain at hearing Barry's question. She knew that his first concern would be the dark skinned woman, but it still hurt to hear him ask it. Pushing aside her feelings like always, she pulled her mantle of Frost over her. Cold, untouchable. She went through her tests on Barry with a clinical precision, not saying a word to anyone. Not until the tests were complete.

* * *

"She - ah." Barry could see that Joe was hesitant to start there, so Barry asked another question.

"How long have I been gone?"

"Just over a year." Cisco replied sadly, hair mussed worse than normal, Vibe goggles pushed up to rest on the top of his head. Caitlin reached over and placed her hand on Cisco's shoulder for a moment before moving on. Barry wondered what it meant, seeing a look of pain flash across both of their faces that no one else seemed to share.

"That's all?" Barry was surprised. "It felt like a lot longer than that. Like an eternity."

"That's the power of the Speed Force." Jay spoke up, his arms crossed against his chest. "It exists outside of space and time. It is a third elemental force, completely independent from anything else."

Barry nodded and turned his attention to Joe and Wally before asking again,

"Where is Iris?"

"Keystone City." Wally answered. Barry was confused. Why would she go there? There was nothing in Keystone for her. Eddie was gone.

"Linda heard what had happened and offered Iris a job at the Keystone Gazette." Joe filled in. "She knew that Iris would need a fresh start since we didn't know if we would ever get you back." Father and son shared a look before Joe took a deep breath and continued.

"She started dating a friend of Linda's two months ago."

* * *

 **I know I'm evil for my little cliffhangers, but I'm liking the way the story flows by chopping it up this way. Did I do the Speed Force justice in this? I hope so. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Barry felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him. Iris actually moved on? He knew he had wished that she would, but that had been when he was trapped in the Speed Force, thinking he would never be able to leave. It was surreal to know that the woman he had loved all his life had managed to pick up the pieces and continue with her life. It didn't hurt as bad a she thought it could though. Something inside him knew that there was someone else, but he didn't know who.

"She's getting back to being happy Bar, you need to let her do that." Joe said solemnly.

"I have to see her though. I have to let her know I'm alive."

"You will, just as soon as Caitlin oks it." Cisco nodded his head to the resident doctor. Barry turned his eyes to his friend, still getting a jarring sensation at seeing lightning white hair instead of warm brown. Pale skin in place of warm. At least her eyes were the same, big and deep brown. Barry swore though that he saw a brief flash of electric blue ring her eyes before she spoke.

"Everything checks out. I don't see any lasting damage from his prolonged exposure to the Speed Force." Even her voice was back to normal, though her words were clipped and her tone firm. "I would suggest getting some rest and letting your body re-adjust to being back on Earth. It's late in the afternoon. Rest here so I can monitor you and go see Iris tomorrow."

Barry sighed. He knew better than to argue with his doctor when she wanted him to do something. With a nod he leaned his head back before asking,

"Can anyone get me some Big Belly? I'm starving."

* * *

Caitlin let a smile through, letting go of her Frost persona. Wally and Joe left to get food for everyone, leaving Cisco and Jay at the lab. The three men caught up as Caitlin entered Barry's vitals into his records. She stayed close, glad to have the family back together again. Now that Barry was back, things would slowly begin to heal. The team would grow back into the force that it was with it's leader back, learning and evolving as they tended to do. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone and texted Oliver, fairly certain that Cisco forgot to.

' _BA is back and healthy.'_

Not two minutes later came his reply. Her phone hummed a jazz tune, drawing the attention of the others in the room.

' _Good. Tell him I will see him in a few days. How r u holding up?'_

Quickly she sent him back,

' _OK. Will tell u more later.'_

"Who was that?" Barry asked, voice still slightly rough but healing quickly just like the rest of him.

"Oliver." Caitlin turned her gaze on Cisco and grinned as she watched him sink into his chair.

"Oliver?" Barry echoed. Jay just quirked an eyebrow, already knowing why Caitlin would be contacting the Star City mayor and vigilante.

"Man, I totally forgot to tell him we got Barry out." He put a hand over his eyes and asked,

"Is he gonna shoot me?"

"No Cisco," Caitlin laughed and rolled her chair over to sit beside him. Jay was on the other side of Barry's bed. "Oliver did say he would stop by in a few days to see you Barry."

"Why would you be texting Oliver?" Barry asked as Wally and Joe arrived with their orders from Big Belly. This gave Caitlin something to do as she replied as casually as possible,

"I went to Star City to get away from here, to figure out who I was. Oliver gave me a safe place to hide while I did that. He helped train my mind and I helped him defeat bad guys. Even Felicity and the others didn't know I was their, or the identity of Frost."

"Frost?" Barry sounded even more lost as he ate, the group all gathered around his bed, scattered in chairs throughout the room.

"You should see her suit." Cisco gushed waving his burger around. "It's like Thea's only blue."

"Except I don't use a bow and arrow, I use my powers."

For several moments Barry stared at her before shrugging.

"Ok." A huge weight fell off her shoulders at that small word. She knew everything would eventually be sorted out. With a deep breath and a smile to Cisco, who grinned right back at her, she turned her attention to her food.

"Jay," Barry asked. "When I was in the Speed Force, it mentioned that only my soul partner was the one who would be able to free me. Have you ever heard of that term before?"

Caitlin looked up in time to see everyone stop at stare at the oldest speedster in the room. Her heart thudded sluggishly as she waited to hear what Jay said.

"On my earth we call them Lightning Rods. They are people that speedsters share a unique bond with, and they are the one person that anchors a speedster to their world. They keep us from getting lost in the Speed Force. They keep us grounded to reality."

"How do we know who that person is?" Barry sounded distressed. Caitlin stood and moved to the monitors, making sure his vitals remained normal. Well, normal for him anyways.

"I thought it was Iris, but when I asked the Speed Force it said that she wasn't it. Now I'm lost as to who it was that saved me from the Speed Force."

A chill raced down Caitlin's spine. One that had nothing to do with her powers. She was the key to getting Barry home. Did that mean they shared a bond after all?

"From the stories I've heard, the only way two people know they are connected it that they share a spark."

"What kind of spark?" Wally asked, curiosity in his voice. Dread began to pool in Caitlin's stomach, fearing she knew the answer.

"It's like a static shock you get when you rub our feet on the carpet and then touch someone." Jay replied. "It's small and not very painful, but incredibly powerful. It's part of a speedsters power being transferred into someone else, anchoring their soul and power to someone the Speed Force has no control over."

In that moment Caitlin knew who Barry's lightning rod was. Her. Over the years Barry had shocked her countless times, making them laugh and chalk it up to excess energy. Immediately her eyes flew to his, and she knew that he had figured it out.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun. There you have it, things are finally staring to get going. I'm going to be changing up a few cannon things here. In this version Iris never felt the spark from Barry when he was in the coma. She only figured out Barry's secret when she followed him to S.T.A.R. Hope you guys are still enjoying and let me know what you think.**

 **Also, thanks a million to Marcus S. Lazarus** **for informing me about the Lightning Rod phenomenon from the comics.**


	8. Chapter 8

Caitlin. Barry knew it all the way to the bottom of his soul. His eyes searched out hers from across the room. He found hers glued to him, wide and full of fear, pale face even paler than normal. He remembered accidentally shocking her over and over in the past. He always felt bad when she would jump, laughing nervously and call it excess energy. Even back then it had felt like something else, but neither one of them stopped to examine it.

Everyone looked back and forth between the two of them, realization dawning on all of them. Helpless Barry watched as Caitlin built a wall around her heart, resolve freezing her features into a mask, his heart breaking as hers hid behind cold ice. Nausea swirled in his belly.

"No, there must be a mistake." Caitlin's voice was icy and toneless. "I am nothing by Barry's doctor. He loves Iris, not me."

Somehow though, Barry knew that was a lie, and that she knew it too. He did love Iris, but he and Caitlin have always had a bond. It was never anything he could name other than friendship, but it always felt like more than that. Once Savitar arrived, Barry buried it deep, covering it over with his concern for Iris. Even in the Speed Force Barry had realized that he had treated Caitlin horribly, abandoning her when she needed him most.

"Barry has no control over who the power reaches out to Caitlin." Jay said gently.

"You were also the key to getting Barry out of the Speed Force." Cisco added.

"Your cold powers were the only thing holding the portal open." Harrison nodded. "Without them, the portal would have been too unstable."

Barry watched as horror and pain slid over Caitlin's face, his stomach twisting painfully. His heart though, was beating rapidly, fear rooting inside him. He couldn't lose her, not again. Gulping he pulled the attention back to him.

"We don't need to worry about it now." He took a deep breath and looked everyone in the eye one at a time. "I'm back. That is the most important thing. We all need to go about our lives like nothing has changed. In time, things will go back to normal."

All of the energy seemed to leave Barry then, and he slumped back in the bed. Caitlin took a step forward before stopping, her hands clenched into fists at her side. He knew she wanted to check on him, to make sure he was ok. She was stopping herself though. Why? Was the thought of sharing something with him really that bad?

"Get some rest Bar." Joe said as everyone finished eating and stood to leave. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Soon everyone was gone but Caitlin. She stood with her back to him as she typed something into the system, eyes on the machines in front of her. It gave Barry time to study her. White hair hung in thick waves more than halfway down her back, longer than anything he'd seen. A pale pink silk top covered her arms to elbow length. Black pants ended in black high heeled boots. It was a good look for her. In the past she always wore skirts and dresses, but the more casual look worked for her now. She turned and moved to check on the monitor by his bed when he reached out and snagged her wrist.

Lighting flared around his hand and sank into her skin, crackling softly. Hissing slightly Caitlin looked up at him and her brown eyes had a thin ring of blue to them. She tugged her hand away, but Barry refused to let her go. He needed to touch her, to make sure she was real.

"Let go of me Barry." Her voice vibrated with power and her skin began to chill. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." He spoke soothingly. "You never have and you never will." He ran his thumb along the vein on her wrist, feeling her pulse race. Her skin was soft and silky, a stark contrast to his rougher hands.

Caitlin stilled and studied him with eyes lit up with power. Her body temperature continued to drop and soon the temperature of the room began to fall. Slowly her other hand came up and peeled his hand off of her, like he was a leech that needed to be removed. Barry was confused.

"What happened to you while I was gone?"

"More than I can tell you at one time." Her voice continued to freeze as it left her lips. "But since I am your lightning rod, your soul partner, I have plenty of time to tell you later."

She moved out of his reach faster than he expected. Dodging his attempts to grab her and keep her close. Broken bits of him shifted and cracked a little more, leaving him more confused than before. At the door to the lab she turned and looked over she shoulder.

"Get some rest. You have a date in Keystone tomorrow."

* * *

The next day saw Barry standing outside an apartment building in Keystone. That morning he had tried to get Caitlin to talk to him, but she had locked herself into one of the spare labs and refused to come out. Cisco shoed him away, saying that he should give Caitlin some time. Heart hurting and temper blazing Barry ran to Keystone, ready to get the next confrontation over with. Checking the slip of paper Joe gave him Barry made his way to Iris' apartment. Number 205.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and prayed she was home. He heard footsteps come to the door, heavy ones like a man. Tension coiled in his stomach. He could hear voices on the other side of the door and he moved back a step. The door opened to reveal a man who looked remarkably like Eddie Thawne. The man could have been related to him. He was wearing a nicely tailored suit and looked ready to walk out the door.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Iris West." Barry replied as evenly as possible. "I'm a friend of the family."

"Barry!?" Iris shoved the man beside her and poked her head out the doorway. Disbelief, shock and guilt flashed over her face before she pasted a fake smile on her lips.

"Rick, this is my friend Barry I've told you about."

"Oh yeah, the CSI tech." The blonde man smiled and shook Barry's hand. "Glad to see you back from Washington."

Not knowing what cover story they used for him being gone for a year, Barry rolled with it.

"It's good to be back. I was hoping to catch up with Iris for a bit before I go back to work Monday."

"Sure. I was just headed out myself. I need to get downtown for a case." Rick picked up his briefcase off the table, pressed a kiss to Iris lips and with a wave to Barry was off down the hall.

"So …" Iris shifted awkwardly. "Come in."

Barry was stunned to see how well she was taking it that he was back from the dead basically, after having seen her be so tore up when he went into the Speed Force. He was also feeling guilty. He wasn't racing to convince her to come back to him, knowing in his heart of hearts that she was no longer the one he wanted to bind his life to.

"The team managed to get you out." She began once they were seated on her couch. "How?"

"Caitlin."

"Really?" Iris seemed genuinely surprised. "She left Star City to come save you?"

"How did you know she was in Star City?" Barry felt at a loss having missed so much time.

"Please. Caitlin goes MIA and then three months later there is a meta vigilante with cold powers going by the name of Frost? I knew it was her in two seconds."

The dismissive way she spoke about Caitlin riled something up inside Barry. She was his to protect and defend, and he wouldn't let anyone talk bad about her. The Speed Force was possessive and rose up to defend one of it's protectors. Barry knew lightning was running in his eyes when Iris leaned back from him, breathing fast. He struggled to get himself under control.

"What happened to you when you were gone?"

"I learned a lot about my powers and what the Speed Force really is. I learned that we are part of the same source; I feed it, it feeds me. I am the Speed Force in the flesh on Earth, the only thing holding it to this reality. Wally has tapped into it, but not as extensively as I have. I also learned Caitlin is a part of it too."

"What does she have to do with the Speed Force?"

Quickly Barry gave her the cliff notes version of what happened the day before, glossing over more intimate points of the matter. He didn't want to drag Iris back into his world. She deserved a life free of drama and pain. Especially since she didn't have any powers to help her cope with the lifestyle metas were forced to live. They sat talking for quite some time before she blew him out of the water,

"You love her. You've always loved Caitlin."

* * *

 **Whew. Dude my muse is killing it. What do you guys think of Iris' reaction. Did any of you figure out the hints about her boyfriend? Glad you guys are loving this; it lights me up to see the love this is getting. As always, let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oliver, I don't know what to do." Caitlin was pacing in the lab she had picked as her residence. There was no way she could be the one Barry's soul called out to. Her soul was shattered beyond repair.

"Explain to me what happened one more time." Oliver's eyes tracked her as she moved, the two of them communicating via secure web cam. Caitlin broke the day before down again, explaining what she knew. When she was through Oliver looked at her and then asked,

"Remember when I was training you to control your emotions? What memory did you choose to help draw you back to the light?"

Caitlin stared at the man on the screen, realization dawning. A small smile curved the man's mouth.

"Let me guess. Something to do with Barry." Oliver chuckled when Caitlin blushed red. "Are you really surprised by this? You've told me in the past he was the only one to pull you back when Ronnie and Jay died. That he saved you the first time your powers took over."

"I only thought he was doing that because we were a team, a family." Caitlin defended herself weakly, running a hand over her face. Lightning crackled and ozone filled the air behind Caitlin and she knew Barry was back. This time phasing through a locked door like it was nothing.

"Good to see you back Barry." Oliver spoke to the man behind her. "But why is your lightning -"

"We'll call you back Ollie." Barry reached around Caitlin and disconnected the feed, the scent of his lightning hanging thick around him. She spun to ask him why he hung up on their friend, but the words died in her throat.

There was a feral look on Barry's face, reminding her of the expression Savitar wore. Dark and hungry. Fear sliced through her and immediately she raised her hands to freeze the man in front of her. She was too slow though. Manacles clamped over her wrists and her powers winked out, leaving her light headed and weak.

"What are you doing?" She echoed a question she had asked as Killer Frost, but this time she didn't want to know the answer.

"You and I are going to have a talk." Barry pulled her over to one of the couches that ran along the back wall of the lab. "And this time you aren't going to use your powers to get out of it."

Caitlin jerked her hands free of his and shoved him away, anger welling in her. Barry hardly stumbled, turning to face her. Both of their emotions were running high, feeding off each other. Caitlin glared at him before walking around him and plopping on the sofa, crossing her legs defensively.

"Does that mean you have to be rude to Oliver?" She asked, voice cold even without her powers. "Does that give you the right to manhandle me? To frighten me to death by giving me the same stare Savitar did?"

Immediately Barry's shoulders slumped and he dropped down onto the sofa beside her. With gentle hands he reached over and undid the cuffs on her wrists, dropping them to the floor in front of them. He sighed and rested his head in his hands, fingers covering his eyes. Caitlin's temper died as well, leaving her feeling hollow.

"I'm sorry Caitlin." Barry's voice was muffled. "I just can't seem to do anything right when it comes to you."

"What happened to make you go crazy all of a sudden?"

"You, me. This." Barry waved his hand between them, sitting up and looking her in the face. "It's driving me nuts. All this time I've been blind to what was going on. The when Savitar showed up I ignored you when you needed me most."

"You did have a one track mind. That's what started Flashpoint to begin with." Caitlin sighed and wrapped an arm around Barry's shoulder. "You pushed all of us away in pain and anger. You threw the possibility of healing out the window. Everything that has happened is a result of that."

"I know." Beside her Barry slumped even more, dislodging her arm as he leaned back to stare at the ceiling.

"Do you really?" Caitlin wasn't about to pull punches now; he asked for this and he was going to have to listen. "The time you spent in the Speed Force was to show you that you can't play god Barry. You can't be selfish with these powers. They affect more than just you or me ot Cisco."

He closed his eyes and she saw a tear leak from beneath his lashes. Time to tell him everything, even if it hurt the both of them.

"I waited a year to come back Barry. On purpose." His eyes popped open at that, looking at her with their bottle green color. "I could control my powers months ago, but I didn't come home. You want to know why?"

"You're going to tell me anyways." Barry tried joking, but it fell flat.

"I stayed away so you could be taught a lesson." She stood and pulled a chair over so she was facing him, not beside him. "I knew, from Savitar, what the Speed Force was like. I knew you were being shown what you needed to know and being forced to learn how to handle the powers inside you. What I didn't realize was I was the only thing that could bring you home."

Gently Barry sat up and reached for her hands, letting him wrap his larger ones around hers. It was a nice feeling. Like coming home. Completely right and comforting. Caitlin knew there would be no going back to what they once were. Things had changed forever, and they would now have to live with the consequences.

* * *

"Thank you for that." Barry was man enough to admit that she did exactly what he needed. Just like she always had. She cocked her head, watching him with her dark eyes.

"You were right, I did need to be taught a lesson." He caressed the skin on her hands with his, drawn to her in a way that he was finally ready to give into all these years later.

"I know my powers now, and the dangers that come with them. I know my limits and the possibilities that I shouldn't do. I can ruin lives in the blink of an eye. This power connects me to everyone and everything."

"What are you going to do now?" Her voice held no anger or sadness, just acceptance.

"What are we going to do now." Barry corrected her gently. He stood and pulled her to stand with him, holding her hands to his chest. "I'm not alone in this. Not now that I know you and I are linked like this."

"I never wanted to hurt you or Iris." Caitlin shook her head and Barry watched as a tear fell from her lashes, freezing on contact with her skin. He reached up and wiped it away, eyes searching hers.

"I know." He spoke softly, not wanting to shatter the moment building between them. It was new and fragile. The two of them were drawn together like magnets. "But this feels right in a way it never did with her."

"Yeah." Her voice was quiet as well, leaning into him with her lush body. Barry's world narrowed to just Caitlin, the two of them wrapped in a bubble. Slowly he lowered his face to hers, feeling her breath run across his skin. Craving more he nearly brushed his lips to hers when the comm crackled to life and Cisco's voice surrounded them,

"Hey guys, you might want to come up to the cortex. We have a problem."

* * *

 **I'm having to fan myself. I'm trying to not have them just jump each other right away. I want them to build up to something special. But dang if I didn't want to let them give in and have some fun. Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

Caitlin quickly shut herself off from her emotions as Barry picked her up and flashed them to the cortex. She was furious that she had opened the shell around her heart to the brown haired and green eyed speedster. She forced herself to remember how he had thrown her away time and time again, brushing her growing powers aside. He was the reason she ran to Savitar the way she did, why she followed him like a faithful puppy. Future Barry had seen her. Her. Not her powers or her smarts, but the whole package.

Even the stunt Barry had just pulled with the god forsaken power nullifying cuffs was pure bullshit. The Barry she had known in the past wouldn't have done something that outlandish. He would have trusted her and coaxed the truth out of her. Savitar may have intimidated her, and except for the one time the team wiped Barry's memories, he had never laid a hand on her in anger. There had been plenty of touches, little caresses and long looks that spoke of more than just a hollow partnership. That version of Barry, for all his hatred and pain, was more like the Barry she had fallen in love with than the man who held her in his arms now.

The moment her feet touched the floor of the cortex, Caitlin hastily put nearly the entire length of the room between them. She knew Barry could cross it in the blink of an eye if he wanted, so she called on her powers to drop the air temperature around her, just to be safe. Everyone in the room looked at her strangely, but projecting her Frost persona she cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"What's going on Cisco?" Her voice echoed with her power. The other meta nodded minutely and plunged into his explanation of what was going on.

"Top and Mirror Master somehow made it out of their holding cells at Iron Heights. They are on a spree hitting jewelry stores and pawn shops downtown." Cisco replied tracing their path on the monitor in front of him.

"That's impossible." Barry shook his head. "A.R.G.U.S. gave Iron Heights the tech to build that cell to keep Mirror Master in."

Caitlin rolled her eyes as she listened to the others try and figure out a way to stop the two villains. Again, she knew how to save the day, but she also knew the others wouldn't like it. It meant getting a little blood on their hands. Frost's time with the Green Arrow taught her many things, one of the most important being that sometimes, blood needed to be spilled in order to stop someone. Yes, that may make her a killer, but not a murderer. That was why she dropped Killer from her vigilante name. It wasn't what drove her and gave her pleasure, it was just a job that someone had to do. Joe had killed people before, but since he was a cop, that made it ok. With Caitlin being a civilian, everyone assumed murder. A bloodlust. A want to kill. All of it was a lie.

As she was pondering her situation, she was building beautiful sculptures in her hands. Roses, snowflakes, organic shapes. Each time the figure was complete, sparkling in it's cold beauty, she would crush it in her hands. Shards of ice would rain down, making a tinkling sound as they hit the floor. That's who she was, a creator and destroyer, light and dark. The only one willing to do what needed to be done, to not worry about the darkness taking over her heart. The darkness was part of her, part of what made her so powerful.

"Ok, can she stop doing that? 'Cause it's freaking me out." Joe's voice pierced the fog in Caitlin, making her look up. They were all staring at her, but only Cisco didn't seem surprised. Wally and Joe looked uncomfortable and irritated. Harrison was impassive. Jay had returned to his other Earth. Barry. Barry looked concerned and confused. Good. Let them keep their distance. She was here to protect the city and patch Barry up, nothing more.

"Something bothering you Joe?" Frost asked lifting her palm. Sitting in her hand was a beautiful Iris, perfect in every detail. Smirking darkly she closed her fingers, shattering the sculpture. She enjoyed watching them flinch as she opened her hand and let the pieces fall to the floor. With a shrug she turned and called over her shoulder,

"I'm going to go suit up. Time for Frost to make an appearance in Central City."

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Joe asked the room once Caitlin had left. Barry had been watching her the entire time, seeing her become more cold and detached with every moment. His heart had dropped into his stomach as he watched her make and then destroy over and over, her crystalline eyes glittering. Was there still a little of Killer Frost in her?

"Nothing." Cisco said smoothly, turning his chair back around to the console in front of him.

"I don't know man, that was really creepy." Wally added suspiciously.

"I said it was nothing, Kid Flash." Cisco didn't even look up from this typing at the keyboard. Barry found it odd that Cisco would be so much like Caitlin. What happened to them when he was gone? Neither one of them have really opened up and told him what he had missed. Now he was beginning to wonder if there was any way to fix them and bring Team Flash back.

"Cisco -" Harrison began only to stop when the long haired meta looked up.

"She is fine." Cisco's voice was steel, eyes somber. "You remember her as the gentle Caitlin Snow, M.D. The others remember her as the cold Killer Frost. You forget that she's both."

A chord in Barry vibrated, making him realize his mistake from earlier. He had treated her like a stranger, a villain, not as a friend and partner. He had betrayed her almost in the same manner she had done to him. He could see now that it would take time to get her to open up, just like it had the first time he was struck by the lightning.

"So how do we stop Mirror Master and Top?" Barry flashed into his suit, Wally doing the same. The clicking of heels drew his attention and the world around Barry froze. Caitlin Snow was gone and in her place was a woman cold as ice, dressed in navy and sapphire. Cisco was right, her outfit was exactly like Thea Queen's Speedy, down to the hood and facemask. The temperature in the room also dropped.

"I have an idea on how to stop Mirror Master, but you aren't going to like it." Her voice thrummed with power, sounding like ice shattering. Barry's normally superquick mind was moving sluggishly as he watched Frost cross the room and move to stand beside Cisco. Cisco had pulled on his Vibe jacket and was pulling on his gloves, goggles already over his eyes. They moved in sync, and Barry wondered how long they had been working together without him.

"What's the plan?" Wally asked and Barry was broken out of his paralysis.

"Vibe and I will wait in one of the city's courtyards while you two herd Mirror Master and Top our way." Frost spoke calmly as Vibe adjusted his gloves and visor. "Once there I will create a distraction while Vibe blasts Top, knocking her out. Then once Mirror Master steps into one of his glass portals, I freeze and shatter it, trapping him with no way out."

"We've been able to determine that Mirror Master needs to be able to see another portal once he has crossed the other side in order to jump back into our world. If we shatter the substrate he is in, he will be trapped in that dimension with no way out." Vibe added, and Harrison nodded thoughtfully.

"That could work."

Barry felt unsettled, feeling that this was something wrong.

* * *

"Doesn't that seem a little harsh?" Cisco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then again, with it coming from Wally, he wasn't surprised.

"Why should it?" Frost asked with a shrug. "If we keep putting these people behind bars, eventually they get out and cause more damage than if they were taken care of. Permanently."

"I think the time you've spent with Savitar and the Green Arrow has made you lose your mind." Joe replied glancing at Barry, as if seeking confirmation.

"Joe's right; we aren't killers." Cisco sighed and shook his head as Barry moved to stand in front of them, the always tall man who acted as their leader. The one who always tried to do the right thing, the humane thing. Living this battle alone for the last year taught Cisco that sometimes you had to pay the price for being a good guy. There were a handful of times in the past year that his vibes were too strong in dealing with metas. Their internal organs would rupture, causing instant death. It was regrettable, but not worth having his conscience weighted by guilt, especially after Caitlin came home and told him about her experiences in Star City.

"You may not be Flash, but we are." Caitlin said evenly, but Cisco knew it was taking everything she had in her to keep up the charade of Frost. The darkness no longer had control over her, but he knew one of her coping mechanisms was to adopt the persona of the woman she had been for a brief time.

"We?" Barry looked back and forth between the two before glancing at Joe who nodded. The CCPD officer knew of Vibe's victims, but also knew that they were accidents.

"Cisco?" Barry sounded wounded and betrayed. It hurt him t hear his friend like that, but he also knew he would do it again to protect the city.

"Yeah Barry, me." Taking a deep breath he looked his friend in the eye. "We had to do something. With you gone we were dealing with the aftermath. The Speed Force breach re-released the dark matter particles that were left over from the first accelerator explosion. More metas popped up. We had our hands full and mistakes were made."

The meta alarms sounded again, shattering the moment. Barry looked around before turning his attention back to his two friends. He gave a sigh and pulled his cowl up over his head.

"Let's take care of these two and then I think we all need to sit down and have a talk. There seems to be a lot I need to catch up on."

* * *

 **Unexpected turn huh? Caitlin and Cisco having to do less than honorable things to protect their cities. They have more in common with Oliver than you would think.**

 **After going back and re-reading I realized there was a lot of stuff that they would need to work though as a team to get back to some level of what they used to be. I was reminded of all the hurt and pain Caitlin must be going through when I watched ReactOutLoud's scenes reaction crack of episode 3x23. There are a ton of unresolved issues between Caitlin and Barry, and now that they are bound in this story, it will make things even more interesting.**

 **As always, let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

In the end, it was Barry who thought of a way to stop Mirror Master. Caitlin smirked as she watched the guards from Iron Heights collect the pane of glass and the dazed Top. She knew he would, after all, he had genius level intelligence. Barry managed to cover the sheet of glass Mirror Master had phased into with a non porous rubber material. (think flex-seal) Vibe had knocked out Top just like they planned. This time though she was to be given Mirror Master's of cell, preventing her Vertigo twisting to reach anyone but herself.

Caitlin could tell that she and Cisco had thrown everyone for a loop with their talk on how they would handle the two metas, but they did it on purpose. They both wanted to see how Barry would react now that he was out of the Speed Force. They wanted to make sure that he was still the sweet and caring Barry that they knew and loved. It was something Cisco and Caitlin had discussed before they pulled Barry back into their world. Yes, it was a little sneaky and backhanded, but it worked in the end. Now was time to come clean to Barry, but some things should just be said between the two of them without Cisco around.

The three original members of Team Flash arrived back at S.T.A.R. Labs without a fuss, Cisco and Caitlin having beaten him using a portal. Three seconds later the Flash screamed in, and that was when she noticed something strikingly off. Barry's lightning was a golden yellow, but now, it was a blinding white with hints of silver. The color was richer than the lightning of Zoom and Savitar, both of whom had blue white lightning, purer. It reminded Caitlin of the energies of the Speed Force portal and Cisco's own vibe blasts.

"Dude, why is your lighting white?" Cisco cut through the quiet like an explosion, scientific mind hating unanswered puzzles. His eyes traveled to the bank of monitors that display the feed from the suit and his draw dropped.

"And why," Cisco waved his arm at the screens. "Are you going as fast as Savitar on his slow days?"

"It's like I told Caitlin, I'm the Speed Force made flesh on Earth. I am literally the fastest man alive." Barry pulled off his cowl and ran his hands through his hair, making it all messy and spiky. A thrill ran through Caitlin at seeing his hair like that, tucking the image away in her heart.

"Wait a minute. You can tap directly into the source of your speed now, and that makes your lightning change color?"

"It's more like I am the Speed Force and what you see is just residual energy left in my wake."

That made Caitlin raise and eyebrow and cross her arms. Savitar told the truth, just not in the way he had foreseen. Barry was indeed the god of speed now, but he was a force for good, not for evil. It was an interesting turn of events. The one thing that evil Barry craved was given to good Barry on a silver platter. If the time remnant hadn't been completely obliterated, he would be rolling in his grave right now. Caitlin smirked and crossed her arms.

"So how does it feel to be the god of speed?"

The two men with her froze and turned to stare at her in confusion. The new facet to her personality enjoyed seeing the two of them caught off guard. She was going to enjoy it while it lasted, because pretty soon all her trump cards will be gone. Then again, Oliver can always provide her with new ones. Speaking of, she owed him a return call after all of the air was cleared between them.

* * *

"Why would you call me that?" Barry looked at Caitlin stunned. Her mood swings were throwing him for a loop, making his head spin. He knew that she had been through more than most in the time he was gone, but he was hoping that he could use their bond to get her to open up. Icy fear trailed it's fingers down his spine.

"It's what you are now." The icy version of Caitlin he would have to come to terms with shrugged, moving to sit in her chair at the console in the cortex. "You are the main source of the Speed Force in this Universe now. That gives you unlimited power. You are basically a god."

"She's right you know." Cisco pulled off his Vibe gloves and jacket before stowing them in the drawer on his side of the console. He began typing away, pulling up all sorts of charts and data on the main screen. Barry's speed levels were off the charts, literally. His vitals were normal, even better than normal. He was healthy and full of energy, but not to the point of being ready to race around the globe. He just felt complete in his power, more in tune with who he was and what he could do.

"You may not be all psycho like future you was, but you are definitely just as fast as he was on his slowest days. Too much faster and we'll need to build you some sort of armor to keep you from disintegrating back into the Speed Force."

At that Barry sat down hard. He was having a hard time processing. He was now nearly as fast has his future self had been inside the suit, and this was without him even having a suit other than his regular tri polymer one. The time in the Speed Force changed him more than he thought it would have. It was almost like he could open his body and feel the pure energy of it pouring into him. It was a vast reservoir of speed that he could tap into, making him unstoppable.

"The difference is," Caitlin's powerless voice broke through his thoughts, familiar and gentle. He looked up at his two friends sitting side by side at the console, as they always have. One had an air of calmness to him while the other was an icy queen. It was jarring, but something he was quickly growing accustomed to.

"You still have goodness in you, and it outweighs the darkness. That is what Savitar gave up on so long ago. Our future selves treated him horribly, so we are all partially to blame for making him who he was, but it was his choices that led him down the path of destruction."

"Even in the suit, when you were angry and hurting, you were better than him." Cisco nodded. "Though you did look dope and way evil in that thing. It turned all black and red instead of gunmetal and blue. You really had me scared there for a minute."

"Didn't mean to." Barry ducked his head sheepishly, ashamed to know that he had almost given in.

"Everything turned out ok in the end, and that's all that matters." Caitlin smiled before taking a deep breath and looking at Cisco. "Now it's time to get everything out in the open."

Cisco nodded and Barry felt a knot of dread fill his stomach.

"You first Snow."

* * *

 **I hope that makes sense regarding how the color of Barry's lightning changed. I'm not too well versed with the reasonings behind the color of s speedsters lightning, but this seemed to fit the way the story is playing out. Also, aren't you glad there was no killing? Not yet anyways. With Ollie in this story, you never know. Next chappie is a big heart to heart between our three metas, and then Caitlin and Barry will finally make some more progress to becoming more than just friends. Not sure of SnowBarry will be in the next chapter or the following one. Depends on where my muse takes me.**

 **As always, let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

Caitlin wanted to leave the more personal reasons why she want to Savitar for when just she and Barry were together, not needing Cisco to witness the wounds she had suffered at the hands of her friends. She decided to start where she last saw him at the cemetery and go from there.

"When I left, I went to Star City." Caitlin started her story in the middle, creating a large snowflake on the desk in front of her. "Oliver gave me a place to stay in his lair away from everyone. He even coded the vault to only open to him or me. None of the team knew I was there."

Beside the snowflake she created Barry's chest piece in ice, not looking at either one of them as she spoke. Cisco already knew the details, but she didn't feel like looking at Barry as she spoke.

"He made me realize that my powers were tied to my emotions. The more negative the emotion, the more I lost control. With meditation I was able to use focus and will to control my powers, not my emotions. It was hard, but it needed to be done." A crystalline star stood next to the Flash symbol.

"Trust me, he's a hard teacher to have." Barry commented, rubbing his back where Oliver had shot him all those years ago. "But why there? Couldn't you have stayed here?"

"No." Caitlin shook her head and dissolved the sculptures with a wave of her hand. "I needed to figure out who I was without Julian trying to make me Caitlin Snow or having to worry about the team seeing me as nothing more than Killer Frost. I didn't need a cure, I needed to grow."

She finally looked up and saw understanding in Barry's eyes, but also sadness. Her heart lurched and she smiled a half smile to hide the pain. All of it, physical, emotional and psychological. Somehow she knew that no matter what, no matter how hard she pushed, they would be ok.

"Once I could control my powers, Oliver handed me my suit and told me that I was going in the field with him. At first I didn't want to, but after a handful of outings, I realized I had full control. I didn't need to hide in the basement. I stayed and helped out, giving you the time you needed in the Speed Force. You know the rest."

Barry looked at her like he wanted to say something else, but closed his eyes and rubbed his face tiredly. The doctor in her immediately came out as she rounded the console and pulled on his arm. Barry followed her without a word as she led him to the med bay and the bed he slept on the night before.

"I know it's not as comfortable as your apartment, but you need your rest. Now that you have the power of the Speed Force in you, it is going to take your body a while to adjust."

"Prop your feet up Barry, and then you and I can catch up before you fall asleep. Cait will go get us some food."

"I will?" Caitlin propped her hands on her hips, but both men gave her puppy eyes and she relented.

"Let me go change. Chinese ok?"

* * *

Cisco waited until Caitlin was gone to pounce, excitement in his eyes.

"Lightning Rod huh?" He sounded mischievous and he knew it. His vibe senses were picking up some strong undercurrents between the two polar powered metas. There had always been something between the two of them, but there had never been a good time for them to do something about it.

"Cisco, don't start." Barry complained as he undid the fastening to his suit before changing into sweats with the S.T.A.R. logo on them. "It's out of our control and something we need to work at together."

"I know, just tell me what it's like." Cisco hug the suit up before returning to Barry. "Gypsy and I have this connection, but it's spotty at best."

"It's like having a shadow almost, but not in a bad way." Barry scuffed his hands through his hair, looking more and more confused by the moment. "It's something you can't escape, but at the same time makes you realize there's more to you than you realize. You're not alone."

"Sounds so romantic." Cisco fluttered his eyes and gushed, laughing as Barry's ears turned red. The speedster huffed and crossed his arms. "Kidding."

"It's good for you to have that though." Cisco continued, opening up about what had happened over the last year. "I needed something like that while you were gone."

"What do you mean? The team was here, right?"

"Yeah, but not like it used to be." The engineer sighed. "Gypsy would come and go, not able to stay long because of the bounties she would get called for. Caitlin was gone, barely reachable. Wally had Joe and Iris. Jay was jumping back and forth between worlds also. It was lonely trying to do my job and keep the team together."

Hurt flashed through Cisco, the names of the people he had killed written on his soul. It was something he would never forget. Even if they were bad guys, there was no reason to kill them. Phone calls to Oliver and sometimes Caitlin helped get him through the grittiness that was reality.

"Like I said, accidents happened and people were killed. In the end though, we made it through. Now that you are back, things can start getting back to normal."

"What is normal for us Cisco?" Barry chuckled, apparently not expecting an answer.

"The three of us. Team Flash. That is our normal no matter what."

* * *

 **I know, kinda short. Not really sure how to expand on the backgrounds. I do know that there will be a more in depth chapter of Barry and Caitlin.**

 **How should I handle Barry and Cisco? Maybe a chapter after that of the two of them talking? I kinda feel that what I listed in here is a good basis and then more can be added later for Cisco. Kinda like how Arrow does flashbacks and callbacks to things in the past.**

 **Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions.**


	13. Chapter 13

"You know what?" Barry commented, feeling whole for the first time in a while. Everything would be ok now that the original team were home and moving forward with their lives "You're right. Now that we're back together nothing can stop us."

Barry glanced at the clock and calculated they had about ten more minutes before Caitlin came back. He wanted to know what happened to Cisco on his own terms. He wanted to hear it from his best friend without the filter of his soul partner. He needed to know what happened to his best friend from him, without Cisco using Caitlin as a crutch or someone to hide behind. Time to ask some hard questions.

"What was it like, really?" He looked at the other man, watching him closely. Cisco seemed to draw in on himself, grimace on his usually smiling face. Everything about him shrank in, as if to hide from something. It was something the unusual for sarcastic and bubbly man. Frustration welled in Barry as Cisco started to speak.

"It was hard. Like 'I Am Legend' hard." Barry chuckled, not surprised that his friend would use a movie reference, knowing that sometimes it was hard to describe things without a frame of reference.

"It was lonely being the only one of the original team left. I had no one to fall back on, to work with scientifically. Julian, Harrison and Jessie were here, but they didn't have quite the skill set or knowledge that you and Caitlin do."

Cisco crossed his arms with a sigh. Barry felt helpless to stop whatever torment he was putting himself through. He knew being a hero was hard, but at the same time her had an amazing support system. Barry hated though that he hadn't been here for his friend, to help him through the darkness that threatened to swallow him up. For such a bright soul Cisco Ramone hand seen and been victim of a lot of horrible things, things that would send a lesser man into despair.

"I started going into the field more and more. There were three speedsters here, but none of them were as fast you are. The number of metas tripled in one month and went up from there for about six months. They started expanding their area, all the way to Star and Coast Cities."

Barry, pain in his heart for his friend, reaches out and placed his hand on his shoulder. Barry had no idea that the meta threat had become that bad. Now he felt even worse for leaving them in the lurch. At the same time though, Barry was proud. It seemed that the time between him leaving and coming back helped the other man become more self assured and able to stand on his own two feet. Cisco took a deep breath before continuing,

"There were a handful of times I responded with too much power. You know how dangerous my powers can be. People died because of my carelessness."

Bile rose in the back of Barry's throat. His gentle hearted friend shouldn't have been put through the agony of being responsible for taking the life of someone. Even if it was an accident.

"You can't let their deaths eat at you man." Barry said gently. "You make a mistake. You were still learning how to control your powers. It's how you handled the effect of your powers that defines who you are. I know. People died when I was learning how to use my powers as well."

"I remember." Cisco nodded as they heard the ding of the elevator signalling that Caitlin was back with their food. They could hear her talking to someone. She walked into the cortex, arms full of food, phone tucked between her ear and shoulder.

"Yes Felicity, Barry is fine, he's resting in the lab until his body adjusts to being out of the Speed Force." She smiled at them as Cisco took the bags of food from her, digging into them and digging everything out. Cisco had a one track mind when it came to food, making Barry smile.

"Sure, I'll let him know. Tell Oliver I'll call him tomorrow. Bye."

"What did Smoak want?" Cisco said around a mouthful of Chowmein.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and settled into a chair on the opposite side of the bed from Cisco, orange chicken in her hand. It was good to see the old Caitlin inside the new. Barry had a feeling it was a long road for her to get back to something resembling the woman she used to be. He knew that the two of them needed to talk also, but he wasn't sure of when. Ever since Flashpoint, his relationship with his doctor was different than what it used to be. The ease they had around each other was diminished, a cool wall coming up between them. Part of it he knew was his fault, for putting Iris before everyone, including his Flash family. Barry was hoping the Lightning Rod soul pair bond would help rebuild the camaraderie that they once had.

"She heard that Barry was back and wanted to make sure he was ok." Caitlin smiled fondly. "I have a feeling we will be getting a visit in the next few days from Team Arrow."

"Good, it's been like forever since I saw them last." Cisco continued to chow down as Barry shot Caitlin a questioning look. She rolled her eyes with a grin and a shrug. Cisco would be Cisco no matter what.

* * *

 **Here was Barry and Cisco's heart to heart. I know it seems fairly short, but I think it does the characters justice. More bits will be added as we go.**

 **Caitlin and Barry should be next, unless my muse decided to bring Team Arrow into the picture a little sooner than I have anticipated.**

 **Shout out to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome. I am loving your feedback. It is definitely helping me create a richer story. Please keep it coming.**


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Caitlin was in her lab, getting back into her normal routine. Blood samples of all the metas that Cisco had caught over the past year in front of her. She was researching their powers and seeing how their genetic structure helped facilitate their powers. Like how Barry's cells acted like little batteries, storing and generating the Speed Force that he uses day to day. The same for Wally and Jessie, just to differing degrees. Cisco's brain waves and neural pathways have been reshaped to tap into the energies between worlds. Caitlin's own powers were different as well.

Her cells housed an organic form of liquid nitrogen basically. That is how her powers are so potent, her body literally is a cryogenic freezer. Her power output ranges the gamut of freezing fog like you would see in basic blasts of liquid nitrogen to the slow buildup of frozen material in order for her to make projectiles. Her body recharged this cold by sucking heat from the environment and turning that energy into the power that resided in her body. Basically she was a heat vampire.

Caitlin, now more relaxed that Barry was home, had headphones connected to her Ipod over her ears. She had taken to listening to music when she worked, to drown out all other distractions while she focused on what she needed to do. Sometimes this was to her disadvantage. She was bobbing her head along to Billy Idol when a hand entered her vision and instinct took over.

A blast of super cold air flared around her, shooting toward the intruder. Fog filled the lab and she could hear someone's teeth chattering. Blood rushing Caitlin waved her hand, dissipating the fog. She gasped in horror. Barry stood in front of her, frozen from the middle of the chest down. Mind spinning she watched him vibrate violently, shattering the ice and warming himself back to normal. Guilty she clasped her hands in front of her, nausea building.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a small voice, staring at her feet.

"Whew, those blasts have gotten colder." Barry was still vibrating softly as he bent to look her in the eye. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm probably the only person you can hit that won't be hurt by your powers."

"I'm sorry Barry. I didn't realize it was you." Caitlin hated being weak and letting him see the darkness, the vulnerability in her.

Forcing herself to look up she was surprised to see how close he was standing to her, and her mind flashed back to when Everyman cornered her in the very same lab. Oddly, she remembered everything that happened before Flashpoint, so did Cisco. The only things that changed were her powers and Dante's death. Even the feelings that Barry made her feel, feelings that were now real and unchangeable. They were bound together, and she didn't think there was any way out.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I scared you; you were just reacting." Barry reached out and pulled her headphones off, smirking at the loud rock music coming from them. Blushing Caitlin reached out and took them from him, pulling her Ipod out and stopping the music. Her heart was still racing, unsure of what to do next.

"I always figured you for a classical girl, not 80s grunge pop." His grin felt a looked a little forced and he shifted, hands fidgeting. Red flags went up in Caitlin.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She reached out to feel if there was any chill left on him when he grabbed her hands, touch hot. It took all her effort not to open her powers and drain heat off him. Eyes big she watched him, not knowing what he was going to do next. He pulled, placing her hands palm flat on his chest, tugging her closer to him. Now she was the one shivering and she was trying her hardest to not let him in.

"I'm fine, Cait. I promise." She loved it when he called her that, his voice low and quiet between them. It made her want things that she knew she couldn't have, dreams that shattered long ago. Caitlin tried pulling her hands back, but Barry's grip was firm.

"I have work to do Barry, and so do you." She begged him to let her go in her mind, needing to put space between them. To re-establish boundaries.

"Fine." Barry sighed but then gripped her hands tighter. "Only if you promise to come by my apartment after work. You and I both know we need to talk. S.T.A.R. isn't the best place to have this conversation."

Caitlin's eyes slipped closed in defeat. She knew there was no getting out of it this time. It was time to tell him her thoughts and fears, to explain why she ran to Savitar, why she was being so cold to him now. He was her friend, and he deserved the truth.

"I will be there this evening." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, stepping away from him one he freed her hands from his grip. "I'll even bring pizza."

"Deal." With a smile he flashed away, returning to his CSI job at CCPD. Taking another deep breath Caitlin forced herself back to work, dreading the coming evening.

* * *

That afternoon Barry stopped at the grocery store, making sure to pick up Caitlin's favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip. He felt like she may need her comfort food after their talk. Hell, maybe even he would too. He also grabbed a container of butter pecan for himself. Going back to his apartment had been tough, the place half empty without Iris. When she had moved out she left his things where they were. He had found out from Joe that his adoptive father had been paying the rent, not wanting to give up hope that Barry would be coming home. Now the big loft apartment felt empty, not exactly the home he remembered it being. His mind briefly flashed to Caitlin, but he knew they had a long road ahead before they got to that point. If they ever even would.

At 6:30 his doorbell rang, making his blood pressure spike and anticipation curl in his belly. He flashed to the door and took a deep breath before opening, smelling the pizza from the hallway. His always hungry belly rumbled as he opened the door, trying to smile for the sake of the woman on the other side.

"Hey Cait, glad you could stop by." Barry figured starting out polite would help. Caitlin smiled and lifted the three pizza boxes in her hand.

"Pepperoni for me and two supremes for you." She laughed as she stepped inside. "Knowing you though, you'll finish the other half I don't eat."

"I can't help it that I need more food than most." He took the pizzas from her and went into the kitchen, hearing her follow him. She may not wear pumps anymore, but the boots she started wearing were still high heeled, announcing her presence still. It make him smile, her confident stride, knowing that she was always a woman on a mission.

"Trust me, I know." She came up beside him and reached up into his cabinet, pulling down two plates. "I had to formulate the energy bars to keep you from burning out."

"No matter what you did, they always tasted like cardboard." Barry smiled, letting her in on the secret he's kept for years. He ate them, but in no way did he enjoy them.

"Well, be that way." Caitlin spun, her long white hair trailing after her, bantering like they used to do. "I will take my pizzas and go."

"It's good to have you back Caitlin." Barry said as they moved to the couch, Iris having taken the dining table with her when she left. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Barry." She smiled softly at him before they began to eat. Together they enjoyed the quiet, biding their time. They had all evening unless a meta showed up. There was no need to rush into something that was a delicate as a sledgehammer to their relationship. Past, present and future. After they ate Barry settled next to Caitlin on the couch, watching her gnaw on her lower lip like she's always done.

"You're biting your lower lip again." He said gently, smiling at she shot him a wide eyed look, letting the abused lip go. Thoughts of how he would like to be the one abusing it flitted through his mind, making him shift. He wasn't sure if he was ready for something like that, something more with Caitlin. It felt like a cheat on Iris, even though she had moved on from him.

"How do we start this?" Her voice was small and troubled, hands clenched tight in her lap. Reaching out Barry covered her hands with one of his, being as gentle as possible.

"From the beginning is always a good place to start."

* * *

 **Thought it would be better broken into two chunks. That way I can draw it out. Let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

"The beginning." Caitlin nodded.

She could do this. It was Barry, her Barry. He's seen what she's been through in the past and was the only one to pull her back from the edge. Turning she pulled her legs up, having kicked her boots off earlier, tucking her feet under her. Sitting cross legged on his couch she turned to face Barry. He was sprawled the way he usually sat, one leg folded slightly, arm along the back of the couch facing her. His eyes were dark, solemn as he waited for her to start.

"You have to promise me that you let me say this." She looked him in the eye and struggled to keep her powers from rising. "If I stop, I don't think I'll finish."

"Ok." Barry said softly, face concerned.

"I guess it started when the accelerator blew." Might as well start at the very beginning. Yes, some of it was rehash of things he already knew, but doing it this way put things into context.

"Ronnie died and my career was over. Then one day Dr. Wells brings a patient in, comatose from a lightning strike. For nine months I was the doctor of a very handsome patient who had family come and sit with him. I actually got to know Joe fairly well before you woke up."

Barry smirked but didn't say anything. She cocked an eyebrow with a shrug and continued,

"One day this stranger wakes up, and begins to live his life. He has powers, but it's his heart of gold that really makes the difference. You are kind and caring and warm in a way I've had very little experience in. Ask Cisco, even with Ronnie there was a part of me that held back, not wanting to let anyone in. Day after day I work with 'the fastest man alive' to help fix the mistake my boss created. Each day I got to know you a little more and somehow you made me open up in ways I never had."

Caitlin could feel her heart racing. Now she wished she had done this before eating. Her stomach was in knots and she wasn't even to the worst of it yet.

"I've been kidnapped twice since I've known you Barry. For a long time I considered leaving, even after I told Ronnie that I wanted to stay with you at S.T.A.R. I knew it was dangerous being near you, that I was a target. I just couldn't make myself walk away. Not from you and not from Cisco. At the time I wasn't sure how I was going to survive what I went through, but now. Now I'm glad I did. It helped me realize who I am. I'm more than a doctor and trauma nurse."

It hurt to bring up the memories of Snart and Zoom, but they did help forge the steel that she had in her heart now. Fire makes you stronger, and she's already been to hell twice. The third time made her unbreakable. To an extent. When Caitlin Snow broke under the pressure, Killer Frost took over, wreaking havoc on the people around her.

"When my powers began manifesting, I did my best to hide them. You had just done the impossible and were trying to fix your mistakes. I didn't want you to add me to the list of problems."

Barry reached out and stroked his thumb across her cheek under her eye, wiping away a tear she hadn't even known had fallen. His touch was feather light, just a whisper of warmth. Something in her heart opened a crack, letting some of his light into her soul. Taking a deep breath she plunged on ahead,

"You rescued me down in the pipeline, brought me back to myself. I will never forget how you managed to help me out of the dark hole I had put myself into. You've always been there for me when things got dark, willing to see my demons and help me fight them."

Caitlin took the hand that was on her cheek in both of hers, cradling it in her lap. She traced the lines of his palm, wanting his comfort but not wanting to meet his eyes as she told him her darkest secrets. Why she chose the way she did. Her pain and anger.

"After that I thought that I would be able to have your help in learning how to control my powers, but once Savitar showed up in force, that didn't happen. Then you jumped to the future. Suddenly I was invisible to you, not even registering as a friend."

Barry sighed and shifted like he was going to say something, but she plowed forward.

"At the time I just wanted a cure, to stop hiding myself from what was going on. Then I got hurt and died. I made Cisco and Julian promise to let me go, to not take the dampener off. Julian did it anyways, you weren't there to stop him. Then she took over."

With a sigh of her own Caitlin met Barry's eyes, seeing the pain and torment in them. Part of her was glad she was hurting him, making him feel a fraction of the pain she had felt. The cold, the numb, the darkness. It was part of her now, but didn't have control over her.

"I was aware, but I was beyond caring. My friends, my family left me alone. They were all concerned about saving someone else. Here I was spiralling out of control with no one to turn to. Then Savitar found me, alone and cold. He gave me shelter and made me feel wanted. He was the Barry that I had craved for so long. A Barry that saw me, that didn't look right through me. He didn't see me as a tool or a pawn or someone to patch him up after a fight. He let me be me, in all my glory. I was power mad. I had the affection of a man and the power to change the world."

Another tear fell, and this time she felt it fall. In a way she missed Savitar. The way he treated her, the consideration he had for her. It was always them against the world. Barry and Caitlin. Except they weren't Barry and Caitlin, they were shadows, doppelgangers of who they really were.

"Then when Cisco was about to die, I managed to push through. He needed me, and I needed him. He had been the only one I knew I could trust and count on. That used to be you; it was supposed to be you. That's why I ran to Star City. I knew I wouldn't be able to heal here, to figure out who I am. I needed discipline, and only Oliver could help me find it.

"So I trained. Night and day, physically and mentally. Searching for an answer, a way to be two people in one. In the end, I'm not two people. I'm Caitlin Snow and Frost. Doctor and killer when I have to be. My powers are me, not the other way around."

Blinking she looked up at Barry and said the words she had been needing to say for a long time.

"I forgive you for Flashpoint. I even forgive you for the way you treated me. Julian may have made me Killer Frost. In the end though Barry, you were the one that drove me away. You are the one that made me run to Savitar. He was the you I wanted all along."

* * *

 **The real emotional rollercoaster is still to come. Let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

Pain knifed through Barry, opening the throbbing wound he had received when he first learned Caitlin had developed her cold powers. He hated that he had been so blind, so wrapped up in Iris and stopping Savitar that he drove his best friend to the edge. It felt like the room was closing in around him, pressure squeezing his chest. Barry didn't know what he had been expecting, but what Caitlin had just told him wasn't it.

"Is that what you think?" Barry's voice was wounded, and he watched the woman in front of him flinch, pulling her hands back.

Quickly he grabbed onto those cold hands, colder than they used to be, but not as cold as they had been. Her skin was pale against his, almost snowy white. He could feel her pulse racing in her wrist, fluttering wildly. He couldn't let her go, not now. Gently he rubbed circles on the back of her hands, praying she'd give him another chance.

"What was I supposed to think Barry?" Her voice was ragged, tears pooling in her chocolate eyes. His heart felt like it was shredding, knowing he had been the one to put that pain on her. He had been responsible for her thinking the only person who cares for her was a evil future time remnant of him.

"You helped me back, and then left me in the wind." Fire raged in her eyes, cold and burning. "I tried to talk to you, to see if you could help me. It was always something with Iris though; the sun rose and set with her.

"I never even wanted anything romantic. I wanted - needed my friend. All I got though was Julian, the poor deluded man who thought I was a science experiment."

Another stab of pain went through Barry at the mention of Iris' name. She had indeed blinded Barry to everything, constantly needing attention and protection. His life long infatuation with her had placed the lives of others in jeopardy. He couldn't believe that he didn't see what had been going on right in front of his face. Reaching out Barry wrapped his arms around Caitlin, pulling her into his chest, tears rolling down her face, freezing drops landing on the couch between them.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see. I didn't want to see. I wanted to focus on the one I thought meant everything to me. I was a selfish bastard while my best friend was falling apart and my other best friend struggled with his fears."

"Fears?" Caitlin's voice was small. "What was Cisco afraid of?"

"The fight between Killer Frost and him." Barry tucked her head under his chin, tangling his hand into her hair. It was so silky and cool against his fingers. He held her close as he told her the truth of the future that he saw before. A shiver ran down his spine, her cool lips and nose pressed into his neck.

"In the future I ran to, the one where you were still evil, the two of you fought. Killer Frost froze his hands off halfway up to his elbows."

"Oh god, no." A sob ripped through her, jerking in his grasp. Barry gripped her tight, rocking her as she sobbed. Her hands were clutching his waist, nails digging into him. The pain was a comfort though, knowledge that she was human and could still feel emotions.

"Hey, hey. Ssshhh." Barry crooned, humming gently. "It won't happen. That future has been erased. You'll never hurt Cisco."

For several long minutes Barry held Caitlin in the silence, the evening light slashing through the windows. He rocked her back and forth as she let go of all the pain and anger, her tears twisting a knife in his heart. He swore then and there that he would do everything in his power to keep Caitlin from being hurt.

"Are you ok now?" He tipped her chin up to him, and his heart stopped. The brokenness on her face nearly shattered him. She was in pain, but hauntingly beautiful, image being etched into his mind.

"Yes." She sat up, pulling out of his grasp. She gave him a watery smile. "Can we talk about the soul bond thing another day? I'm not sure I can take to much today."

Barry didn't want to let her go. He wanted to keep her beside him, sharing his warmth with her. Pouring love and caring into her. He didn't want her to shut him out. At the same time though, he knew he had to go slow. She was still healing and so was he. He knew better than to push her.

"As long as you promise not to shut me out." He responded evenly, staring into her eyes. "We don't need to rush it, but I don't want us to ignore it either."

"I promise Barry."

* * *

 **And there you have it. Emotions and revelations. A little short, but I felt like the story was beginning to bog down. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

"It's good to see some things never change." A deep male voice pulled Caitlin away from the microscope she was peering into the day after the heart to heart she and Barry had. Smiling she looked up to find Oliver Queen leaning on the frame of the door leading to her lab. Even though she was tied to Barry in a way she didn't quite understand, she would have to be dead to not notice how attractive the Green Arrow was. He wore dark jeans and a army green tee under a black leather jacket, blue eyes always vigilant and aware.

"It's good to see you Oliver." Caitlin stood and gave the man a hug, glad to have him in Central City. "Why aren't you with Barry over at CCPD?"

"I wanted to check on you first and see how you are handling your powers." Oliver shrugged with a half grin. "Besides, it's a little less conspicuous if Felicity collects Barry since she's been in his lab before. It would seem odd for me to just show up out of the blue claiming I know Barry Allen."

"Oliver! Man it's good to see you." Cisco strolled into the lab with them, more than likely having seen Oliver use his code to get into the building.

There was a genuine camaraderie between the two, having been strengthened over the past year. It did her heart good that Cisco had Oliver, and by extension Felicity when she had been in isolation. Caitlin knew Oliver had helped the both of them fight the darkness that wanted to swallow them up after Barry left. The masked vigilante may not want to admit it, but he was a bit of a guide, a teacher. He had the knowledge and understanding to help both of them evolve into who they are now. Without powers, Oliver Queen was a man not to be taken lightly, and his capacity for caring was legendary among those he called friends. Heaven help you if you get on his bad side though.

"Ramone. I see you are glad to have Caitlin back."

"Barry too. It's good to have the team back together." Cisco looked around, chewing on a red twizzler. "I am guessing Barry -"

Lightning flashed and Barry deposited Felicity next to Oliver. Caitlin watched the woman with a smile as she adjusted her glasses and straightened her clothes. Her hair was pulled back into it's usual ponytail, glasses askew from Barry's speed. At least her shirt wasn't on fire this time around; that had been an experience for all of them.

"- will be bringing Felicity." Cisco finished lamely. Caitlin laughed, enjoying the feel of having all her friends in one room. Felicity giggled as well.

"Ollie!" Barry and Oliver hugged quickly, the gruff older man knowing there was no sense in fighting a hug from the fastest man alive. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that Barry?" Caitlin hid her smile behind her hand, knowing that she had been guilty of calling him the same thing in the past. However, Oliver let it slide with her, just like he did Thea and Felicity.

"Where are Dig and Thea?" Barry asked instead, the tips of his ears turning pink. He shifted closer to Caitlin as naturally as they used to gravitate toward each other in the past.

"Back in Star City, holding down the fort while we came over to make sure you were really back." Oliver replied as Felicity and Cisco wandered over to the console, going over upgrades they could do to the system. It never ended with those two, always tinkering and coming up with new things.

Suddenly the meta alarm went off, and Caitlin sighed. The one day Oliver comes to town is when someone decides to be stupid. Barry and Oliver moved to the center of the cortex, Felicity in Caitlin's spot as they two techies work on figuring out what tripped the alarm. Caitlin went and pulled on her uniform, ducking behind a partition screen she had set up for that purpose. Quickly she rejoined the others, seeing Barry already in his suit. Oliver was pulling outfit out of a duffle bag, moving to her lab to change as well.

"What's going on Cisco?" Barry asked, arms crossed. Caitlin moved to look over Cisco's shoulder as the Green Arrow stood next to Barry, adjusting his quiver on his back.

"There's a robbery in progress in the arts district downtown. One of the museums is reporting that …. a guard just broke into one of the cases and stole a dragonfly brooch?" Cisco started out strong, but toward the end sounded less than enthused.

"Not just any dragonfly. This one was once owned by Queen Victoria and worth over a million dollars." Felicity added, pulling up an image of the security schematics for the exhibit it was housed in. "Multiple redundancies all tied into a Sterenko security system for this one particular exhibit."

"What's a Sterenko?" Barry asked as they watched a live video feed from the museum, trying to find which way the guard went. Whatever it was Caitlin was sure it wasn't a fluffy kitten. As the others were talking she quickly plaited her hair and tied it into a bun, fishing bobby pins out of one of the pockets on her suit.

"It's a high powered security system controlled by an AI mainframe. Hard lockdown and extreme measures to protect what is inside. No way in or out without a specific pass code that has been preprogrammed in." Cisco replied, fingers typing away at trying to find a solution. "It's unhackable."

"Nothing is unhackable." Felicity cracked her knuckles and Caitlin winced. She hated it when people did that. The blonde cyber terrorist got to work, trying to break in, but after several minutes, nothing happened.

"Felicity, talk to me." Oliver growled, not liking the look of frustration on the woman's face.

"Cisco is right. The AI in control is a learning AI. Every move I make feeds it more intel on how to shut me out." She banged on the keys a few times and then cursed under her breath. "I'm locked out, but I did manage to trace the source of the system to a high rise here in Central City. It's not much, but it's something to work with."

"It will have to do." Barry pulled his cowl on as Wally blasted in.

"What did I miss?" Caitlin pulled her hood up over her braided hair, hiding the roll of her eyes. For some reason, even with all their power, speedsters were notorious for being late.

"Jewel heist with a twist." Barry quickly explained it to Wally, Caitlin following Oliver outside and onto his motorcycle. The two of them got a head start, but halfway to the building, two streaks of lightning, one white and one gold passed them by.

"Just another day in Central City?" Oliver snarked as he sped up to follow them. Caitlin tightened her hold on the Green Arrow as he jumped on and off sidewalks, playing catch up to the other two.

"Like always." Caitlin nodded. "It's good to have you here Oliver. Barry probably needs to talk to you after Cisco and I filled him in regarding the last year."

"Oh don't worry, I was planning to have a chat with him later."

That didn't sound good.

* * *

Barry spared Caitlin a glance as he and Wally raced by. It was odd to see her on the back of a motorcycle dressed in leather, clutching onto another man. It made his heart race and blood boil at the same time. Even if it was Oliver. Caitlin was his woman damnit, and his bond didn't like her touching another man like she was the Green Arrow. He shook his head and continued on, knowing it was the bond talking and not his brain. The soul pair thing was really messing with him.

Pushing aside though thoughts Barry and Wally came to a stop outside the building where the source of the system came from. Barry circled the building, trying to see if there were any obvious signs of what was going on. The building was your typical non descript brick building with six floors. Other than a few satellite dishes on top, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He circled back around to find Oliver and Caitlin with Wally, all three of them looking around. It was unusually quiet for mid morning in this part of downtown. Barry had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

The four of them made their way into the building, Arrow in the lead with Barry bringing up the rear. Wally was behind the vigilante while Caitlin was staying close to Barry. The speedster had less than a fraction of a second to feel the air vibrate before all four of them were knocked down by what felt like a sonic blast. Then the invasion of their minds began.

To Barry it felt like someone was rifling through every memory in his mind, leaving him exposed and raw. It was like a net of darkness trying to blanket him, suffocating him. Struggling he managed to open his his eyes. The other three were collapsed on the floor around him, clutching their heads, screaming in agony. Caitlin lay next to him, tears streaming from her eyes, frost beginning to grow around her. Gathering his strength Barry gently lifted her and flashed her out of the building, running her to his apartment, which was closer than S.T.A.R., and returning for the others. Only they were gone, no trace of them at all. He searched the whole building, but there was no sign of Oliver or Wally.

Feeling a sense of dread Barry raced back to his apartment. Something was seriously wrong for Oliver to have been taken without any sign of a struggle. It took a lot to knock a man like him down, and to keep him down enough for someone to kidnap him. Caitlin was sitting up on his bed, rubbing her head when Barry found her. The frost around her had dissipated, but her body was shaking with tremors.

"Caitlin, you ok?"

"What the hell was that?" She shook her head, trying to regain her focus. Blinking she looked around, frown on her face. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know. By the time I got back, they were gone." Barry sighed. "We need to get Cisco and go back. Maybe he can Vibe them and figure out what happened."

Caitlin nodded and moved to get up, but immediately she swayed and fell back into the bed. Barry was at her side, hand on her shoulder. He didn't like the fact that she was having dizzy spells like that. She was always as healthy as a horse. Right now though it looked like he could knock her over with a feather. She kept blinking and trying to focus her eyes, flags of color on her cheeks.

"Cait?" He stroked his hand down the side of her face, trying to get her to focus on him. Slowly, her eyes fixed on him, clearing of the fog that was in them.

"I'm tired Barry. Can I stay here?" Her voice wasn't confused sounding anymore as her eyes began to flutter closed. Fear filled him and he yanked her into his arms.

"NO!" He scooped her up and shook her gently. "Don't close your eyes beautiful. Stay awake for me while I get you to Cisco."

Barry tucked her face into his neck and ran as fast as he could, faster than he ever had before. The life of the woman he loved depended on it. He couldn't lose her now that he had just found her. He arrived at the lab in less than two minutes, a run that normally took him seven. Coming to himself he deposited Caitlin on a bed in her lab, shouting for Cisco and Harrison. Quickly Barry stepped back, realizing that he still had electricity arcing around his body. The other two men rushed around the woman on the bed, hooking her up to machines and checking her vitals. His mind was racing even as he struggled to calm down, to draw the energy back inside him. He was bleeding Speed Force energy, and if left unchecked it could wreak havok. Slowly, slowly he pulled the power back inside, listening to the two men work on Caitlin.

"You got her to us just in time man." Cisco clapped his hand on Barry's shoulder. "Her brainwaves were through the roof, but we have her stabilized and resting. She will be fine."

"Where is Oliver Barry?" Felicity had been standing in the doorway, letting the men work. Now that the commotion was over she made her presence known. Barry ran a hand through his hair and looked at the blonde woman sadly.

"I don't know."

* * *

 **Bonus brownies to anyone who can tell me where I got the idea for the Sterenko! It's from another show that is near and dear to my heart. (Hint: I've written stories for it as well.)**

 **This one is setting up for the big bad, who I hope to do justice. I've never actually written this baddie before, so some things may not jive with what people know. If you have any advice once I reveal who it is, let me know and I will try to adjust the story accordingly. I also needed to get us out of all the mushy stuff from the previous chapters.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

Wakefulness came quickly to Oliver. The pain ripping through his head made it difficult for him to concentrate, blurring his vision. Taking a deep breath he focused on pushing the pain down, burying it deep and forcing his mind to the task at hand. He needed to figure out where he was and who was with him. The last thing he remembered was a fiery lance of pain shredding through his mind and body, hearing the cries of the others as he fell to the floor, helpless. Helplessness was not something Oliver Queen was accustomed to; not anymore. After the last decade, he had been forged into something unbreakable. Or so he thought.

He could hear breathing to his left, but it was shallow and fast. Rapid. It had to be either Barry or Wally. They both tended to breathe like that when their adrenaline was working overtime. Squinting in the dim light Oliver could make out a shape, yellow in color. Wally. Briefly a sense of relief washed over him. Barry and Caitlin made it out, making their chance of being recovered more likely. He still didn't know what had happened to him though to make him feel this weak and exposed.

Oliver tensed as he heard footsteps approaching. Whoever had done this to him was about to reveal themselves.

"Well, well, well." A smooth and cultured voice spoke, a voice modulated in a way that made Oliver think of all the high society upper elite that he and his family used to associate with.

A man rounded the corner and came into the room, approaching the two disoriented men with confidence. He wore a nice business suit, looking all the world like a businessman or lawyer. On his head was a device of some sort; a metal band with cushioning material. In the middle, resting on his forehead was a silver disk with a black domed piece of glass in the center of it. A faint red glow was coming from the device. His eyes were a cold green and his hair was pure white, even though he looked to be around Oliver's age.

"Not quite the catch I had in mind for my first field test. No matter, the two of you should do nicely." The light on the device pulsed and another shot of pain ripped through Oliver.

"Who are you." Oliver ground out, shoving the pain down, body tense from the effort.

"You have never heard of me, but that's the point. I'm the man behind the crime in Central City; the one who pulls the strings. I am the brains, directing the muscle to do my bidding." The man monologue, and it took everything in Oliver not to roll his eyes. Slowly darkness began to creep into his vision. The more he struggled, the worse the pain and suffocating blackness. Finally he couldn't fight it any longer, and as he went under he heard the man say,

"You can call me the Thinker."

* * *

 **TaDa! We have a glimpse into Ollie. Binge watching all the previous seasons of Arrow definitely helps me get into his character and mindset.**

 **Yes, I know that they are going to use him next season on the Flash, but I thought I would do my own variation of the character. I can see things getting really nasty and dark with this guy. If you have any advice or tips, let me know.**


	19. Chapter 19

Cisco sighed in frustration, gnawing on a strawberry Twizzler angrily. He and Felicity just spent the last day and a half scouring all their resources to locate Oliver and Wally. The tried backtracking the history of the Sterenko to see if they could find anyone who had been working with the program or the manufacturer over the last six months. Everything they tried resulted in a dead end. It was maddening.

"Wait a sec." Felicity popped her head up from where she had been resting them on her arms. "Cisco, you can Vibe people and get visions of them, right?"

"Yeah." Cisco felt a knot of dread build in his stomach. He was such a dumb ass. He knew how to find Oliver, it just didn't occur to him at the time to use his powers to find their friends. He shook his head and grimaced.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner."

"Think of what?" Barry asked from Caitlin's lab, where he stood watch over a recovering Frost. Caitlin had awoken a few hours ago, and after eating, she was asleep again. She was recovering fast due to her meta powers, but she didn't have speed healing like Barry did.

"I need to go to the building where you were ambushed. It will help me zero in on Oliver and Wally. I can Vibe them and see where they are being kept and by who."

"That's a good idea." Barry was in his Flash costume and waiting for Cisco to suit up, standing beside Felicity. Cisco was glad his outfit was basic at best, not wanting to waste a lot of time changing clothes. Flash looked at Overwatch and asked,

"Will you stay here with Caitlin?" Cisco heard a note of fear in the other man's voice. "I don't want her to worry if she wakes up and I'm not here."

Felicity nodded. Cisco opened a portal and the two metas jumped through space and time, landing in the building where Oliver and Wally were seen last. Cautiously Vibe looked around, noticing that the interior of the building was in disrepair, falling apart. It was odd for a building in downtown Central City to be abandoned. It was something more like Star City would have. Dust lay thick on the floor, allowing Barry to use his CSI skills to figure out what happened. As Flash scoured the building looking for clues, Vibe cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath. He calmed his mind and focused first on Oliver, the picture of the Green Arrow clearer in his mind than the one of Kid Flash.

Images came to him in flashes, disjointed and confusing. Cisco could make out Oliver and Wally being loaded into the back of a van and being moved to a secondary location. It was somewhere in Keystone City, getting flashes of the Keystone bridge that was part of the city skyline. Next he saw the two men lying on a white tile floor, the room dimly lit. They were both breathing and didn't appear to be harmed. Cisco glimpsed ice cold green eyes watching the men from the other side of a window in the door to the room. Suddenly those cold eyes met Vibes, and Cisco felt the man trying to probe his mind. It was like red hot needles digging into his brain, shredding the tissue and exposing every dark secret to the man. With a strangled cry Cisco broke free, yanking his goggles off his face.

"Cisco?" Barry was at his side in an instant. Gasping Cisco managed to say,

"Flash us back to S.T.A.R. I don't have the juice to get us back."

He closed his eyes, feeling Barry grab him around the waist and lift his feet off the ground. It was always disconcerting traveling via Flash, one that Cisco didn't have to indulge in often now that he had his own way to travel distances. It was all over almost before it began, opening his eyes to see that he was back in the cortex. Felicity was standing in the doorway to Caitlin's lab, and the said meta was sitting up, eyes open. She had a frown on her face, concern in her eyes.

"Did you find them?" Caitlin asked, voice small. Her hands were fisted, frost creeping over her skin. Barry moved to her side, placing one of his big hands over hers, thawing her powers. Cisco tucked the little moment away, glad that his friends were slowly coming to grips with that was going on in their lives.

"I didn't get an exact location, but they're in Keystone." Cisco pulled of his gloved, confused about his visions. He spoke slowly, sifting through what he had seen and trying to make sense of it all. "Oliver and Wally look to be ok, merely passed out. The man who took them though, he knew I was there. He was able to see into my soul and was ripping into my mind before I got out."

"What did it feel like?" Felicity asked softly, eyes big behind her glasses. Cisco's heart went out to his friend, the only one in the room with no powers or any way to really defend herself.

"Fire. Like someone had opened me up and -"

"Pulled you apart." Barry, Caitlin and Cisco all said at the same time. So. They had all been attacked by the same person. Now they just needed to find out who this person was and what they wanted.

* * *

 **Time for another slow build up to the action. Hope you guys are still enjoying. Let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

Later that day Caitlin finally convinced Barry that she was well enough to get out of bed. Relenting he and Cisco decided to go about trying to make a sketch of the man Cisco saw in his vibe. Caitlin moved to sit beside Felicity, knowing that there was a long overdue explanation that she owed to her friend. The blonde hacker was typing away on her laptop that she had set up at the main console, searching for any lead that she could find. If anyone could find a trace of their friends, it was Overwatch.

"Felicity?"

"Are you feeling better?" The IT guru looked up as Caitlin sat down, genuine concern in her eyes and voice. Caitlin nodded, white hair moving to slide over her shoulder. Someone, probably Barry, had taken her hair down so she would be more comfortable when she was unconscious.

"I want you to know, I was the one who asked Oliver to keep my secret. He was the only other person I knew of besides Barry that would be able to withstand my out of control powers. I could also trust him to knock me out of I lost complete control." Caitlin reached out, but stopped, not wanting the other woman to feel how cold her skin was now.

"I just didn't want to hurt anyone."

"When you first arrived, all Oliver would say was that he was helping a friend. Someone who was in a dangerous mind set and needed to learn focus. None of us wanted to let him go, but then he told us that it was someone we knew and loved. That they wanted to learn control so they wouldn't hurt us with their powers." Felicity shook her head with a smile.

"You would think the term 'powers' would have been a give away. We did get the news in Star of what was going on here, but were unable to come help."

"I'm glad you and Oliver stayed away." Caitlin told her emphatically. "Savitar would have used you as pawns. He might have even killed you."

"After you left Star, Oliver told me where he had been hiding for stretches at a time." Felicity reached out and took Caitlin's hand in her own. Frost flinched and tried to pull back, but Overwatch didn't let go.

"We are family Caitlin." The blonde with the glasses told her firmly. "We always look out for one another."

"Thank you for that." Caitlin felt tears well in her eyes. "I was afraid that Ollie keeping this secret would make you hate me."

"I could never hate you Cait, you're one of my best friends. We stick together, no matter what."

Impulsively Caitlin reached out and hugged the other woman, glad to know that she didn't lose a friend in all of this. Felicity hugged her back just as hard. It was a quick hug, but one that meant the world to the cld woman.

"By the way," Felicity added, looking Caitlin in the eye. "When you aren't using your powers, you feel like a normal person. Don't be afraid of contact."

Caitlin nodded as Cisco and Barry joined them, sketchbook in Barry's hands. Barry handed the book to Felicity saying,

"This is the man that Cisco saw in his vision. Can we run facial recognition on him to see if we get a match?"

"Yes." The tech snached the book and plopped it on the scanner at the end of the console. "Maybe we can finally catch a break on this."

"While that is running, can I talk to you Caitlin?" Barry asked, motioning to the hallway outside the cortex. Confused Caitlin followed him, Cisco slipping into the chair she left. She followed him all the way down to the speed lab, neither one of them saying anything. She was wondering why Barry wanted her so far away from the others when he turned and wrapped her in his arms, lips pressed to her forehead.

"Barry?" She could feel him shaking, fine tremors wracking his frame. His arms tightened.

"You scared me." His voice was rough and deep. "All I could see was you, lying on that table, pole run right through you, dieing and there was nothing I could do to save you."

He pressed his face to her neck, and she felt hot tears kiss her skin. Gently she ran her hand through his hair, trying to calm him down. Caitlin wondered where this sudden outburst came from. She had been in dangerous situations in the past, and Barry had never reacted this way. It was unsettling.

"Hey. I'm fine other than a lingering headache." The hands wrapped around her back flexed, and his arms pulled her even closer. She was now squished against his tall frame, pressed together from thigh to neck. It was something she had always dreamed of in the back of her mind, but always knew would never happen. She leaned back to look at him, trying to figure out what was going on.

They pulled away slightly and Caitlin's breath froze in her chest. Barry's eyes were a dark forest green, lightning crackling around the edges of the iris. His jaw was clenched and he was breathing hard, color high on his cheeks. Immediately the doctor in her came out even as the woman in her melted at the look of desire in his eyes.

"Are you -"

Soft lips covered hers, tongue sweeping inside her mouth. Unable to resist his kiss she literally melted, going limp in his grasp. Hesitantly Caitlin brushed her tongue against Barry's, and she was swept away. His kisses were hungry but gentle, breath lightly minted and deliciously hot. Helpless she wrapped her arms around his neck, surrendering herself to the passion. Since the first time she felt the stirrings of Killer Frost, Caitlin felt warm and alive. Barry groaned, the sound echoing into her soul. Time lost all meaning as they kissed with passion, hunger in their every touch. Everything felt like it had suddenly clicked into place.

Finally Barry pulled his mouth from hers, breathing hard, panting. Caitlin wasn't in better shape, struggling to catch her breath, eyes fluttering. Moist lips pressed kisses to her neck, branding her with his heat. Caitlin struggled to restart her brain, knowing now was not the time to indulge. Her body screamed in protest as she removed her arms from Barry's neck, moving to press her hands against his chest. Gently she pushed, surprised to see him relent and take a half step back.

"What's going on Barry?" She asked gently. "You just kissed me."

"I want more than just a kiss." His voice was dark and deep. He closed his eyes and shook his head, seeming to snap out of a trance.

"It's this soul partner thing." Barry continued. "It's making me crazy. You're the only thing I think about lately. I dream about making love to you. Making you my wife, binding us together completely."

"Hold on." Caitlin felt a flush of pleasure and desire at his words, but was suspicious of the timing. "I don't think that it's you wanting this. I think it's the Speed Force. You've never even hinted that you wanted anything more than friendship with me for the last three years. Now all of a sudden you want to take me and make me yours?"

Again his eyes turned dark at her words even as he tilted his head, considering her words. Caitlin's heart thundered in her ears as she waited. Finally Barry blinked and sighed, eyes returning to their normal green.

"I think you're right in a way. These feelings are deeper than what I felt for you in the past. But trust me, I never saw you as just a friend."

Caitlin stood still as she watched Barry figure out his next words, heart daring to hope for more than the cold life she had now. Foolish heart. She clenched her fists and forced herself to remain calm.

"I always felt like there was more to us. I just never wanted to explore it. I truly thought it was Iris that I wanted. Then this last year in the Speed Force made me realize my mistakes and feelings when it came to you." He reached out and cupped her cheek with a bare hand, skin so very warm next to hers.

"I love you Caitlin, I think I always have. Ever since I was struck by the lightning you have been there for me. I don't think I would have survived without you."

"Barry," her voice trembled as she tried to control her emotions. "I don't know. This is all so unexpected. I am just now getting used to being back and now the Speed Force is dictating your love life?"

Caitlin shook her head and stepped back, pulling herself out of his reach. She watched his expression close up, but she wasn't done.

"Give me some time Barry. Let's find Oliver and Wally first. Then we'll talk."

* * *

 **Gotta love a girl bonding moment. Caitlin and Felicity seem close on Arrow, so I extended that to this universe as well.**

 **Seems like Barry is all in regarding his destined love, but Caitlin seems hesitant. It will be resolved, but I'm not sure when.**

 **As always, let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

Barry followed Caitlin back to the cortex, mind racing. Had he pushed her too far kissing her? He didn't want to make her run from him, but he couldn't hold back any longer. He needed to see if she was as delicious as she looked. She had thrown him for a loop. Their kiss had been hotter than any other he'd experienced. Wholly erotic and innocent, tasting like a cool spring morning. Barry knew he was hooked, but that he would need to work at a slower pace to get Caitlin to open up to him the way he wanted so very badly. The last few nights had been torture. When he wasn't having nightmares revolving around her and Savitar, he was dreaming of the two of them, lost in each other, loving each other over and over until they couldn't move.

Forcing himself to take a deep breath Barry forced his mind to focus on the task at hand. Finding Oliver and Wally. Figuring out who it was Cisco saw and what they wanted. Still, Barry's eyes wandered over Caitlin from behind. She even moved different than he had before. Before there had been a grace to the way she walked, effortless. Now she walked with a purpose, striding and determined. It matched her personality more. Gone was her hickory brown hair, curling waves of snowy white reaching to the small of her back, waving at him as she moved. She was a queen, confident in herself in a way Barry had never seen before.

"Clifford DeVoe. That's the name of the man I saw." Cisco began once he saw the two of them return, a cocked eyebrow the only indication that he knew more than just talking went on between the two of them. Didn't help that Barry had told him about his frustrations, his overwhelming need for Caitlin in his life. How the Lightning Rod slash Soul Pair thing was driving him crazy.

"Who is he?" Barry looked at the image of the man on the screen. He looked like someone you would see out on the streets. Unremarkable and plain. Except for his eyes; they were a piercing icy green, looking right through a person. Barry suppressed a shiver. He saw Caitlin shift away from him, and he knew that she thought she was the one responsible for his action. Without thinking he reached out and slid his hand around hers, squeezing gently when she turned her big brown eyes on him. Glancing at Cisco Barry saw the other man roll his eyes with a smirk.

"According to what we can find on him, which isn't much, he's a defunct lawyer with an IQ of 230. He's a certified genius and yet he washed out of being a lawyer." Felicity was still typing away, pulling up all sorts of financials and background files on the man. "Says here that he was a criminal prosecutor for Keystone City until about six years ago when he was disbarred, losing his practice. After that, he went dark. No trace of him until just three months ago."

"He started popping up at tech expos all across the United States, and seemed to be interested mostly in neural interface technology. The more cutting edge the better." Cisco added as videos of their suspect popped up on the screens, surveillance videos of the events he had attended.

"Which is really weird." Felicity piped up. "Why would a defunct criminal lawyer be so interested in cutting edge STEM technology? Then I got to digging some more. Turns out that DeVoe was in Central City at a conference for lawyers who dealt with criminal cases the night the particle accelerator exploded."

"Does it say why he lost his practice?" Caitlin asked, shifting her fingers against Barry's palm, lightning zinging through him at the contact. She looked unaffected, but her breathing had picked up pace. Good, she wasn't immune to him after all.

"It looks like he got caught trying to help an inmate beat the system. From interview reports, the inmate said that DeVoe wanted to be a kingpin figure in the crime scene of Keystone. To use his smarts and their muscle to run the city. Everyone thought the dude was a nutcase until three more inmates decided to talk in exchange for lesser prison time." Cisco slurped on a Big Belly slurpee with gusto before continuing. "But that still doesn't explain why he wants Oliver and Wally."

"Is there any way you can track them if you were in Keystone?" Barry asked Cisco, knowing he was grasping at straws. Time was running out. They needed to find their friends, and fast.

"No. We will have to wait until he pops up again for me to get a better lead on him."

Barry felt Caitlin sigh, then gently untangle her fingers from his. She walked up next to Felicity and asked softly,

"What abou the tracker?" Barry cocked his head in confusion, Cisco doing the same. The blonde woman shook her head, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

"Either it was damaged in the fight, or DeVoe found a way to turn it off. I have no idea where Oliver is. It and the GPS in his suit are offline."

"Wait, you tagged Oliver?" Cisco sounded scandalized.

"Without his permission but for his own good." Felicity replied.

"At first." Caitlin added with a small smile. "Once he found out he decided it was better than having Dig and Thea rush into something every time he went off the regular grid."

"Wait a sec." Cisco plopped his slurpee down and began typing at a furious pace. "If it's the latest gen of tech, we should be able to back trace the frequency and jump start it. It won't last for long, but it may be enough juice to ping off the satellite."

Barry and Caitlin hovered over the shoulders of the two tech gurus as they broke several dozen laws to hack and back trace a tracker that wasn't even supposed to be on market for another six months. A few minutes later there was a soft ding as the tracker blinked once, twice and then went silent. His stomach was in knots as he heard Caitlin ask if it was enough to track them with.

"Yes, we have a location!" Immediately Caitlin sprinted to change into her uniform as Barry flashed into his. Cisco was pulling on his jacket and gloves, Felicity holding his goggles out to him.

"Where Cisco?"

"One of the old stonework factories of the west side." Felicity answered for him as Caitlin joined them. The hacker looked Frost dead in the eye and stated,

"Do what you have to do to bring them home. We don't know what we are up against, but if it was enough to knock the two of them out and bring down my tracker, then he's more powerful than his records suggest. Be safe."

* * *

 **Here we get a little background info on the Thinker. I know he's more of a silver age style baddie, but I hope I made him relevant enough in backstory that he seems to be a plausible baddie for our heroes.**

 **Is it just me, or is Barry getting a little hot under the collar? Hopefully a quick frost will cool him off in the future.**

 **As always, let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

Barry had always known Felicity to be a momma bear when it came to her team, particularly Oliver, so it shouldn't have surprised him to hear her tell Caitlin to basically kill the man holding both Oliver and Wally. Then there was Caitlin. The ice powered woman simply nodded her head and pulled her hood over her hair. It seemed like Barry was about to witness first hand what Cisco and Caitlin had been up to the past year while he was in the Speed Force. Vibe opened a portal with no problem, not even needing a moment to concentrate. He was much faster and focused regarding his powers.

Immediately Frost jumped through after the breacher, Flash bringing up the rear. It was an odd tactical move, Barry used to having led the charge in the past. Power the consistency and color of liquid mercury swirled around him, blinding him to everything but the image of a suited up Frost and Vibe in front of him. Knowing he could be lost forever, Barry focused, knowing they had a job to do. Mere second later the other end of the portal opened, depositing them outside a run down building in Keystone. The late afternoon sky was dark and gray, gloomy to match the mood. The three metas looked at each other with a nod, Barry speeding off to check the perimeter and the inside of the building. It was a quick burst of speed, trying to narrow down the search area.

Flash looked high and low, creeped out by the skeletons of stone working machines haunting the factory. Slabs of stone littered the warehouse in various stages of production. Something bothered Barry though. For a location that was supposedly abandoned and had been for nearly a decade, it was oddly clean of dust and grime. It was incongruent with what he knew to be the natural process of abandonment and decay. In the span of only a year of being left to waste, there would be a centimeter thick deposit of dust on every surface, but this place appeared to be scrubbed clean. The scientist part of his mind was working overtime as he joined the others.

"Something's off." He told them. "This place is clean. Like still in use clean. I think they may have been expecting us."

Something zinged past Caitlin and exploded upon hitting the ground, knocking them off their feet. Feeling dread, and suspecting he knew who was behind it, Flash looked up. His stomach dropped through the floor. On top of the warehouse stood a fully Arrowed up Oliver, notching another arrow in his bow. Barry scooped up his friends and moved them to cover behind a barrier. A blast of pain hit him in the side of the head, sending him sprawling. Above him stood Wally, Kid Flash uniform bright in the dim light.

"Wally, snap out of it!" Barry shouted, scrambling to his feet, dodging punches from the other speedster. Soon the two speedsters were racing around the property, trading blows and lightning strikes, phasing through anything in their way.

The year Barry had been gone showed. Yes, he was more in touch with the Speed Force, but Wally had grown in his powers too. He was able to hold his own against a Barry who was reluctant to hurt his friend. His mind was racing as he struggled to subdue the other meta, vaguely wondering how Cisco and Caitlin were faring.

* * *

Frost ducked behind the barricade providing her and Vibe cover from the Green Arrows arsenal of arrows. Her eyes were scanning the area, trying to figure out a way to gain the upper hand. Vibe was deflecting some of the Arrow's attacks, but something needed to be done quick. Summoning her powers Frost steeled her resolve, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. Glancing at Oliver she decided what she needed to do.

"We gotta get Wally off Barry." Cisco grumbled as he blew up another arrow, hair flying from the blast.

"I have an idea, but I need you to cover me." Caitlin spoke, shifting to step out of their hiding place. "Keep those arrows off me and we should be able to wrap this part up soon."

Vibe nodded grimly, and Frost stood gracefully and began to stride across the parking lot, picking up speed. She was aiming for a spot where she had seen Flash and Kid Flash race by several times. Quickly she got into position, climbing up a stacked pile of stone slabs. Cold swirled around her as she waited for the right moment. The speedsters passed by her two more times before she was ready to strike. Everything seemed to slow as Frost popped up from her hiding spot, hurtling a wall of ice cold air at Wally.

Grimacing at how much power she had to use, Frost opened herself up to the environment around her, sucking heat into her even as she expelled it again as super cold mist. Heat rushed through her, sizzling her veins, freezing on contact with her blood. The cold poured out of her in a continuous flow, flooding the area around her and below her. Kid Flash was trapped in a blinding, freezing fog. Frost could feel him slowing quickly, her powers neutralizing his. It wasn't enough though, he was still fighting her. Her powers began to wane, the air around her too cool to fuel her powers.

Heat flooded her from another source, warm and alive. Lightning skittered along her body, arcing from Flash had clapped his hands on her shoulders. Slivers of pure Speed Force slid through her, seeing her cold, pouring unlimited power into her. Finally Kid Flash stopped moving, stopped struggling. Dropping her hands Frost called her powers off, watching as the fog drifted away. Wally stood frozen, a statue in yellow and blue. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Barry standing behind her, vibrating heavily to offset the drain she had just put on him.

"Is he ok?" Barry asked once he stopped vibrating. Caitlin glanced at Wally, relieved to see his chest still moving lightly. She prayed the ice would be thick enough to hold him until they could get him back to S.T.A.R.

"Yeah." She nodded, moving to rejoin Cisco who was still deflecting attacks from Oliver. "One down, one to go."

Barry scooped her up and Flashed them to Cisco, ready to subdue the Green Arrow.

* * *

"What's the game plan man?" Cisco asked as all three of them ducked behind the barrier. Suddenly the arrows stopped and Vibe looked back to where the Green Arrow had been, but now he wasn't there. Shit. Not good. He looked back at the other two and saw Frost struggling, her pale color even more lifeless than before.

"I don't know Cisco. Wally took everything I had to stop him. Whoever has taken them has enhanced their powers somehow." Caitlin pushed the hood off her head, gulping air. "It was like he had nothing holding him back. He was giving his all."

"Then we need to do the same." Barry grimaced and looked past Cisco, lighting springing up around him. "Disable Oliver but don't severly hurt him. Remember, he's still our friend."

Before Vibe could say anything, Flash took off, dodging arrows. He managed to knock the bow out of Oliver's hands, but then the real attack began. Barry was doing his best to avoid the blows from Oliver's hands and feet, but he was having a difficult time. Yes, he was the fastest man alive, but the Green Arrow was the deadliest.

"We have to help him." Caitlin breathed, standing and popping her knuckles. She ran towards the fighting, calling back to Cisco, "Stay there. I can hold my own. After all, Ollie trained me."

Cisco watched, knowing he didn't have the skills to go up against a trained fighter. Even for normal paced people, Oliver and Caitlin were a blur, hands and feet flying at a rapid pace. Frost managed to get a few solid hits in before a powerhouse kick to the gut sent her flying, back smashing into the concrete barrier Vibe stood behind. In the next moment, Oliver was down, knocked out beside Caitlin who was struggling to straighten up.

Barry knelt and helped her into a sitting position, brushing a stray piece of hair off her cheek, whispering something to her. Her eyes fluttered before opening all the way. Cisco let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"We've got to get Oliver and Wally into the pipeline." Barry looked up at Cisco. Cisco nodded.

"I'm good. I've got plenty of juice. You may be able to carry Oliver, but Wally is a popsicle." Vibe opened a portal. "Take Kid Flash first before he manages to thaw. We'll keep an eye on the Green Arrow while you're gone."

In the end, everyone was back at S.T.A.R. in under 20 minutes. It seemed like much longer though to Cisco. He knew that they had just taken care of the easy part. The hard part would be when they went up against DeVoe.

* * *

 **We're slowly getting to the actual big bad. I hope I can do him justice. As always, let me know what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

Back in the pipeline Barry watched as Caitlin and Felicity kept watch over Oliver, speaking quietly, heads together over Felicity's laptop. The blonde womans hands were flying across the keyboard as Caitlin fed her the information from the fight. Joe kept watch over Wally, the older man waiting for his son to wake up. Both men had yet to do so, but the speedster knew it was just a matter of time. Cisco was monitoring their vitals remotely, tablet in hand as he typed, recording all the data they received, correlating his data with that of the girls. Barry rolled his shoulders, still a little sore from the beatdown he participated in. While both the villains of the past had fought hard and hurt him bad, the knowledge that he had just fought to subdue two of his best friends added a layer of hurt to the situation.

Mind whirling at super human speed Barry paced, trying to figure out what could turn Oliver and Wally against them. It was like when the team had been under the Dominator's control, single minded and unable to be reached. He didn't think that there was a way for anyone to replicate the mind control so completely, but maybe he was wrong. He remembered Cisco telling him that there was a red glow coming from the device on the man's head, similar to the way the mind control of the aliens had appeared on the foreheads of his friends. Suddenly it clicked and Barry froze.

"Oh my God."

"What? Barry? What?" Cisco basically shouted, trying to break through the haze suddenly filling his mind.

The pain from before was back, stronger than it had been last time. It was opening him up and shredding him to pieces. With a cry he collapsed to the floor, barely feeling Caitlin reach him, cool hands cradling his head in her lap. Her icy hand on his forehead dulled the pain slightly, but not enough to keep him from squeezing his eyes shut. Behind his eyes the world turned a bloody red, sparks of black dancing. Every memory he had was being rifled through, he could feel it. Every secret, every thought, every moment of his life was being played by DeVoe. Barry could sense him at the edge of his mind, tearing through all the barriers that he had put up over the years. Iris, Joe, his parents, Cisco, Caitlin, Oliver, Flashpoint, Thawne, Zoom, Savitar, Kara. All of it was being opened up and tossed about like garbage.

Gasping in pain Barry did the only thing he could do. Vibrate. If he called on the Speed Force, it might be foreign and powerful enough to dislodge DeVoe. At first the tremors were small, the shivering of someone who was in the cold too long. Slowly they built momentum, until he felt himself vibrating fast enough that Caitlin had to let him go. He envisioned the cool power of the Speed Force wrapping around him, flowing around his mind, soothing him. He could see it, feel it, smell it. His power given to him by the Universe was the one thing that could set him free. With a shout Barry shoved with his mind, forcing DeVoe out. Peace was followed by exhaustion, curled into a ball and trembling on the floor of the pipeline.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell just happened?" Joe sounded worried and pissed, grumbly and concerned. Barry could hear Cisco answering him, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt cool hands cover his temples, pushing the worst of the pain away. Eyes still closed, feeling the world spinning around him Barry replied,

"DeVoe. He was trying to get into my mind, to control me."

"Are you kidding me?" Cisco demanded.

"Just like the Dominators." Felicity added quietly. It was a team up that none of them would ever forget. Aliens weren't something you could just forget.

"Not exactly." Barry finally managed to open his eyes. He was propped up against Caitlin, leaning heavily on her as she checked him over for injury. Quickly he grabbed her hands.

"I'm fine." He whispered to her, feeling lightning race under his skin from her, pulling on her reserves of strength. He didn't know how he was doing it, but the widening of her eyes meant Caitlin felt it too. Later, it was something they would talk about later.

"You don't look fine." Joe groused. "You look like someone hung you out to dry."

"Compared to what could have happened, I'm ok." Barry glanced at them all, seeing the concern on their faces. "He was trying to get control, like he did with Oliver and Wally. Now that I am the Speed Force, I could have really hurt or even killed you."

Caitlin ran a soothing hand through his hair. All Barry wanted to do was curl up in her arms and forget the world, but he knew he had a job to do.

"So how did you stop him?" Felicity asked. "Would it be able to work on the others?"

Barry held out his hand, and Joe pulled him to his feet. Caitlin still stood close in case anything happened. He was glad that she didn't shut him out after he kissed her, the taste of her burned into his mind. Even now, he could still feel her under his lips, warm and alive. He shook his head, trying to bury those thoughts.

"It was the Speed Force itself." Barry answered the blonde hacker. "It may work for Wally, but I don't think it would work for Oliver."

"There's got to be a way we can stop DeVoe from reaching our minds." Caitlin finally spoke up, eyes trained on Oliver again. "Oliver's mind is unique due to everything he's been through, but after Prometheus, he isn't as strong as he used to be. Not enough time has passed for him to rebuild his walls."

"That was why DeVoe was able to get to him." Felicity added, also looking at the man clad in green. As they watched the Green Arrow jerked awake, eyes wide and confused. Barry breathed a sigh of relief when Oliver pulled his hood and mask off, looking around in confusion before spotting Felicity and Caitlin on the other side of the glass.

"Girls!" Oliver stood and pressed his hands to the glass, eyes darting back and forth between them. "What happened?"

"You've been gone three days Oliver." Barry spoke up for them, stepping up behind them. "You were kidnapped and brainwashed into fighting us."

"He calls himself the Thinker." Oliver's voice was rough, face weary. "He somehow managed to knock me out and then made me his puppet. I knew what was going on but had no way to stop it. I'm sorry Barry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for mister." Felicity spoke up, voice firm. Glancing sideways Barry saw that Wally was also waking up. Nodding to Oliver Barry moved to the next cell to stand beside Joe. Caitlin followed, leaving the Green Arrow and Overwatch to talk.

"There's got to be a way to defend against DeVoe." Wally was saying as he struggled to stand, Speed Force slow to come to his aide. "If not, then none of us stand a chance against him."

"I've been thinking on that." Cisco spoke up from the back of the room, ever present tablet waving in the air. Barry tilted his head and waited to see what his friend came up with.

"DeVoe uses brain waves to create his brainwashing effect, similar to how I use the vibrations or waves of the Multiverse to create my portals and Vibe people." Cisco began pacing as he spoke, Barry seeing the wheels in his head turning.

"If we can make a scrambling device, then we may be able to keep the brainwaves we emit as living beings from being picked up and used by DeVoe. By the way, "Thinker" is a horrible nickname." Cisco grumbled the last part more to himself than to the others.

"It could work." Caitlin stepped up, taking the tablet from Cisco. Barry watched as she looked over his prelim notes, brown eyes flashing back and forth across the screen. "Every living being broadcasts their own unique brain waves, like a radio station. DeVoe can somehow tune in and pick the lock to our minds. If we can build something like a Faraday cage to block our channels, then DeVoe can't tune in."

"Something like a cerebral inhibitor to shield against DeVoe's probes?" Cisco was on a roll and Barry knew it. Between the two of them, he knew they would be able to come up with a way to defend against DeVoe. If only Oliver and Wally had an idea of the endgame, then they would be ready for anything.

* * *

 **Another chapter up! I mixed in a whole lot of other things into this chapter; I hope you got them all. Sorry about the long time between updates. Let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

"I think we should all stay here at S.T.A.R. until we get the inhibitors built." Caitlin spoke up, handing the tablet back to Cisco. Her own mind was running through possibles uses for the technology, but she knew they needed to be defensive first. They needed to protect themselves in a way to let them develop the tech they needed to defeat the Thinker. She also had the overwhelming need to make sure Barry was unharmed.

"Good idea." Barry sighed rubbing the back of his neck, voice tense. "I would feel better if we were all together to keep each other safe. Cisco, is there a way to set up a temporary RF shield to help defend against DeVoe until the program and hardware are ready?"

"Yeah, our sensors were able to pick up DeVoe's brain waves, so we know what we are blocking out. It should only take maybe an hour to rig something up until we can figure out a more permanent solution." The engineer nodded, before looking up from his tablet to Felicity. "If I could use Ms. Smoak, it may go by faster than that."

"Do it." Barry nodded. Caitlin, seeing his energy fading wrapped her hand around his arm. She motioned for him to sit, and was surprised when he did so. He must be even more worn out than she realized.

"I'm going to run to my lab for my equipment, then I'm going to check the three of you out to make sure you didn't suffer any lasting damage." With a dash Caitlin was striding down the corridors, mind continuing to race, looking at her hands.

When Barry had cried out, something inside her seemed to fracture, dull pain leaching through the cracks in her psyche. It was like she could feel the echo of the pain the speedster was going through. She had known that they were connected because of the soul partner phenomenon, but she had no idea that being Barry's Lightning Rod would bind them so closely. Her instincts had been to use her powers to ease his pain, to cool the overheating his body was going through when using the essence of the Speed Force. Once DeVoe had been pushed out, there was still power flowing from Caitlin into Barry, but this time, in the form of lightning. Involuntary and elemental. Almost erotic in a way, something intimate that only the two of them shared. A shiver wracked her body as Caitlin gathered the necessary equipment before returning to the pipeline.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine Bar." Wally was complaining as Caitlin rounded the corner. All three men were sprawled on the steps leading to the pipeline, waiting for her to come back. Barry and Wally were almost shoulder to shoulder while Oliver had his back against the wall, green clad legs stretched out in front of him.

"Let Caitlin check you over anyways." Barry sighed and apparently this wasn't the first time he had voiced his complaint. Frost smirked, half tempted to let her short temper show in regards to the young speedster. Oliver must have caught the glow in her eyes since he shook his head minutely, blue eyes narrowed on her.

"Well since you're in such a hurry, I guess I can look you over first _Kid_ Flash." Caitlin stressed Kid, making Wally grimace. "Stop acting like a child and I'll call you by your name instead."

"Dang, were you always this hard on your patients?" Wally grumbled as Caitlin checked his vitals, looking for any physical sign of left over trauma. He seemed to be healthy, just in need of rest.

"The two of you have regenerative powers, I don't." Oliver growled good naturedly, smirk on his face. Obviously he was enjoying Wally's set down. "Between her and Felicity, I was lucky that there was anything left of me to even fight the bad guys with."

Caitlin smiled at the older man with a roll of her eyes, standing from her crouch in front of Wally.

"Go change Wally and then see if Joe will run to Big Belly and get us all something to eat. I think we are going to need it." Before she could blink the young speedster was gone.

"Wow. He's worse than Renee." Oliver grumbled, watching Caitlin move to sit on the step by his knees. He kept quiet while she looked him over, familiar with all his various battle scars and tattoos. Relief washed through her when she realized her friend was just fine.

"What's the diagnosis?" Oliver flashed her one of his rare grins, making her melt just a little. She'd always had a soft spot for the Star City Vigilante, but it was more like having an older brother than anything else.

"Shower, food and rest, in that order." Caitlin felt Barry's eyes on her like a hot brand, burning through her cold exterior with ease. "Let Felicity know that I want to check you again in the morning, to make sure there were no other lasting effects."

"Yes, ma'am." With a groan Oliver pushed himself to his feet and walked heavily out of the pipeline, leaving Caitlin with her primary patient. Nervousness curled in her belly, making her suddenly shy feeling. Forcing her feelings down she moved to sit next to Barry.

"You ok Cait?" Barry grabbed her hands before she could start her examination, hands so very warm, voice soft with concern. Something about his voice nagged at her though, it didn't sound quite right.

"I'm fine. I'm not the one who just had a bad guy open up my head and go digging around." His thumbs caressed the back of her hands, touch addictive and soothing. Gently she tugged her hands from his and moved them to his head.

His bright green eyes slipped closed with a moan, leaning into her touch. Her body reacted violently, fire and tingles spreading from her chest. The silk of his hair was sweat matted, overly warm to the touch. Beads of perspiration gathered around her fingers, his body radiating more heat than she had encountered in a long time. Warning bells went off.

"Barry!" He snuggled more into her hands, but didn't open his eyes.

"Barry Allen, look at me!" Slowly his eyes opened and Caitlin knew something was wrong. HIs eyes were unfocused, glazed with pain. Taking a thermometer out of her bag she ran it across his forehead and was shocked at what it read. 109 degrees. Even with his super healing, he wouldn't survive long. Thinking fast Caitlin acted, not caring about the consequences later.

Quickly Caitlin stripped Barry down to his boxers, his clothing becoming soaked through due to his fever. He lay on the cool floor of the pipeline, a small sound of pain coming from him. Caitlin then stripped down to her bra and panties, calling on her powers. The temperature in the room dropped, but not nearly enough. She lay on her side next to him, snuggling her entire body along his, frost growing from her skin to creep along his. Part of her knew she should be embarrassed, but right now, keeping Barry alive was more important.

Barry moaned deep in his chest and snaked an arm around her shoulders, pulling her on top of him. He buried his face in her neck with a sigh, holding her in a nearly bruising grip. The heat rolling off his body fueled her power, making it easier for her to pump out cold. Every inch of her body was awake and sensitized, from her breasts separated from his hot skin by the cotton of her bra; her bare belly rubbing against his lightly haired one with every breath they took; her core snuggled to his body, feeling the heat radiating off of him through two thin layers of cloth. His breath tickled her neck, lips caressing her skin in a way that was making a fire build in her even as her body continued to emit cold. Caitlin was frustratingly aroused, body hungry for something it hadn't had in far too long. Now was not the time though.

After what seemed like an eternity of having her head laying on his shoulder, Caitlin felt Barry begin to stir. She moved to scramble off him, but his arms tightened, holding her in place. It felt so very good to be wrapped up in him, better than she would have ever dreamed. She had dreamed in the past, several times. All of it before Flashpoint. She stopped moving and wondered what Barry would do.

"Cait?" His voice was rough and deep, making her core clench tight, a wave of heat rolling over her. His hands flexed on her back, skin rough against hers. She planted her hands on the floor and leveraged her head off his shoulder. Bad move; it pressed her aching center closer to his harness, making her gush. She forced her voice steady and asked,

"You ok Barry? You had me worried."

Below her bottle green eyes fluttered open, focusing on her face quickly. Then they began to dart around, confused. His hands weren't confused though. They were stroking her skin from her bra strap all the way to the edge of her panties at her waist, turning her on harder and faster than she would have thought. He shifted his legs, and he rubbed against her in a way that nearly made her moan. She needed to get off him, now, before she did something completely inappropriate.

"What happened?" Thankfully he let her go when she tried to get up the second time. Quickly she scrambled to pull her clothes on, needing her armor.

"You were running a temperature of 109." Caitlin found that she couldn't even look at him. She heard him dressing behind her, embarrassment and arousal burning in her veins. "I had to cool you off before damage was done."

"So your solution was getting naked on the pipeline floor?" God, she wanted to disappear into the floor. She refused to look at him, even when she felt him standing at her back, body still radiating residual heat, streaming as the frost melted away.

"I was worried that if I tried to freeze you, it would be too drastic of a change. I needed to cool you quickly, but steadily. It was the only thing I could think of."

Taking a deep breath she forced herself to turn around and look him in the eye. She took a step back at what she saw. His eyes were blown with lust, color on his cheeks, He was looking at her like she was his favorite dish. Her traitorous body sat up and practically begged for it. She backed up another step and set a quick jet of cold air at him, making him stop.

"You need to get down to the med lab." Dr Snow was in full control again, if only for a short while. "I got your body temp down, but you still need to take a cool shower to make sure the effects of your exposure to the Speed Force doesn't come back. Then you need to eat and rest. I need to help Cisco and Felicity with the inhibitor."

After a moment Barry said softly,

"OK, but we still need to address what is between us."

"Once DeVoe is taken care of we will." Caitlin promised.

* * *

 **Whoo, I'm having to fan myself over here. Dang, that got hot fast. Pun intended. As always, let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

Barry needed the cold shower. Coming back to the world and finding the woman he wanted practically naked on top of him nearly snapped his control. Caitlin had been delicious to hold onto, soft and silky, sexier than he imagined she would be. His hands were still tingling from feeling her skin, body thrumming with the memory of her weight on him. It had been a long time since he'd held a woman like he had just now, and his body was craving more. It was a slow torture, but Barry knew the prize would be worth it in the end. He had a feeling that once Caitlin let go, they would be able to burn the world down with the fire between them.

Taking his time, Barry stood under the lukewarm spray, eyes closed, head resting against the cool tile of the stall. The power of the Speed Force was still thrumming through him, irritated that he was taking his time in sealing his bond with Caitlin. It was a constant hum in his bones, the need to solidify what was between them. It was madness. He needed to tell Caitlin what was going on, but he was trying to take things slow. He wanted to make sure that what they built between them would last. He also knew they were both still healing from the past two years. Hell the last four years really, all the way from the time the particle accelerator exploded. Soon though, Barry knew that they would be able to give in. To love the way that had been building in the background all these years.

Later Barry joined the others in the cortex, seeing Joe arrive with a ton of Big Belly Burger for all of them. He must have spent a fortune, but it wouldn't go to waste. Even now Barry's stomach was protesting at not being fed. The team scattered about the large room, eating on every available surface. Oddly, Caitlin wasn't at her station at the console, Felicity was. Oliver was on the floor beside her, back up against the desk. Caitlin was sitting on the floor next to the door of her lab, giving the other woman a place to sit. Cisco and Harrison also sat at the console. Joe was sitting at one of the computer stations on the other side of the room, Wally in a chair next to him. Barry made a beeline for Caitlin, settling down next to her. She handed him a bag of food and a jumbo chocolate shake with a smile before returning to her food.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin to formulate a gameplan." Cisco hit a few keys and the main panel on the wall lit up, showing a schematic of S.T.A.R. Labs. Around the building was a pulsing yellow field.

"The RF field generator is up and running. It should interfere with any transmission by DeVoe, but only temporarily. There are only so many wavelengths I can program into it before it overloads."

"According to our math, that gives us 36 hours to come up with a way to block DeVoe completely." Felicity spoke up, nibbling on a french fry. "Once we get the first inhibitor built, the rest should be easy to fabricate."

"What do I do in the meantime?" Joe asked looking around. "There isn't much to do here is you aren't a scientist or a meta."

"You and I are going to come up with a profile on DeVoe." Oliver spoke up, leaning around the edge of the desk to look at the other man. "We will need to run down any theory or lead that might give us some insight into how DeVoe thinks. Why is he doing this? With an IQ like his, he could be doing anything."

"Good idea." Joe nodded. "I think I have some resources I can tap into at CCPD that may help with that."

Barry listened to the others as they tossed out ideas, mind wandering. How was it DeVoe was able to get into his mind all the way from Keystone? Why did the energy of his power feel familiar to him? Barry thought all of the Dominator tech had been destroyed or confiscated by A.R.G.U.S., the facility locking all remnants down in a sublevel of the complex. It would be the only way for his power to be able to reach that far. The few metas he had come into contact with that had mind control had a limited range. Yes, the more powerful, the farther the range, but nothing that would reach all they way from Keystone. That meant …

"Didn't you say that the device on his head glowed red when he used it?" Barry asked in general, idea forming in his mind.

"Yeeeaaahhhh." Cisco drew the word out, confusion on his face. Oliver looked at Barry, realization dawning.

"Dominators." The speedster and vigilante said at the same time.

"Somehow DeVoe must have gotten his hands on Dominator tech, to amplify his own meta powers. You said he was in Central City the night of the explosion. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"I thought Lyla packed all that away at A.R.G.U.S." Oliver shook his head and Felicity scoffed along with Cisco.

"Hello, top secret government agency who happens to have their hands in more fires than anyone knows?" Cisco waxed. "Oh yeah, they are probably trying to reverse engineer the tech to weaponize it."

"Lyla isn't Amanda Waller." Oliver replied. To Barry this sounded like an old argument.

"No, she isn't." Caitlin chimed in, voice calm and even. "If given a tough choice though, Lyla may not always take the high road. It's a messy and dangerous job. Mistakes happen."

"So this DeVoe managed to get his hands on alien tech. What now?" Wally asked with a shrug.

"Now we know what other frequencies we will need to target in order for our inhibitors to work properly." Felicity replied, fingers flying. It really was amazing to watch her work, Barry thought. It reminded him of how Caitlin would get when she would be working to solve a problem. Knowing he was in good hands Barry dropped his head onto Caitlin's shoulder and closed his eyes, full from all the food he had eaten.

* * *

 **Yeah, a little shorter. I'm trying to keep the story from bogging down. Still not sure how many chapters are left, I'm kinda making it up as I go along. I do know that there is a resolution to the DeVoe situation as well as the tension between Barry and Caitlin. Be patient with me, it will be worth it in the end.**


	26. Chapter 26

Dominator tech, of course. Cisco wondered why he didn't think of it sooner. He knew the power coming from DeVoe had felt familiar. With everything that happened since the alien invasion, Cisco had put it out of his mind. He had let his memory lapse and his friends suffered. Luckily they were all strong individuals who could take care of themselves. It didn't make him feel any better about it though. Cisco waited until after they finished eating to pose his question to Felicity.

"You've hacked A.R.G.U.S. before, right?"

"Several times. They upgrade their systems each time, but they aren't anything I can't crack. Why?" The blonde looked at him, innocent face hiding the fact that she was literally the best hacker in the world. Then the woman blinked and said,

"Duh. To find where the alien artifacts are being kept."

"Got it in one." Cisco grinned at her, turning back to his console. He could tell she was getting worn out, her brain was getting fuzzy. It was getting late, and soon all of them would be out for the night. Barry was already dozing against Caitlin, and he could see her eyes getting heavy too.

"Help me get in and then I want you and the others to call it a night."

"What about you?" Felicity asked softly, a small snore coming from Oliver who was leaning against her legs.

"I'll be fine. This isn't the first all nighter I've pulled and it won't be the last." Cisco indicated the super large soda beside him as well as his drawer full of food to keep him awake.

Nodding the hacker led the way, busting into A.R.G.U.S. quickly. Then she stood and shooed Oliver over to one of the couches in the rec room, both of them falling asleep against each other quickly. Joe and Wally had moved to the rec room as well, taking up the two recliners. Caitlin and managed to get Barry onto one of the beds in the med lab before curling up in one herself. For once the quiet in the labs didn't bother Cisco, knowing his friends and family were safe.

A.R.G.U.S. was still in possession of the Dominator tech, even after Barry and Snart broke in to steal a power source when they had been fighting Savitar. It was in a bunker buried six floors deeper than the sublevel that the two of them had broken into. Slowly the agents were dismantling the pieces of the alien ship that had been confiscated. They were also indeed trying to reverse engineer the technology. Cisco poured over the security footage, trying to figure out how DeVoe got his hands on the tech. Finally he had a hit.

Two weeks before Barry and Snart hit A.R.G.U.S. Cisco saw a black utility van pull up just outside the gates to the facility. No one got out of the vehicle, but twenty minutes later and agent exited the gates and handed the person if the van a black box. Cisco would bet that it was DeVoe in the van. Running the footage back, he was able to identify the agent that passed the case off to the person in the van. Turns out he was a nobody, someone with just enough clearance to get in and get out without being questioned. Using the evidence log, Cisco was able to reference what was stolen.

A shard of one of the mind altering devices and a communication pod. Everything DeVoe would need to build a device to amplify his powers. The shard had the power to cloud the mind while the tech could be used to boost the range of his power. Fortunately the database also held a full breakdown of the composition of the materials. Armed with this info, Cisco was able to calibrate the RF field before joining Barry and Caitlin in the med bay for some much needed sleep.

* * *

After a good night's rest, Cisco was firing on all cylinders as he and Harrison worked on building the cerebral inhibitor. Parts were pulled from every part of the lab, but in the end the device was small enough to wrap around your ear like a hearing aide. With Barry's help they were able to miniaturize the components, all three of their minds working together easily. Felicity and Caitlin were working on an algorithm that would constantly project a field of scrambling waves to mask the brainwaves of the wearer.

Cisco was so glad to have Caitlin back, to have her brains back. Her intelligence was irreplaceable, and when teamed with the creativity of Felicity Smoak, nothing would be able to stop them. They made sure to include the information he had gathered from their friends in the government. As they worked, Cisco was aware of time passing, their window of time narrowing quickly.

"Done." Cisco called out, energy sapped. "Barry, since DeVoe went after you the hardest, you should be the one to test it out."

Cisco noted how Caitlin shadowed Barry, her eyes troubled. He had always known that his friends harbored feeling for each other, even when they weren't aware of it. He had seen it time and time again over the years, which is why he was so pissed at Barry when Savitar appeared. It was like the evil meta from the future made something in Barry flip, turning him into a blind man. The same man that had been able to reach Caitlin during her darkest times suddenly couldn't be bothered by anyone whose last name wasn't West. He was glad that it seemed the old Barry was back, the one who cared for everyone in his life.

"Be careful Barry. We don't know if this will work or not." Caitlin said as Barry slipped the device over his ear. Everyone in the room was watching them, wondering what was going on. Cisco didn't need his vibes to tell him that things were starting to progress with his friends.

"I will." Barry reached over and pressed a kiss to Caitlin's forehead, making them all grin slightly. Barry then turned his attention to Cisco.

"Keep the scrambler up. I'll step outside the building to see if this works. Keep an eye on me and send Caitlin and Wally out if things start to go south."

Cisco barely had time to nod before Barry was gone, everyone's attention on the monitors. Barry was pacing back and forth in front of the main doors to the facility, but other than that, nothing seemed to be happening. Five minutes turned into ten before Barry flashed back inside with a grin on his face.

"It worked. I could feel DeVoe trying to get in, but the inhibitor kept him out."

"Awesome. Now to whip up seven more of these baddies in the next," Cisco glanced at the clock. "Two hours."

Time was short and they all knew what they needed to do. Taking a deep breath Cisco plunged ahead, working to keep his friends and family safe.

* * *

 **Hope my technobabble made sense. Things are starting to get interesting.**

 **As always, let me know what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

Caitlin helped Cisco program the last of the devices just as the RF field collapsed, their 36 hour window gone. It was the one for Felicity, who had placed herself last, knowing that out of all of them, she was the least dangerous. She opted to be last, just in case the field died out before they finished the inhibitors. Turns out, she was right. The second the field dissipated, DeVoe began his attack. Oliver held Felicity in an iron grip as she thrashed about, screaming in pain, tears in the hard man's eyes.

Caitlin could feel DeVoe trying to break through her scrambler, but the constantly changing frequencies helped block his powers. Gritting her teeth Caitlin finished uploading the program to to the piece of tech, handing it off to Barry who flashed the device onto her ear. Nothing seemed to be happening right away.

"Why isn't it working?" Oliver growled as Felicity still fought in his arms, voice cracking. Idea forming quickly Caitlin knelt beside the two of them, calling on her powers. Oliver's blue eyes watched her, fear in them.

"I'm not going to hurt her Ollie." Caitlin spoke softly, eyes shining a light blue power. "I need to slow her heart rate down, or she will burn herself out. It will give her mind time to adjust to the inhibitor."

Gently she placed her hands on the other woman at Oliver's nod. One palm against her forehead, the other wrapping around her hand. Slowly, slowly Frost brought her body temperature down, being careful not to hurt one of her friends. Frost thought of cool mountain streams and spring days, a gentle and refreshing cool that would help relax the woman under her hands. Soon Felicity stopped thrashing, calming under her touch. After several minutes Felicity's eyes fluttered open, teasing a relieved smile from Oliver.

"What happened?" Felicity asked in a small voice, watching Frost pull her powers back into herself and leaning back on her heels.

"You were right." Oliver sighed. "DeVoe attacked the second the field went down. If Caitlin and Cisco hadn't been close to finishing your inhibitor, you could have been lost."

"Aren't you glad I'm always right?" Caitlin smiled at the two, accepting the hand Barry held out to her. Gently he helped her stand, tucking her against his side in case she felt light headed from using her powers.

"I'm ok Barry." Caitlin whispered to him, eyes still on her two friends, the doctor in her concerned for Felicity's well being. "I didn't use that much power."

"I know." He whispered into her hair, breath warm. "Just let me hold you for a minute before we have to start fighting."

"So now that we have blocked DeVoe, how do we stop him?" Wally asked looking around. Caitlin sighed, wishing the moment between her and Barry had lasted longer than 20 seconds. In the end though, they had a job to do.

"Two choices; pipeline or elimination." Oliver stood, bringing Felicity with him.

"Normally I'm not one for violence, but I vote elimination." Cisco raised his hand, voice grim. Caitlin cocked an eyebrow, knowing that she felt the same way as her friend.

"Same here." Joe echoed, arms crossed. "I saw what he did to my boys, I don't want him to have that power over anyone ever again."

Barry shifted away from Caitlin. She let him go, knowing his word would be the final say in the situation. On the other hand though, the way he'd handled metas in the past hadn't been all that successful. He would cage them for them to escape and cause trouble all over again. For someone like DeVoe, there needed to be a more permanent solution. As much as she hated killing, Caitlin knew that it was sometimes a necessary evil. She held her breath waiting for his answer.

"I don't want to agree, but I don't see what choice we have." Barry sighed, hands shoved into his pockets. "Being the the Speed Force made me realize that actions have consequences. For the most part, killing isn't the answer when it comes to metas; but every now and then there isn't an option. Someone as dangerous as DeVoe can't be allowed the chance to break free and ruin people's minds."

Nodding Caitlin ran to change into her suit, Oliver doing the same once she was done. Ice started pumping through her veins, gearing up for the fight to come. Based on their information DeVoe was still holed up in Keystone. This was an all hands on deck situation, considering the didn't quite know what the extent of DeVoe's powers were. Only Felicity and Joe stayed behind, neither one of them having powers or Assassin level skills to keep them safe. In the past, metas with mind powers tended to be wild cards, tricks up their sleeves. Sometimes there were multiple powers associated with the mind in one meta.

When Barry had been in the Speed Force, Cisco had told Caitlin of a meta who could move things with his mind. Another could warp reality similar to the way Top could. Brainwashing. Body control. Implantation of false visions. The list went on and on with the countless possibilities that DeVoe could possess. Or he could just be a one trick pony. They didn't know, and they weren't about to take any chances.

* * *

 **Little filler before the big fight. This might not be very long, but it does set up a lot of things. The dynamic of Team Arrow vs Team Flash, the relationship between Olicity and SnowBarry. Some hints as to what we may see from DeVoe.**

 **I am loving the reviews you guys are leaving me! They make me smile and know that you are enjoying this is a far greater way than I ever anticipated. Thank you, thank you, thank you for the love and support. Please keep giving me your thoughts and opinions. They help me write better and faster.**


	28. Chapter 28

Barry felt like something had suddenly shifted inside. He had just committed to killing Clifford DeVoe, whether by his own hand, or someone else's. Part of him wanted Oliver to be the one to take the kill shot, the older man being more seasoned in taking a life. On the other hand, he felt that both Caitlin and Cisco would be able to kill the meta without blinking an eye. It was a difficult notion to wrap his head around. It was one thing to know Oliver has killed, but it was something else to think of his gentle hearted friends being capable of taking a life.

Oliver pulled him aside before Cisco opened a portal, face grim.

"Whatever you do, don't kill DeVoe yourself." Oliver stated evenly, voice deep. "Let one of us do it. You need to keep your goodness intact, to keep blood off your hands."

"What do you mean?" Barry glanced over to where Frost stood speaking to Cisco and Felicity before returning to the man in front of him.

"You are a hero Barry." Words from long ago echoed in his mind. "Heroes don't take lives, they protect them."

"You're a hero." Flash countered back but the Green Arrow shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I've done heroic things, but I'm more dark than light. I do what is needed. I can have the bloody hands and no one will think twice. You on the other hand, you cannot afford to lose that purity."

"Listen to Oliver Barry." Caitlin stepped up beside him, face shadowed by her sapphire blue hood, eyes glowing with a ring of power. "That's what makes you the Flash. Your compassion and caring. Always willing to believe the best in people. That's what the people of Central City need, a hero. Let us do the dirty work."

"How can you stand to do it Cait?" Barry asked confused. "How can you calmly talk about killing someone?"

"It's a matter of perspective." Frost shrugged sharing a look with the Green Arrow. "You do what you have to. To protect yourself, your family, your friends and the innocent people of the city you love."

"It's a justified decision, Barry." Oliver added quietly. "No one said it was an easy one."

Barry just stared at the two people in front of him, letting the situation soak in. He was going to be responsible for the death of a man, but he wasn't the one that was going to take it. He was going to let his friends and the woman he loved do it for him. It seemed ridiculous that he wasn't willing to step up and get his hands dirty. At the same time though, he knew what they were saying to be right. He's never had a mean bone in his body. He hated causing anyone or anything harm. Yes, he's had to do a lot of conflicting things over the last four years, but killing had never been one of them.

"It's time." Cisco called, opening a breach without effort. The swirls and colors of the energy reflecting off the glass of the cortex, turning everything a silvery blue.

"DeVoe will likely be waiting for you. He can still sense you, he just can't get into your thoughts. Be ready for anything." Harrison warned, back from having jumped to his Earth to make sure Jessie was unaffected by DeVoe.

"Time to stop him and figure out how he got his hands on Dominator tech." Oliver jumped through the portal, Wally and Caitlin right behind him. Barry and Cisco brought up the rear. Things progressed quickly from there, but with Barry's super speed he was able to see everything that happened.

Once out of the portal, the team scattered about the warehouse, connected by the coms that were in the inhibitors. They hadn't even been in location three minutes before all hell broke loose. DeVoe was more powerful than they thought. Mirages began to pop up all around them, masking the reality around them. For Barry, it was a false dream of a life he and Iris would have had. It stunned them long enough for projectiles to be hurled at them, knocking them off their feet. Using his powers, Barry was able to figure out how the debris was being thrown. It wasn't anything fancy, it was mini launchers with bins full of stuff to hurl at them. Quickly Flash disabled them, the visions dissipating rapidly.

"Now what?" Kid Flash asked as they all grouped up on the bottom floor of the factory. "That seemed fairly weak."

"I think it was just a test to see how well we work as a team." Green Arrow spoke quietly, eyes scanning the area around them. "Don't let your guard down."

"You would be correct Mr. Queen." A chilly male voice echoed around them. "Very astute."

"Where are you?" Vibe called out, fists clenched. Barry wondered the same thing.

"Very clever in coming up with a way to deflect my powers, Mr. Ramone." Footsteps could be heard ringing across metal. "You even took into account the alien technology I incorporated into my Thinking Cap."

"See, this is why I name villians and tech." Vibe groused. "The Thinker and the Thinking Cap? Those are so lame."

"Ah, but not everyone has your flair for the dramatic."

The man stepped into the light roughly 20 feet from the team, dressed as Oliver had described him. He looked like a high end lawyer, dressed in a nice suit, clean shaven, well put together. Except for an evil gleam in his eye and the device strapped to his head. A red glow emanated from the device, enveloping the man. More footsteps were heard, and all around them, thugs of every kind stepped into the light. Barry felt his stomach dip; they were outnumbered 5 to 1. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Oliver chanced a look to his left, trying to gauge Barry's reaction to the setback. His friend seemed like he was regretting his line of work. Oliver could relate; he asked himself that at least once a week. Now wasn't the time though, they had a job to do. Moving swiftly, the Green Arrow pulled out one of his explosive flash bang arrows and launched it at the ceiling, drawing quickly and shooting another one at the floor. At that signal everyone scattered, making themselves a much smaller target while their enemy tried to get their eyes to focus once again.

"Get them you fools!" DeVoe could be heard shouting. "They can't interfere."

Oliver concentrated on disabling the men he came into contact with, all of them basic street thugs. There really wasn't a challenge to him, but the sheer number of men that came at him began to wear him down. This mountain of a man had managed to back him into a corner when the man suddenly staggered sideways, falling down with a thump. Behind him stood Frost, bo staff of steel hard ice in her hands. She quirked a grin at him before sprinting away.

All around him lights flashed. Barry and Wally were streaking across every surface imaginable, phasing through walls like they were nothing. It was still a sight to see to watch Barry dissolve through a solid object and come out unscathed on the opposite side. Cisco was using his breaches to disorient those who would come at him, making the men pop up in other places within the building, occasionally using a blast to knock them out. Caitlin, on the other hand, stuck to the shadows like he was, using the dark to mask her powers. Balls of ice the size of softballs hurtled towards the man attacking her friends, knocking them off their feet, or hitting them in places that were sure to leave a bruise. When someone got too close, she would use the staff in her hand, beating them into submission before knocking them out with a blast of cold.

Several minutes later, it was only DeVoe and the team. All of the goons that had been under DeVoe's thumb were out of commission. Oliver and the others formed a circle around the man, covering every angle to keep him from escaping. The circle was closing rapidly when red light flared around DeVoe, twin blades of red light in each of his hands. Oliver felt his blood run cold.

"Get back!"

It was too late though. DeVoe lashed out at Kid Flash, blades of mental alien power slicing right through the chest of his suit. Luckily, it was shallow, leaving a thin trail of blood. Barry flashed in and was able to land a few rapid punches before DeVoe shoved his foot into the scarlet speedsters belly, knocking him across the room. Wally flashed over to the other speedster, making sure he was ok even as more blood slowly oozed from his wound. A swirl of ice cold fog wrapped around DeVoe, the temperature drop drastic enough to shatter the psychic blades the man held. Caitlin had gotten too close though in an effort to stop the man, to make her powers more potent. DeVoe stuck, closing one long arm around her neck, the other pinning her hands to her sides.

"Ah, ah, ah." DeVoe taunted as the men in the room stopped moving. Reluctantly Oliver lowered his bow, waiting for his shot.

* * *

Cisco knew he had to make a distraction. He had to draw DeVoe's attention away from Oliver, otherwise Caitlin might not make it out alive. Frost may have dangerous powers, but without her hands, her abilities were limited. DeVoe had most likely found that out when he had been in her head. With barely a nod to Oliver, Vibe decided it was time to up his game.

"Tell me why you chose the name Thinker?" Cisco honestly wanted to know. "And why use Dominator technology?"

"I'm the Thinker because my IQ is the highest ever, even higher than Einstein. Compared to me, he was a washed up idiot. I tried using my brain for good, but I saw the bigger picture. With my brains and the might of all the criminals I could rule the world. I would be unstoppable. Able to think of every possible variable and outcome, and have the foresight to manipulate events to my will."

"Sounds like you wanted to play God." Caitlin muttered, struggling against his arms, twisting so that DeVoe was facing away from Oliver. The three of them had worked as a team on and off over the year that Barry had been gone, developing a second sense when it came to fighting together. Frost knew how to play her part, to deceive.

"God." DeVoe murmured, eyes lost in his own thoughts, arms slackening just the slightest bit. Cisco glanced over to Barry, a signal to be ready to grab Caitlin out of harm's way. Flash nodded, tense and coiled. Slowly Green Arrow raised his hand, arrow clenched in his fist to avoid the noise of drawing his bow.

"Yes, God would do nicely."

Just as DeVoe finished speaking Caitlin slammed her eyes shut, shielding herself from a bright flash of Vibe's powers. Temporarily blinded DeVoe lost his grip on Frost, and she was scooped out of his arms by the Flash. Green Arrow took this opportunity to slam the arrow in his fist down through the neck of DeVoe, slashing the man's windpipe and carotid artery. The man suffocated and bled to death at the same time.

Cisco was surprised at how quickly the whole confrontation ended. It was almost anticlimactic. Still, he was glad that it was over. Caitlin was looking at Wally's wound, noticing that it was already healing over. Barry was glued to her side, shadowing her every move. Oliver stood looking at the body of DeVoe, face devoid of emotion, wheels turning in his mind.

"Frost." Green Arrow called. "We need to dispose of the body."

* * *

"Sure." Caitlin hated this part. It reminded her a lot of Killer Frost, of reducing someone to nothing but ice. The only consolation was that DeVoe was already dead. Leaving Wally's body to heal on it's own Frost moved to stand beside the body of the man that had tried to kill them.

"What's going on?" Barry asked, eyes concerned for her. Concentrating on what she was about to do, she let Oliver explain it for her.

"Frost is going to convert the tissue and bones into solid ice. This way there will be no trace of the man for the authorities to find. Nothing to link us to the death."

"That sounds brutal." Wally shivered as the temperature in the room plummeted dramatically.

"It's the only way to ensure our safety." Cisco replied as they all took several steps back, moving away from the source of the cold.

Frost let her powers free, loosening her hold on them. Energy flared around her, cold wind whipping around her body. Her hood fell back from her face and she knew what the others were seeing. A literal frozen goddess. Snow and ice swirled around her, plunging into the body at her feet. The corpse froze from the inside out, pushing the remaining heat from the flesh and bones. The darkness in her thrilled at being able to be let free, to consume the way they wanted to. Destroy. Death.

This is what Caitlin fought so hard against when she went to Star City. This bloodlust, the craving to steal the life force and heat from all things around her. To murder. The light in her soul had eventually won out, leaving these dark times for only when they were necessary. In a matter of minutes it was over, body reduced to ice that would shatter under her touch.

"Turn your eyes away." Power thrummed in her voice as the men did as she said. Reaching down she shoved with her powers, splintering the body beyond recognition. It was done. Now they could go home. She slumped tiredly and Barry scooped her up into his arms, carrying her through the breach Cisco had made.

* * *

 **Whew. That was a monster to write. I hope that made sense and lived up to the expectation of the big bad.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	29. Chapter 29

Caitlin stared into the fire, curled up on the couch at Barry's apartment. When she wasn't at the lab, she would be staying with him. Before she had left for Star City, she'd hired movers to place all of her belongings in storage, letting the lease go on her own apartment. There was no use paying rent for something that she wouldn't be using. Knees tucked up against her she sat in a snuggly ball, wearing an extra set of Barry's pajama bottoms and one of his old S.T.A.R. Labs tees. Wrapped around her was one of the blankets Barry had offered her, to help warm her up after having used all of her powers. The speedster was in his bedroom, taking a shower after a long fight.

Caitlin was glad for the time to herself. She needed to figure out what she would say to Barry now that the threats were taken care of. He wouldn't be put off any longer, and he shouldn't. They were bound together by a force out of their control. To be fair, Caitlin honestly wasn't complaining, she just wanted to make sure her previous track record didn't rear it's ugly head. Ronnie died, twice. Jay turned out to be Zoom. Julian was key in helping Savitar create his following, and then he made her Killer Frost. To top it off, Savitar was a future evil version of Barry; making her feel things she should only feel for the real Barry. Just thinking about it all made her head hurt.

She laid her head on her folded arms and waited for Barry to join her.

Several minutes later the couch beside her dipped, a long arm pulling her close to Barry's side. Giving in Caitlin tucked her head on his shoulder, relaxing into a boneless heap. He was still warm from his shower, smelling fresh and clean. She could feel his heart beating against her arm, strong and at a normal pace for him. They sat there, quiet and comfortable for the longest time, soaking in the peace of the moment. To Caitlin, it was almost like a dream, one of the romantic dreams of them she used to have before Zoom. Before Flashpoint.

"You feeling better?" Barry's voice was soft and warm. She felt him press a kiss to her head, his arm squeezing gently. He inhaled deep, breathing her in. It was magic.

"Yes." Caitlin sat back, just enough that she could look Barry in the face without getting a crick in her neck. His hair was messy, and he was dressed in sweatpants and a S.T.A.R. Labs tank top. "I'm just not used to using my powers like that."

"You wanna talk about it?" Barry tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, touch feather light.

"There really isn't much to tell." Caitlin shrugged. "My powers are extremely dangerous, and normally I keep myself in check. To not let the power get away from me. When I have to do what I did today I let myself be. I let my powers rage the way that they want to, feeding off the darkness of the act I'm committing. Before, when I was Killer Frost, I didn't have the will to pull my powers under control. Oliver helped me figure out the on and off switch when it came to that. Now I have control, a light inside me that outshines the dark. I don't have anything to fear anymore."

"I'm so sorry I didn't see what was happening to you. I got my priorities all mixed up and you ended up paying the price." The pain on his handsome face hurt.

"You weren't completely wrong Barry." Caitlin swallowed the bile threatening to rise as she remembered that last year with the team. "You did need to protect Iris, but you let that need blind you to everything else. Yes, you should have done things differently. Would it have changed the outcome? We'll never know."

"Still, I should have been aware on some level the fear and pain you were going through." Barry reached out and his warm palm cupped her cheek. "We've always been connected, even before this soul partner thing. You, me and Cisco have all shared this unique bond. Granted, the one between us is different, but in the past I had always been there for you."

"I wish we knew more about how the Lightning Rod bond worked." Caitlin let her eyes slip closed, savoring the warmth coming off the man beside her.

The couch shifted again, and this time Barry's soft lips were caressing hers. Immediately drawn into his spell she moaned and opened herself up to him, drifting away on a sea of peace. Gently, gently he kissed her, on and on, building the heat inside her slowly, hands tracing her body slowly. Every inch of her was suffused with a warmth, feeling the life force of the man pulling her closer to his chest.

"I think the best part will be figuring it out as we go." Barry murmured against her lips. "Open your eyes beautiful, let me see you."

Caitlin opened her eyes, drowning in the green ocean of his. This close she could see all the little freckles that dusted his skin, could marvel at how long his eyelashes were. Barry Allen was a beautiful man, but up close like this? He was breathtaking. She swallowed thickly, eyes mapping his face. Caitlin knew there would be no going back from what would happen next.

"Barry?" She could see a question in his eyes, but wanted to hear his thoughts.

"I want more. I want what the Speed Force wants. You." His voice was becoming thick and unsteady. "It's always been you. The first year after Flashpoint messed me up, and I regret that we lost our connection. It was something that I had felt was missing, but at the time I didn't know what it was. Now I know, and I can't go back to the way things were."

It was now or never Caitlin.

"I have a confession." She watched his brow crinkle and felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her closer to him. "I - I've been in love with you for a long time." She could feel herself shaking as she told him the truth.

"I think I fell for you the night we went out for karaoke." A small grin bloomed on Barry's face as she continued. "Yeah, I let myself get drunker than I ever had, but I knew you were there to take care of me. I let my guard down around you. I let you see the real me."

* * *

Barry remembered that night like it was yesterday. He had felt something between them then, but tried to ignore it, not completely over Iris yet. Looking back now, Barry saw the evening from a different perspective, and his heart clenched at how much she had indeed let him in that night. So carefree and happy, it took his breath away when she had walked in wearing that sparkly black dress, looking prettier than anything he had ever seen. He felt a pinch of pain, thinking that there was so much they had missed out on because he was unwilling to take the leap.

"I think that was the night I knew I could love you." Barry watched her brown eyes go all soft, tears shining on her eyelashes. "I knew there was more to how I felt about you though when Snart took you. The fear was crippling, but at the time I thought I was just worried for my best friend. Now though, I know different. The fear I felt when I thought of Savitar killing Iris was nothing compared to what I felt when you were gone."

Caitlin gave a watery snort and laughed lightly.

"For being quite the pair Mr. Allen, we tend to go about things backwards." Her tone was teasing, lips curled into a delicious smile. Barry was unable to resist and dipped his head for another taste of his Dr. Snow. She opened under his lips like a flower, eager for his touch. It was enough to make him want to melt on the spot or burst into flames. A tiny moan echoed from the back of her throat as her arms slid around his neck, shifting closer to him.

He scooped his hands under her thighs, pulling her up and settling her on his lap. He needed to be closer. Caitlin's mouth was warm and sweet, pulling at his soul. Her breath mingled with his, and he could feel a part of her soul twining its' way into him, wrapping around his heart like a cat. There was no end and no beginning, just this moment. Barry and Caitlin, Soul Pair. It was paradise, and Barry knew he would never, ever get enough.

Eventually they had to pull apart to breathe, chests heaving. Barry realized the position they were in, and it thrilled him. Caitlin had discarded the blanket, half of it hanging off into the floor. She was straddled across him, thighs holding his hips to hers. The neck of his old shirt had slipped, letting one delicious shoulder peek out at him. Blood roared to life as he looked at the woman in front of him, coming alive in ways he never had before.

Long silken hair the color of fresh snow trailed across her shoulders, framing her face and eyes. Those eyes, big and warm, a rich deep brown were watching him, pinning him where he sat. Shivers raced down his spine as her hands drew lazy trails across his exposed shoulders and arms, his hands flexing in her hips, edging under the shirt she wore. Even though her powers were cold based, heat poured off of her in intoxicating waves, bringing her scent to his nose. Crisp and clean, with a hint of heat beneath. Barry, needing to indulge in her more, dipped his head to her neck and breathed Caitlin in. With a sigh she tilted her head to give him better access.

"Barry." His name was a whisper through her lips, her body slowly beginning to rock against his. Lazily he drew patterns on her neck with his tongue, addicted to her flavor. Her nail dug into his shoulders, her body beginning to shake.

"Yes Caitlin?" God, he loved saying her name. It was tattooed onto his heart and sewn onto his skin. He was hers, there was no way around it. What he was feeling was so completely more powerful than anything he had ever experienced before. He knew part of it was the fact she was his Lightning Rod, but in the end, it was all her. It was Caitlin. His Caitlin.

"Shouldn't we put out the fire?"

"Oh we will beautiful, just not in here." He loved that he could be like this with her, full of innuendo and promise. It turned him on so hard.

"Not that one." She laughed, gently prying herself out of his grip, shimmying and moving like a woman on a mission. Barry's chest felt tight with anticipation as he stood to bank the fire in the fireplace.

Once the fireplace was dark, Caitlin reached out and took his hand. With a grin Barry led them further into the apartment, ready to seal their bond forever.

* * *

 **Mmmmm, I told you it would be a slow burn. I wanted this to be more than just sex. I wanted this to be real; a real relationship that was built on a solid foundation.**

 ***ducks flying debris***

 **Trust me, it will be worth the wait. My hope is when they do make love, it will be hot enough to melt the computer I'm typing it on. I'm not sure when that part will be done with the 4th of July weekend coming up.**

 **As always, let me know what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30 - Rated M

Caitlin was on fire. She was burning hotter than anything she had ever felt, like molten lava in her veins. The cold that had been her companion for so long was gone, replaced by an inferno that threatened to burn her to a crisp. It was a deep heat, spreading through her whole body, concentrated around her heart. Desire, passion, love and fear all intermingled in her, making her tremble slightly. There was no going back as she followed Barry into his bedroom, soon to be their bedroom. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Barry?" she hated how small her voice sounded in the stillness, but she knew she needed to say what was on her mind and heart. "I'm scared."

Barry turned and pulled her into his chest, tucking her close as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, touch gentle.

"Don't be Cait." His voice was calm, but deep, rough with desire. "We have all the time in the world. We don't have to jump all the way to the end unless you want to."

"I do want to, but this is just a little overwhelming."

"We'll take it slow." He promised on a whisper, lips settling over hers once again in a kiss so loving that Cailin felt her heart clench, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. For the first time in her life she felt like she was home, safe and complete.

Slowly, slowly they kissed in the dim lighting from the streetlights outside, building the connection between them piece by piece. Her hands were locked around his neck, fingers buried in his thick hair. His hands were running up and down her back, soothing any doubts she had regarding his interest in her. Gently he backed her up to the bed, easing her onto the mattress, lips having moved to explore her throat and neck. Barry's lips were pillow soft and deliciously warm, reverent in their touch. It was like he was trying to worship her with everything he had, but trying to not push her too fast. It was maddening.

The sensible part of Caitlin Snow was thankful for the slow and gentle way they were progressing, but the woman under her skin wanted heat. She wanted sex, hot and messy and so very delicious. She wanted to feel Barry so deep inside her that he touched her all the way to her core. She wanted skin on skin. Heart to heart. One. Heat raged inside her as Barry joined her on the bed, hands gentle as he seduced her.

Caitlin ran her hands up under his shirt, desperate to feel the raw silk of his skin once again. To feel the energy and heat rolling off him in delicious waves. She wanted to drown herself in him, his scent, his heat, his love. Quickly Caitlin Snow was being lost to the haze of desire sweeping over the both of them. Electricity fluttered under her skin, making her undulate against the hard body of the man beside her. It was a restlessness that only Barry could quench. Heat pooled in her belly as she pulled Barry's face back up to hers, kissing him.

"I need you Barry."

* * *

Barry gulped, manhood jerking hard at those softly spoken words. Caitlin wanted him, and from the sound of her dark voice, nearly as bad as he wanted her. She was laid out before him on his bed, beautiful and more than anything he ever deserved. His entire being was screaming at him to make their union complete, to seal the bond. He had to be sure though before he continued, his heart demanded it.

"Are you sure beautiful?" Unable to stop himself he pressed himself into her center, the only thing between them were thin pajamas. He could feel the heat and humidity from her on his body, making his manhood weep. He clenched his teeth against the nearly overwhelming need to take her and make her his.

"Please Barry." Caitlin's eyes begged, liquid brown and full of fire. "I need more. I need everything. Just be gentle."

He didn't need to be told twice. Barry sat up and pulled his tank top off, watching as Caitlin sat up and pulled his sweater off her slim frame, revealing milky white skin to him. Her bra was sapphire blue lace, making his mouth water. Reaching out he ran a finger across her nipple, watching it pucker behind the dark fabric. A primitive thrill raced down his spine. Moving quickly he reached around her and popped the clasp, pulling the garment from her body.

Caitlin's breasts were soft and pretty, mouth watering. Reverently he reached out and cupped each one in a palm, running his thumbs over her nipples softly. She sucked in a deep, shuddering breath, her eyes slipping closed. Barry smirked darkly and dipped his head, lapping at her skin, luxuriating in the taste of her, the feel of her. A gasp shuddered from her as her hands came up and cradled his head, holding him to her.

Caitlin slung a leg over his hips, arching her back, rubbing against him like a cat. Barry groaned deep, feeling her skin slide against his warmly. His mouth was wrapped around her right breast, his hand caressing her left, teasing both of her nipples gently. Her skin felt like milk to him, rich a creamy. He had never felt anything as soft as the woman in his arms. He began to feel her cool skin heating up under his touch, her skin pebbling and perspiring gently.

Wickedly he switched breasts, loving the taste of her skin, light and creamy. Her nipples though, they tasted like dessert. Dark and tangy with a hint of sweat, Barry lapped and nibbled at her buds. He smirked at the feel of Caitlin's nails digging into his scalp, unable to get closer. He could suck on her for forever and never be satisfied. At the same time though, he knew he could need more than just her pretty breasts to occupy him. Gently he slid one hand down her soft belly, fingers just barely dipping below the waist of the bottoms she wore. Lightly he ran his fingertip around her belly button.

* * *

Caitlin was floating in a ocean of desire. Barry's mouth felt like heaven on her breasts, making her feel like a goddess. A woman fully in her power and hungry in her lust for him and his body. She was helpless to arch her hips as she felt his hand slide down her front, moving closer to where she really wanted him to be.

"Cait?" Barry asked, breath whispering across her damp nipple, making it harden even more. She knew what he was asking, and she wanted it more than she could say. Her core clenched in anticipation.

"Please." She begged. Gently he pulled her pants off, snagging her panties in the process, baring her to him. A strong flush of desire pumped through her as she watched Barry roll onto his back and lift his hips, pulling his own pants off in the process. His manhood, now free, stood tall and proud. Eager. Everything in her body heated and melted, craving his flesh inside her. Sex, that was all she was now. Hot and pounding, flushed and excited.

She watched as Barry propped himself up on his elbow, all movement grinding to a halt. Caitlin wondered what he was doing when he reached out and began running his fingers across her body gently. He started at her forehead and lazily made his way down her body, mapping her, his dark eyes following the movement of his hand. Slowly the burn inside her lowered to a simmer, ready to flare up at a moment's notice. Her breathing hitched as his hand dipped down past her navel towards her core.

Willingly she opened her legs to him, letting him explore. Barry had returned his gaze to her, and Caitlin was unable to look away. She was mesmerized by his eyes, the love and desire in them, even as his fingers slipped inside her dripping wetness. The feel of his long fingers playing with her flesh was more than she imagined.

"Oh, God." Caitlin moaned, tipping her hips up, begging for more. She felt Barry's hand shift, and then suddenly, three long fingers speared into her hole, making her scream in pleasure. He pressed hard and deep, thumb and pinkie cupping her body as he sought out her depths.

"You are so wet baby." Barry's voice was like chocolate, covering her in sex from head to toe. She felt him sinking even deeper into her body, fingers caressing and tracing the contours of her body. "So wet and so hot. When you get turned on, you go from cold to burning hot."

"Maybe I just needed the right motivation to warm up." She was breathless, loving the freedom she felt to tease him. In response he flicked his fingers, hitting her G-spot and making stars dance before her eyes.

* * *

Barry felt fluid gush across his hands, making him even harder than he already was. Caitlin was more than he could ever have dreamed of in his most erotic and x rated fantasies. Her body trembled with shivers as her dark eyes focused on him blearily. Cum seeped out of his manhood, begging to be let free inside her body. With one last stroke to the most delicate skin he had ever felt Barry removed his hand from between her legs, lifting himself over her.

"I need you beautiful." Barry begged, body aching from the strain of holding back.

Caitlin smiled up at him and shifted under him, opening her legs wider and reaching up to cup his shoulders. She was beautiful, inside and out. Part of him knew he would always remember this exact moment. The moment when he became more than Barry Allen, even more than the Speed Force. He was about to become one part of a whole, never to be alone again. With a sigh he lowered his hips, dropping the head of his cock to rest against her outer lips. They were damp from his fingering of her, teasing him with the wetness to come.

"Then have me, soul partner." Barry's eyes rolled back into his head as Caitlin lifted her hips, locked her legs around his waist, pressing herself closer to him. Her voice was pure desire, her eyes dark flames of passion.

Gently he pressed himself into her, savoring the feel of her lips opening and closing around his girth. Her body welcomed him in, sliding into her sex with ease. Heat and wetness wrapped around him, pulling him deeper. He went slow, drawing out the pleasure, memorizing the feel of being wrapped in her sex for the first time. He knew it wouldn't be the last, but nothing would ever be like his first time riding her.

Eventually he bottomed out, hitting the wall of her cervix. His entire length was buried in her pussy, every inch wrapped in silken heat. It was home, it was where he had always meant to be. Caitlin's belly was soft and cushioning against his, her breasts rubbing against his chest tenderly as the breathed. Peace. He needed more, and knew she would too.

"You good?" He was better than good, he was ecstatic. He was finally buried cock deep in the woman who was the other half of his soul.

"Mmhmm." Caitlin's eyes were heavy lidded with desire, shooting right to his heart. "You could ride me now and I would be happy."

"Yes ma'am." Barry laughed, pulling back, shivering at the feel of the air touching his soaked penis before pushing back into her heat. Gently he did this a few times, trying to draw the pleasure out. He knew once he started he wouldn't last long.

"Damn it Barry." Caitlin gripped his shoulder and waist tight. "Harder. Faster. Deeper."

* * *

Caitlin wasn't prepared for the erotic slamming of their bodies, but she craved it all the same. Barry grinned darkly at her and began pistoning his hips into hers, slowly building up the pressure and speed. So far he was moving at a pace normal for regular humans. They weren't normal and she wanted more. Her body craved the explosion of desire that would come from having him love her with everything he had.

"I meant, Flash fast." Caitlin growled up at the man over her, sweat glittering on their skin.

"Are you sure?" Barry kept thrusting even as he asked, body surging into hers deliciously. But it wasn't enough.

"I need you to fuck me Barry. I've been waiting too long for you to not go all out on me." Caitlin knew that in the light of day she would be embarrassed by the way she spoke, but right now she didn't care.

"Ok." Barry flashed her a grin that was nearly as evil as the ones Savitar would use. He reached down and lifted her legs higher on his hips, changing the angle to a deeper one. "You might want to hold on tight."

Caitlin barely had time to clench her body around him before Barry turned into a blur of motion. With a scream of pure pleasure Caitlin rolled her eyes, bowing her back and begging for more. Their skin lit up like lightning where it touched, energy arcing between them as he loved her. His sex filled her over and over more times than she would have been able to count, ever. It was a constant stream of pleasure radiating out from her crotch, the light shining brightest between her legs where the friction was the greatest. Liquid poured out of her, keeping the speedster constantly lubed. The pressure in her abdomen began to finally build.

"Cccaaaiiittt" Barry's voice vibrated above her, his body moving too fast for him to speak clearly.

"D-don't st-stop." She begged, tears running out of her eyes at the pleasure. He jerked his body upward slightly and the pressure exploded. Her entire core clenched down on him so hard that he froze, shocked and unable to move. With a spasm he erupted inside her, both of them cuming together so hard that time stood still. It felt like liquid lightning pouring into her sex, hot and electric. Helpless she shuddered around his cock, body on overload.

* * *

Barry felt like his soul was being ripped out of him and shot down his dick he was cuming so violently. Caitlin was clutching him to her, her body shaking and gripping him tight. Lightning crackled all around them, being sucked into the juncture where the two of their bodies meshed. Over and over he shot his sex into her, filling her with himself in the most primal way possible. In the back of his mind he felt the Speed Force dissipate, the hunger having been appeased.

Slowly, slowly their bodies came down off their high, twitching as they relaxed. Gently Barry rolled them, not wanting to lose contact just yet. Caitlin's eyes were completely blown, totally black. He had a feeling his eyes were the same way. Together they breathed deep, soaking up the peace around them.

"Wow." Caitlin whispered, dazed.

"I know." Barry murmured, reaching and pulling the sheets over them. He had folded them back earlier, hoping that they would end up in bed together. On the heels of the peace came sleep, both of their eyes drooping shut.

"I love you Caitlin." Barry whispered into her hair even as his manhood softened enough to slip out of her.

"I love you too Barry." Caitlin in turn snuggled closer, wanting his warmth.

The rest of the night they slept peacefully, wrapped in each other's love.

* * *

 **Whew. I almost had to take care of myself a few time writing this. *wink***

 **I hope this was worth the wait for you. I apologize for not getting this out sooner. Not sure how much is left after this, considering sex is usually the endgame.**

 **As always, let me know what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning after everyone got a good night's rest, they all met back up at S.T.A.R. Cisco, never needing much sleep to function, had gone to CC Jitters early and bought what looked to be the entire store. There were all sorts of pastries and donuts, cinnamon rolls and kolaches. He had also gotten everyone's favorite coffee to top the event off. Caitlin accepted her Chi Latte and chocolate cake donut with glee, starving after the events of the night before. It was hard to keep the slight grin off her face, she was happier than she had been in a long time.

The first part of the morning Caitlin spent relaxing around the cortex with the others, chatting and enjoying the down time while they could. Soon though, her scientific mind was itching with curiosity. A lot of power had been channeled into her while she and Barry had made love. She wondered how it affected her powers and physiology, or if the Speed Force was inert in her body. As everyone began to go about their day, Caitlin waved at Oliver who followed Barry into the Speed Lab. Cisco and Felicity were tinkering with something in his lab. Joe headed out to CCPD and Wally headed off to class. It was nice to be back to normal.

Pricking her finger Caitlin deposited her blood onto a fresh slide, using her powers to seal the wound instantly. Biting her lower lip she settled into her chair and began to examine her blood. Normal human blood consisted of basic red blood cells in a microscope, but each meta's blood looked different than each other. In this case, there were other elements mixed into the substance on the slide. Clear crystals made up about half of the space, her own cytokinetic storage cells, holding her immense power in delicate structures. 90% of the rest was normal looking blood cells. The interesting thing was that 10% of her blood looked like Barry's, golden disks full of vibrating energy. Not enough for her to tap into the Speed Force directly, but enough that Barry would be able to use her as a quick start in case he needed power.

"Looks like you've got a party going on in your blood." Felicity remarked from the doorway. Caitlin had forgotten that her scope was connected to the LCD monitor next to her.

"Yeah." Caitlin swiveled her chair around to face the other woman. "Still not entirely sure what it means just yet."

"It means you and Barry are bound together in a way no one can tear apart." Felicity said wistfully. Caitlin tilted her head, curious.

"Why do you sound jealous? Oliver loves you more than anything."

"Anything?" The blonde woman shook her head sadly. "No. He loves protecting himself and his secrets more than me. Part of him loves me, but it isn't enough to just have part of him. Part of him will always be alone, and I won't let that be the thing that always makes me wonder."

Caitlin watched the other woman sadly, heart hurting for her friend.

"I love him and I help make a difference. I'm strong enough to deal with the pain."

"But for how long?" Caitlin asked. "How long before you lose who you are while you are waiting for him?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Oliver watched as Barry sped around and around the cortex, running faster and faster. Part of him was worried about the latest revelation about the Speed Force to him. Cisco had told him that Barry out of the suit was nearly as fast as Savitar was when he was in his suit. The only reason the time remnant wore the suit was so he wouldn't disintegrate back into the Speed Force. Barry and the team needed to figure out a way to upgrade his suit to keep him from destroying himself. Pushing his worries aside, knowing Cisco and Caitlin would take care of his friend, Oliver called out,

"Barry? Can I have a word?"

The speedster stopped in front of him, barely breathing heavy and not sweating one bit. It was impressive. There was something different about Barry, just like there was something different about Caitlin. Oliver wondered if his hunch was right.

"You and Caitlin seal the bond?" Barry had told Oliver how the Speed Force had created a bond with Caitlin years before and that it was up to Barry to cement the bond, making it unbreakable. The grin on Barry's face said it all.

"Good." Oliver growled. "Now I know I won't have to beat some sense into your head."

"Huh?" Barry looked confused. Oliver crossed his arms and planted his feet.

"You were a complete and total ass year before last, you know that right?" Rhetorical question, but it needed to be asked.

"I do now." The younger man nodded. "I didn't at the time. Savitar took me by surprise."

"Still no excuse for leaving your friends in the wind Barry." The Green Arrow was irritated. "You became so single minded that your trip to the past changed everything and everyone you know. Then it bled into this timeline with Savitar threatening Iris. You aren't a god Barry, so stop acting like one."

"Unfortunately, now that the Speed Force and I are linked closer than ever, I really am a god." Barry ran his hands through his hair. "My time in the Speed Force showed me that. My power isn't my own and I have to be careful how I use it."

"That's good to hear, because you have family and friends who love you here. A woman who is literally the only thing holding you to this plane of existence. You can't lose sight of what you already have." Oliver relaxed, uncrossing his arms.

"You are like a brother to me Barry. If you hurt Caitlin or Cisco like that ever again, I will kill you. No powers you have would be able to stop me."

Barry simply blinked at him before nodding his head. Oliver could see that his threat was sinking into the super fast mind of his friend, recollecting that the Green Arrow was not someone to mess with.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Oliver came striding back into the cortex. Caitlin wondered what had gotten under his skin this time. For being a tough vigilante, he sure did sweat the small stuff. Wondering what was up the ice meta went and joined Cisco, Felicity and Oliver in the cortex. Barry came walking in a few minutes behind Oliver, expression thoughtful. Caitlin cocked an eyebrow at him, but he shook his head with a small smile.

"You got our tickets?" Oliver asked Felicity, who was packing up her laptop. It was time for them to go back to Star City.

"Train leaves in an hour." The blonde smiled softly, eyes darting around the room. It looked like she was looking for something, but when her eyes met Caitlin's, she smiled. It was then that the biologist knew that everything would be ok. It may take them longer than they would like, but eventually the Arrow and Overwatch would be together.

"Thanks for coming to check up on us." Barry reached over and hugged the blonde, grinning as Oliver glared at him. Caitlin and Cisco rolled their eyes.

"Anytime." Felicity smiled back at him before turning to hug Cisco. Caitlin enjoyed the warm hug of the hacker as well, seeing the woman like a sister. Oliver and Barry hugged and then Oliver clapped Cisco on the shoulder before turning his attention to Caitlin.

"You call me if you need me." Oliver stared her down, blue eyes dark in his handsome face. "Doesn't matter, and I'll be here."

"I can take care of myself." Caitlin smiled gently up at him, glad for his friendship. "After all, you taught me how to fight."

"Still, even if you need someone to talk to who isn't busy running circles around the competition, give me a call." Barry scoffed at the jab to his meta powers, but Caitlin just laughed. Oliver opened his arms and she hugged him tight.

"Don't worry. My powers cancel his out. If he acts up, I just blast him."

"Good. Don't let him forget who's boss." Felicity piped up from where she stood next to the exit for the cortex. Laughter filled the air as Team Arrow and Team Flash parted ways, for now.

* * *

 **I know it was kinds short and sweet, but a lot of the material had been hashed out in previous chapters. No need to beat a dead horse.**

 **I tried to stay true to Felicity's character. It has to be hard loving a man like Oliver, and hard to wait on him to decide if he loves you back.**

 **Sorry for the lack of gushiness in this chapter, but the next few should make up for it. As always let me know what you think.**


	32. Chapter 32 - Author's Note

Just a little note to all my loves!

I do intend on continuing and finishing this story. However, life has interrupted with an unexpected surprise. My focus isn't where it needs to be to continue writing at the moment. I am 12 weeks pregnant with my first baby, so my focus has been on my little bundle of joy.

I will try to update when my muse cooperates, but until then please know I do intend to finish. I just have no idea when that will be. Thank you for all your love and support.


	33. Chapter 33

Days turned into weeks as Barry and Caitlin grew closer together. Slowly Barry was cracking open the shell around the woman he was obsessed with. Each day he learned something new about her. Like how she prefered warm food and drinks now, having lost her taste for everything cold except ice cream. She liked the warmth she felt when she ate, helping make her feel more human. She was also a snuggler, especially at night when they lay in bed together.

Barry would wake in the night to the feel of a cool body pressed up against his, cooling his heated body even as she sucked up his residual warmth. He understood Caitlin drew warmth from the environment around her, and he didn't mind being her nighttime battery charger. He would smile softly, sleepily and pull her closer to him before drifting back off to sleep. All was right in his world, better than it had been in years.

About three weeks after they decided to begin dating, Barry asked her out on a date. It was something he had been wanting to do for a while, but he wanted to make sure Caitlin was in a good place before suggesting it.

"A date?" Caitlin smiled at him, Barry having dropped by the lab during his lunch break. A slight tingle ran down his spine, completely in love with her smile. Her red lips were a beautiful contrast to her rich eyes and silky hair, warmth in her manner and voice. He nodded, swallowing the sudden lump of nervousness in his throat.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you silly." She brushed her hand over his unruly hair, touch loving. It was something she enjoyed doing, playing with his hair. Her hand then wandered down to his, cool and soft. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but I know you'll love it." He smiled down at her, stepping closer to her, never able to be close enough the the beautiful woman in his life. "Dress nice but not fancy. We'll leave from the loft this evening." Barry pressed a kiss to her forehead before Flashing away. After all, he still had a full time caseload at CCPD.

* * *

"Oooohhh, sounds like you and Barry are going on an official First Date." Cisco giggled, bouncing on his toes. He was a shameless eavesdropper. "Young love, ain't it grand?"

Smirking Caitlin sent a quicky cool blast of air at him, ruffling his hair. The other man just laughed. She rolled her eyes in response with a soft smile.

"You're younger than the both of us mister." She laughed right along with him before wondering out loud,

"I wonder where he's taking me?"

"Not a clue." Cisco shrugged, moving back to his work station. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Not sure of what to wear Caitlin opted for a casual dressed up look. Black boots, indigo jeans and a bright red sequined blouse the color of Barry's new suit that Cisco had made. She applied some quick makeup and pulled half her hair back. It wasn't fancy, but it was nice. It made her feel more like her old self, confident and in control.

Her mind wandered to Barry's new suit, the doctor in her always thinking of new ways to protect her patient. Cisco managed to craft a new suit similar to the one Barry had worn for the last two years, but with more protection built in. The suit was stiffer in places and softer in others, the hard pieces protecting his organs, head and back while the softer material was primarily located in the joints for easier mobility. Cisco was able to reverse engineer, with the help io Harrison, the armor that Savitar had used.

They had collected the pieces from the park after the incident, not sure what to do with the futuristic technology. Included into the tripolymer of the suit were nano threads of silver and gold, acting as a conduit for the Speed Force. The excess charge that Barry would build up was actually stored in the suit, to be reabsorbed at a later date into the speedster. They also acted as a RF shield, keeping him grounded to this reality in the case he ran so fast to breach the barrier between this world and the Speed Force.

"You home gorgeous?" Barry called from the living room, pulling Caitlin from her thoughts. A warm flush went through her every time he called her that. She had feared for so long that her powers had made her a monster, and now to hear the man she loved call her gorgeous made her smile.

"Yeah handsome." She called joining him, happier than she ever could have imagined. Barry stood waiting for her dressed like normal. Dark wash jeans, Converse sneakers, blue tee shirt and a gray checkered overshirt. He smile was giddy though, his eyes bright. She reached up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, loving the feel of his arms circling around her and pulling her closer.

They kissed slow and sweet, taking their time and enjoying each other. A slow warmth filled her, in love and completely happy. All was right in her world. Soon Barry pulled away with a smirk, breathing a little heavier than normal. He scooped her up into his arms and flashed them from the apartment. A handful of minutes later he stopped, setting her down on her feet. Across the street from them was the karaoke bar that they had their first unofficial date at all those years ago.

"Really?" Caitlin smiled up at him as they walked hand in hand across the empty street.

* * *

"Yeah." Barry loved to see his snowflake smile. "I thought it would be fitting. It was one of the best nights of my life since the particle accelerator exploded."

"This time though, I'm straying away from the alcohol." His lover shook her head fondly.

"You never know. Now that you're a meta, it may not affect you the same way." Barry did wonder if her powers would change the way she responded to it. He knew he was still immune to it now, more than ever. Only Caitlin's brews had the power to throw him for a loop, and even then it was only for a few minutes.

Once inside they settled down to a table off to the side. Caitlin ordered a Long Island Ice Tea, just to try things out. In the end, her powers had a similar effect, rendering her unable to get drunk. Barry was kinda disappointed, he was hoping for a repeat of drunk singing from Caitlin. His thoughts must have been on his face because a slender finger with a bright red nail on the tip pointed at him accusingly.

"You are not trying to get me drunk are you Barry Allen?"

"No." He laughed. "But I was hoping I would be able to get you up on stage and sing for me again."

"I still can't believe I got drunk enough to do that the last time." Twin flags of color appeared on her pale cheeks. "I'm never going to live that night down."

"Look at it this way, it's something we can tell our kids." The words were out of his mouth before he even thought about it. Caitlin froze, staring at him with large eyes.

"Sorry, sorry." He backpedaled. "We don't have to go there. We can leave that for another time."

"You want to have a baby?" Her voice was quiet, but calm. Barry felt the tightness in his chest ease slightly.

"Not right away, but yes, I would like to at some point." Barry knew he needed to be honest. "I want it all; marriage, house and kids. I know with our jobs that would be difficult, but I think with our extended family, we would be able to do it."

He watched as Caitlin looked down at her hands, biting her lip, thinking. Barry felt his whole body vibrating nervously. He hoped he hadn't pushed too fast, but he wanted her to know what he wanted in life. Her, always. Brown eyes with a hint of blue sparkled back at him, lips curled into a gentle smile.

"Let's take it one day at a time, but I want that too."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Barry scooted his chair closer to hers and slid an arm around her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her head as they listened to the singing and eating hot wings. Everything would be ok, he knew it in his bones.

* * *

 **Finally got inspired to add this chapter! Things are starting to even out on my end, letting me focus on unfinished business. Thank you all for the well wishes, my husband and I are so excited.**

 **There are only a few chapters left and then this will be all wrapped up. Thank goodness for FanFiction; I heard that Barry and Iris are getting married next season. Gag me with a spoon. I'll always be a SnowBarry FlashFrost shipper.**

 **As always, let me know what you think! See you next time.**


	34. Chapter 34

As time wore on, Caitlin became more and more comfortable in her own skin. She was able to mold her new personality into someone resembling her old self. She was reserved as always, but was now able to open up to Cisco, Wally and Joe the way she had been before Flashpoint. As they got used to having the Caitlin they knew and loved under the pale skin and hair, the more the team worked it's way back to being a family again. Then there was the person she was with regarding Barry. He was her sunshine, the only thing that could warm her cold heart. She was a completely different person with him that she had been with Ronnie. With Ronnie, she kept a part of herself back, secluded and secret. It was nothing major, she just didn't open herself up all the way to him.

With Barry though, she knew each and every one of her thoughts and feelings. She was an open book to him, answering his questions with honesty and sincerity. There had been enough secrets and hiding during the last few years to last them a lifetime. They both made a point to tell each other everything. Caitlin was still getting used to having someone see her soul, but at least it was someone she could trust with her whole heart.

One Saturday afternoon, Caitlin and Barry were curled up on the couch in their apartment, having a rare day off from work and protecting the city. Soft jazz music played in the background as they both relaxed. Barry was actually cat napping on one end while Caitlin caught up on one of her scientific journals. It was peaceful. It was normal. It was everything Caitlin had ever wanted in her life. Gazing at Barry her mind wandered back a few weeks to when Barry had taken her out on their first official date. Barry had mentioned kids, meaning he was looking forward to a life with her. It was scary but exciting.

With a soft smile on her face Caitlin turned her attention to the journal in her hand, hoping one day soon Barry would make her his.

* * *

Seasons changed as fall took away the heat of summer. Normally Caitlin loved the cooler weather, but now that she had cold powers, she dreaded the world around her becoming the same temperature as her blood. At least she had CC Jitters and Barry to keep her warm. At the same time the anniversary of Barry waking up from his coma approached. The particle accelerator had exploded in mid December 2013, and Barry didn't wake from his coma until late September. It was an anniversary that she had never been sure how to celebrate. Cisco and Barry would usually go out and try to get Barry drunk with no success while Caitlin went home and relaxed in a bath, the day bringing up memories of Ronnie. This year was going to be different.

Barry had flashed into the med lab and snagged her around the waist, running them down into the reactor. It was now called the Speed Lab, the ring of the reactor running around the room, used for training and releasing excess energy. Caitlin looked at Barry confused as he set her down gently.

"What are we doing down here?" She asked, looking up into the eyes of her soul partner, the one who completed her in a way no one else had. His eyes were bright with excitement, even if his smile was unsure.

"I -" Barry stumbled over his words, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Alarms went off in Caitlin's head, knowing something was bothering him. The small, still human part of her worried that he was about to break things off with her. The other part of her knew that there was no way they would survive without the other, their lives tied together in a way that was beyond their control.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." She encouraged, cupping his face in her hands. Barry's eyes slipped closed with a soft sigh, smile becoming more sure. Slowly he opened his eyes and took her hands in his.

"You are so special to me Cait, in more ways than I can ever begin to count. You saved me when I didn't know I needed to be saved and helped me grow into the man I am today."

As Barry was speaking, he slowly knelt in front of her, eyes never leaving hers. Caitlin's heart began to race and her breathing became short. Even though she knew in her heart that this day would come, now that it was here she was having a hard time believing her eyes. Barry wrapped both of her hands in one of his large ones and reached into the pocket of his jeans.

"You put me back together every time I pushed myself too hard, and you were there to encourage me when I needed a boost. You were my voice of reason when everything was spinning out of control."

His fingers presented her with a gold band, bright and new. It wasn't his mother's ring, but a new ring to symbolize their future together. A large oval shaped ruby was set in the center, with two smaller round diamonds flanking it on either side. It was a perfect blend of the colors that their powers produced. Tears began to pool in Caitlin's eyes as a smile trembled on her lips.

"I know we've come a long way, and due to the insanity of a few years ago, we still have a long way to go. I wouldn't have anyone else by my side." Barry took a deep breath and held the ring up between them, hope in his eyes.

"Caitlin Snow, will you marry me?"

* * *

Never before had there been so much riding on the answer of the woman in front of him. Barry waited anxiously, kneeling before the goddess of a woman he was privileged to love. She was his everything. All his hopes and dreams were tied up and held in the petite hands of the woman who had held him together over the years. Her doe brown eyes sparkled with tears and her lips spread into a beautiful smile.

"Yes, I'll marry you Barry Allen." Her voice was like a balm to his soul, and he found he could breathe once again. Gently he slid the ring onto her left hand, power flaring around them as the Speed Force witnessed the event. Overcome with joy, Barry laughed out loud, scooping Caitlin up into his arms and spinning her about.

Still laughing gently, he kissed her soft lips slowly, committing the moment to memory. The response was immediate. Passion and love arced between them, feeding off the emotions of the other. It was just another tie that bound them together until the end of time.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Sorry for the gap in the chapters. With the baby on the way, my mind is a little preoccupied. BTW, my husband and I are having a girl.**

 **I know this chapter was super sweet and to the point, but I think it works.**

 **Also, please NO SPOILERS! I have not seen the Season 4 premiere of Flash yet. My husband has been working late, so we will watch all of our CW shows on the App this weekend.**

 **I hope you guys like this and as always, let me know what you think.**


	35. Chapter 35

Barry stared at the crowd that had assembled in the spare hangar S.T.A.R. labs owned far outside Central City. It was the same hangar that they had fought the Dominators from. Now though, the interior was decked out in white and gray with hints of sapphire blue, soft music filling the air as the people talked. It was the day he had been waiting all his life for, but in reality it had only been four months. He was marrying Caitlin Snow in just under half an hour. It was an eclectic gathering to say the least, and he looked over the sea of people, thankful to have them all in his life.

The day before he had spent hopping universes, gathering up the guests that were invited. From Earth-2 came Harrison and Jesse Wells. From Earth-3 came Jay Garrick. Then all the way from Earth-38 came Kara, Winn, Alex, Maggie and Jon. Clark stayed behind to make sure someone was protecting the planet while they were off world. The Legends had jumped through space and time to be here, Sara catching up with Oliver and the rest of Team Arrow. Palmer and Cisco were having a nerd fest off to the side, discussing the latest tech inventions. Then there were the regular people who knew their secrets. Joe, Iris, Captain Singh and Deputy Mayor Lance sat together, all of them talking as family. All in all it made Barry's heart full to know that even though his life had started tragically, he had more family now than he knew what to do with.

Cecile, Joe's girlfriend, would be the one to marry them. Being the District Attorney, it gave her the power to hold a civil ceremony. Since neither he nor Caitlin were very religious, this suited them just fine. Now if they could just get the show on the road. Excitement was zinging under his skin, making him crackle with electricity. Seeing the glances of warning from Oliver and Cisco Barry did his best to calm down before someone got hurt.

* * *

"Breathe." Caitlin told herself as she and Felicity waited for their cue. Oliver was to be the Best Man and Felicity was to be the Maid of Honor. The blonde woman smiled at her, reaching out to adjust the train of her dress.

The dress was a similar cut to the one that she had married Ronnie in, but this time the dress was more embellished and over the top, the white silk having just the slightest hue of blue to it, crystals sparkling in the light. The bust was fitted and covered in crystals that made up a swirling, almost snowflake like pattern, before trailing down her right hip, the crystals shimmering in the skirt as it flared out from her waist and hips. Her hair had been curled, the top half pulled back from her face, blue and gray ribbons braided into her hair. Beside her Felicity stood in a dove gray dress, a bouquet of white and blue roses in her hands.

"You ok sweetie?" Felicity asked gently, smile on her face as they waited, knowing Oliver would be joining them shortly.

"I wasn't even this nervous when I married Ronnie." Caitlin confided, her own blue and white bouquet shaking as her hands trembled. "I don't know why I feel like this. It's Barry, my Barry, waiting for me at the end."

"I think it's because it's Barry that you feel like this." The blonde hugged her gently. "He's your everything, and you are his. I can promise you Barry is up there going stir crazy waiting for us."

"You're right." Caitlin took a deep breath, trying to clear her nerves.

"What's Felicity right about this time?" Oliver asked seeming to appear out of thin air. Caitlin still didn't know how he was able to be so silent despite his larger than life presence.

"That Barry is up there and it's killing him waiting." Felicity replied.

Oliver chuckled, reaching over and pressing a kiss to Caitlin's cheek.

"He's got more static electricity on him than a pair of fuzzy socks in winter. Everyone is watching to make sure he doesn't start vibrating out of control."

"Then we better get the party started." Caitlin smiled and watched as the two of them slipped through the door in front of her. Waiting a few moments for them to get to Barry, she took a deep breath and pushed the door open to her future.

* * *

Neither one of them remembered much about the service, too wrapped up in each other and the moment to notice. Luckily Curtis had several of his T-Spheres set up to record the event. Barry knew they would be needing the video, just so he could see the beauty of Caitlin in her wedding dress all over again. To see her beautiful smile. To remind himself that it had really happened.

Caitlin knew she would take stills from the videos and blow them up, framing them and hanging them in their apartment. She would even frame one for Barry's desk at work. She would look at the faces of family and friends, knowing that no matter what, she and Barry were never alone.

As time passed, the two became three. Five years after Barry and Caitlin wed, they welcomed a baby girl to the world. Grace Nora Allen, her eyes the bright green of her father and the smile of her mother. She housed both speed and cold powers in her blood, but the Speed Force was more prevalent in her. It was definitely a learning experience raising a toddler who could outrun you. Three years later her little brother joined the world. Ronald Queen Allen was the spitting image of Barry, but he had Caitlin's eyes. He too had both the Speed Force and cold powers, but he leaned more towards the cryokinetic side.

Team Flash had grown considerably over the years, expanding to include spouses and kids. The world had become more dangerous, but the people protecting it became more numerous as well. In the end, it was Barry, Caitlin and Cisco that were the backbone and core of the team. Together the three of them could do anything.

* * *

 **Welp, we've reached the end of this story. It was a longer and more thought out ride than I had anticipated. I hope you liked the way I wrapped things up. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the love and support you have given me on this. See you next time!**


End file.
